Kidnapped!
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: The Sohma family has found a cure that will allow them to hug people of the opposite gender without transforming. Yuki discovers he has feelings for Toruh... Will he be able to show it before she's taken away? When Toruh's kidnapped he tries all he can to find her. Will he find her and will the 2 be reunited? Or will she be gone forever This is my first anime fanfic,
1. Cures and Pranks

**HEY GUYS! I've gotten into anime recently thanks to my awesome friends, Lizzi, Maddie and Kori! I've been watching fruits basket and i love it! Especially Toruh and Yuki! So this is my first anime story so please just work with me here! I have no iddea where to start it so it'll just start wherever. It's not going along with the plot of the show though.**

**Also i don't care about this girl ive heard of Machi Kuragi, I don't ive a care, i hate her and Yuki together.**

**So this is a ToruhXYuki shipping story. So I'll try! And i'm going to do my best but it will be an OCC story, so please like i've said, bear with me!**

**Please no flames, this is my first anime story and im still getting use to the swing of things. Enjoy please give nice reviews!**

** _ Listening and Pranks_**

**Toruh**

I've been living with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki for a while now. Kyo and Yuki still fight a little but its gotten better. The boys have changed a lot. Both are still good-looking. But Yuki doesn't look like a girl as much. Even though he never really did...

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_When Hatsuharu and i where taking care of Yuki when he collapsed during the endurance run (episode 10 season 1) Hatsuharu was talking about how Yuki seems to have soften up bit since he had last seen him._**

**_"I was surprised today to, Seeing Yuki next to you with that little smile on his face, that was a first. He never smiled like that at the old house, that's why i think your influence is helping. I'll prove it to_****_" He then whispered the pan. I remembered seeing Yuki wake up. It was very nice..._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I have always wondered about that. I started getting ready for dinner...

**Yuki**

"Hey Shigure? Can i ask you something?" I asked, he nodded. "My friend-" HE cut me off "Wait you have a friend!?" "Yes i have a few, it's not exactly unimaginable.. Well my friend likes a girl. HE doesn't know what to do. What do you think he should do?" I asked nervously. "Umm well Valentine's day is coming up. How about he writes a letter, it can be anonymous. and drop it in the girl's locker." Shigure suggested.

"Okay thanks... I'll tell my friend." I said, i got up and walked out of his room, i walked into the kitchen where Toruh was making dinner. I stopped abruptly. She was beautiful. she just didn't seem to know it. But that's one of the things i admire about her. She was sweet, kind, beautiful, pure and a great cook.

I smiled at her even though her back was to me, i walked up to my room and closed the door. I got out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Dear Toruh..." I began

**_LATER_**

"Finished," I said aloud. I folded the letter up and sealed it in an envelope. I heard a knock on the door, "Come in" I called, Toruh poked her head in "Dinner's ready!" She announced cheerfully, i smiled, i got up and followed her out of the room. Toruh's changed a lot since i first formally met her. She still shy but more outgoing, she's not afraid to speak her mind and she doesn't freak out as much, more go with the flow and isn't afraid to show if she's sad or any emotion. But still cares a lot about others.

We ate in silence, the meal was delicious as always. "Toruh! Your teacher is here." Shigure announced walking through the door. " You have a teacher? For what?" I asked softly. "You'll find out." She said smiling. She got up and flounced away. I smiled at her retreating figure.

"So what is her teacher for?" Kyo and I asked, Shigure smiled "You'll find out." He copied her words. We both sighed, "Fine" We muttered. "Oh GUYS!" Shigure shouted, Kyo and i jumped up "What?!" We screamed "The Curse. They have found a potion that once you take it once causes you to be able to hug a person of the opposite sex and not transform!" Shigure announced. Kyo and i met eyes, "What?!" We both exclaimed. We leaned forward eagerly.

"Yes, we don't know if it works. Yet!" He finished at our expressions. "In a few days time, Some of the adults from Sohma house are coming over to test it. Hatori Ayame are coming. So is Momji and Hatsuharu." Shigure explained, we all nodded. i groaned once, i realized he had said Ayame. I shook my head,

**Toruh**

I came home and open the door to see the guys sitting on the floor at the table.

"Hey guys" I greeted cheerfully. "Toruh!" Yuki exclaimed smiling, i smiled back at him. I'd finally convinced him to call me 'Toruh' instead of 'Miss Honda' "How was it?" Shigure asked, "Great!" I exclaimed "Yes! I'll tell you about it later!" I exclaimed happily.

"What is it!?" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed frustrated. Shigure and I both smiled cheekily. Only he knew why i had a teacher... "Tell us!" Kyo exclaimed, i smiled and shook my head. "Please" Yuki asked, i looked into his striking, handsome purple eyes, i almost gave in but didn't.

"Nope," i booped him softly on the nose. Shigure and I went to his room... Shigure closed the door after us,

"So it went well?" He asked, I nodded happily  
"Yes! I performed in a tournament. And i have earned my red-brown belt!" I squealed. Shigure got up and jumped up and down "That's amazing! I'm so proud!" He yelled, I heard someone sneak up to the door, I picked up a piece of paper and wrote. "**Yuki and Kyo are outside the door? I think they are, let's mess with them!**" I showed him the slip, "**_Yes they are right outside, what do you have in mind?_**" He replied, I wrote the rest of the plan out, "_**You are very mischievous, let's do it!**_" He replied, I took a deep breathe.

"I just got back from the hospital..."

**Yuki**

Kyo and i crawled up to Shigure's door, to listen what was going on.

"I just got back from the hospital..." We heard Toruh's voice speak up, **_(This is where the guys can communicate telepathically) _**'_What's going on?! Is Toruh hurt!?' I began freaking out, ' Just Calm down, lets just listen' Kyo said,_

"Really... What did he say?" Shigure asked, I leaned closer, "He said that everything was fine, and i'm progressing beautifully." Toruh said, i could hear the smile in her voice, I can tell her facial expressions just by her voice since I know her very well.

"That's great!, Anything else?" Shigure asked, curious. I heard Toruh take a deep breathe "Oh yeah! He checked..." She trailed off.  
"And?" Shigure prompted her to speak.  
"I'm having a baby girl!" She exclaimed happily.

'_Can i freak now?_' I asked, "_Yes,_" He muttered, We burst through the door to see Toruh and Shigure.

"What the hell!" Kyo exclaimed, i felt hurt/weird. "Your having a baby?" I asked softly, Toruh smiled. "Why wouldn't you tell us!? Who got you knocked up?!" Kyo exploded. "Did you do this Shigure?" Kyo asked him. Shigure smiled but didn't respond. I growled, my eyes(There was a mirror infront of us) started shimmering purple and black. "Shigure, if you did this, I WILL kill you." I growled putting an emphasis on 'will'. Toruh and Shigure both smiled again, and looked at each other. Then they did something i did not expect.

Both started laughing their heads off. We just stood there speechless. They finally stopped, tears from laughing so hard had formed.

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled, Toruh giggled.  
"I'm not pregnant! We where pranking you!" Tohru exclaimed still laughing. We both sighed in relief.

"Oh good relief" I said,  
"Yeah, You really had us! I seriously thought YOU where pregnant!" Kyo said pointing at Toruh, slightly chuckling. "We heard you outside the door, and Toruh decided to mess with you." Shigure said, smiling proudly.  
"Oh Toruh! We have excellent news! We have discovered a cure that can let us hug other humans of the opposite sex and not be discovered." Kyo exclaimed.

"Yeah! But I'm still not going to let all of the girls at school hug me" I muttered, everyone laughed.  
"That's great! I'd hug you guys but, that would cause you guys to change!" She said.  
"Well after we have the cure then you can!" Shigure announced happily, we all cheered.

"Okay let's go to bed. You have school tomorrow!" Shigure said, we all wen to our rooms. I looked at the pictures on my bedside table. One was of me, Kyo and Shigure, one was of me and Toruh and one was of Toruh. I smiled and got into bed. And fell asleep right as my head hit the pillow.

I'm nervous and excited for tomorrow...

**Here you go! I hope you liked it! I really like Toruh and Yuki together! Please don't flame this. If you don;'t have anything nice to say don't say anything. I hope some of you liked this! And hey the more positive reviews i get the faster i work! :)**


	2. Valentines and Jealousy

_**Hey again guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the second chapter to "Kidnapped!" Valentines' and Jealousy, s where we see a slightly different side of Yuki. Enjoy please review nicely! I'd like to send a shout out to " .3"! She was the first to review my story and favorite it! Thank you so much! You brightened up my day!**_

_** Valentine's and Jealousy**_

_**Yuki**_

I woke p to sit up in a stream of sunlight. I smiled and got up, i put my school uniform on and brushed my hair and teeth. I looked in the mirror. I actually smiled at the mirror. I don't look like a girl anymore. And i know for a fact cause kyo actually commented on it. I exited my room and walked down to the living room. I saw Trouh distributing food to Kyo and Shigure and has set a plate out for me and herself.

We ate when Kyo broke the silence "So Yuki, going to have to hide toady aren't ya?" Kyo teased, Toruh gave a half-hearted smile. I groaned loudly when he mentioned that. The girls are always crazy, especially around Valentines' day...

"Help me?" i asked desprately.  
"Just don't go to school. Simple as that." Kyo replied nonchalantly.  
"No! I'm going to school." I exclaimed, i met eyes, with shigure and he smiled, he's on to me...

"Okay let's go!" Toruh exclaimed, we got up and followed her out the door. Shigure closed it behind us and went back inside. I followed next to Toruh and Kyo on the other side. We arrived at school a few minutes later.

Once we entered the door i didn't see it. I just heard screaming. I whirled around and saw a group of girls, running for me with valentines in their hands. I ran the opposite way. I came to light jog and stopped when the girls disappeared.

_**AWHILE LATER**_

The bell rang to go to our next class. Toruh, Kyo and I have Physical Education next, so he won't go to her locker this passing period. I thankfully had my locker across from hers. I quickly pulled the note out of my locker, i sighed deeply and slid it trough the slots of her locker. I then hurried to my next class...

**_AWHILE LATER AGAIN_**

We (Kyo, Toruh and I) just got out of P.E and are heading to lunch. Kyo and I went to our lockers. Toruh was talking to some friends. "Hey, we should keep and eye on Toruh today..." Kyo said,

"Why?" I asked,  
"Well, I don't like her or anything, But's she pretty cute. And smart. Boys are watching her." Kyo started.  
"Now that i think about it... i have seen some boys watching her. It irks me." I said the last part without knowing.  
"I already have a theory about you." Kyo muttered. I ignored it. We saw Toruh at her locker. A tall (my height), blonde guy waltzed up to her. He leaned against the locker next to her. He had a small smile on his face. I didn't now the boy well, but i recognized him from class. Something struck me.

"That guy has been checking her out all day." I said aloud. My eyes shimmered (this mostly happens when i feel a strong emotion like now...anger) I saw The guy place a kiss on Toruh's cheek. I felt anger flow through my veins, I smirked time to show this guy up. Kyo looked shocked at that.

**TORUH**

We had just got done with P.E Yuki and Kyo had always been good at sports and athletics. I'm pretty athletic too, especially since i had started Karate 8 years ago. I had progressed very fast. i was was on one of the very last belts. Shigure was the only one in the household who knew. We are keeping it from the guys for a little while. But i was still weak at times. I hvae to be i like "A zone" you know like "Get in the zone" to be able to be a strong fighter. I'm still pretty good.

All of a sudden Luke swaggered up to me. He Leaned against the locker next to me. He had a flirtatious smile on his lips. He winked at me. I felt myself blush. He smirked at this. He then put his hands around my waist, I began to feel very uncomfortable. Before i could do anything he kissed my cheek. I felt sick. I felt my knees go weak, not in a good way, it was because of him,

Someone cleared their throat. Luke saw over my head, Unforetnatley i was still in his arms. I squirmed, I was good in karate but like before i was very light, and not strong. It looked and it was Yuki. I stared at him. He stood there, he glared at Luke.

"Let her go." He said calmly, but not friendly.  
"Aww" Luke said sarcastically "DO you not like it when i touch her?" He asked in a show-offish voice. Yuki just glared daggers at him.  
"So how do you like this." Luke dipped me, i let out a squeal of terror. He then kissed me hard. I screamed but it was muffled by his lips. I tried hitting him, pushing him off. Damn weakness. I felt him ripped from me.

"I don;t like it at all. actually so back off. "Yuki warned, He stood infront of me protectively, I heard Luke call back "This isnt it!" Yuki turned back to face me.

"Are you alright Rue?" He asked, I smiled weakly at his nickname for me. I opened my mouth to speak, but collapsed, darkness enveloped me. The Last thing i heard was Yuki shout "Toruh!"

_**(I was going to stoop the story here... But I'm nice so i'll continue)**_

**YUKI**

Toruh collapsed after i saved her from Luke's advancements. I saved her from hitting her head. Kyo ran to us. We both kneeled next to her. I scooped her up, "Let's take her to the nurse." i whispered, Kyo nodded, we both walked to the Nurse's office, The principla was there talking to her.

"Principal Chen! We need to talk to you!" I excliamed, he turned around to see us. HE looked shocked at Toruh in my arms.  
"Luke came up, and kissed her very hard. SO harrassed her, when my cousin got him off. When Luke left Toruh fainted." Kyo explained. Nurse Smith  
**(I have very bad name ideas, Just stick with me!)** gestured for me to set her down on one of the beds. I sat next to her. I brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I saw Kyo smirk at this. "Thank you for telling me about Luke, I'll walk to him later." Prinicpal Chen said as he left.

**AWHILE**** LATER****  
**

It was 6th period after lunch. I was still sitting with Rue. She looked so sweet and peaceful while sleeping. She opened her eyes. It was an amazing sight for me. I grabbed her hand softly, and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Yuki?" She asked,  
"I'm here." i said assuringly.  
"What happened?" She asked weakly.  
"You where harassed for forcibly kissed by Luke Swift" I stated, She nodded. She shivered. She touched her lips with her finger.  
"I feel violated." She said, I chuckled. I grabbed both of her hands.

"It's okay, I'm here, i'll protect you." I whispered, she smiled up at me.  
"Thanks Yuki,"

"Sweetie? Would you like to go home?" The Nurse asked, Toruh nodded.  
"Okay just go get your stuff from you locker. And Yuki can take you home. I called Mr. Shigure he said you guys are together in his house." The nurse explained. We nodded.

Toruh shakily got up. I steady her the best i could. "I'll be right back." She said, she walked out of the nurse office...

**Toruh**

I walked to my locker. I opened it and a folded up piece of paper fell out onto the floor. I picked it up. I saw in a boy's handwriting "_**Toruh**_" but before i could open it i heard 4 girls clear their throats "Ahem!" I turned around and saw the heads of Yuki's fan club "Prince Yuki's fan club"

"Where do you think YOUR going!?" The head girl screeched.  
"Going home" I replied shortly.  
"Not with Prince Yuki your not!" She screeched again, i glared at her. Kinda suprised she knew. We didn't make it known, but didn't exactly hide.  
"Oh yes, just beacuse YOU said, it, I'm going to obey!" I wailed sarcastically. She glared at me. I smirked at her.

"Sic em." She said, and the girls attacked me. I was overpowered. They pushed me to the floor. They started beating me with their fists and kicking me. I tried pushing them off, but one of the girls sat on me. She was heavy!

It started to hurt really bad. I screamed out, I heard rapid footsteps. I heard all of the girls gasp. Yuki was standing there. His eyes where shimmering greatly. He's mad.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" He shouted. All of the girls got off of me. His eyes went wide, i put a hand up to my cheek. I puled it away, it was stained with crimson. I felt more spill out of my cheek.

"Get the hell away from her!" He yelled, the girls stood up. I shakily got up and ran to him. (I forgot this would probably make the girls want to kill me even more.) Yuki stood in front of me protectively. I felt vulnerable and weak. Why wasn't I able to defend myself?

"We are saving you Prince Yuki!" The girls cheered, he seemed more outraged at this. This is the most mad i've ever seen him.  
"How to hell are you 'saving' me!?" He exclaimed,putting quotation marks around "saving". I felt tears come to my eyes.  
"She's a witch! For you to be so close to her! We need to destroy her!" The head girl exclaimed  
"Yeah, I'm not going to let that happen" HE replied coolly.  
"It's not fair! Your our Prince Yuki! Your ours! Not this slut's!" She screamed, Yuki became tense again,  
"Excuse me! I'm not yours, and Toruh is not a slut! IF anyone is you are! Now leave my sight!" He spat.  
"You will be are ours, and we'll get your precious little Toruh." The girl cackled evilly as they left.

I looked in the mirror, Yukie didn't see me do this. I picked my shirt up alittle and gasped, I had huge bruise on my stomach and my shoulders. and a cut on my face which was bleeding steadily.

I started crying, Yuki put his hands on my shoulders,

"Are you hurt?" He asked, I nodded slightly. He frowned,

"Let's get home." He said, I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the school. When we got home, i had Yuki go into the kitchen.  
"Hey, Shigure, can you check something for me." I asked, he nodded. I knew he knew something about bruises. I didn't answer i just lift my shirt.

He gasped loudly. HE ran to me, and touched his finger lightly to my stomach

"What happened?" He asked, i bit my lip, he saw the cut on my face, it was still bleeding. I didn't answer.  
"YUKI!" He shouted, Yuki ran into the room, he stopped at the sight of me. His eyes grew wide.

"Toruh! Is this what those horrid girls do to you, i'm so sorry i wasn't there soon enough!" He explained upset.

"The bruises will heal in a few days, just make sure not to get that cut on your face dirty."  
"Shigure? I don't know why i wasn't able to defend myself." I said, giving Shigure a look that Yuki didn't see that signaled to my martial arts.

I went upstairs, i set my backpack down and realized something _THE LETTER!_

I quickly got the letter from my backpack and opened it

_**Toruh,**_

_**I have known you for awhile. You are an amazing person,**_

_**You are beautiful, your sweet,**_

_**Your the light from the morning sun, you give off warmth so everyone feels good.  
That is one of the many things i admire about you. I usually am not upfront about my feelings.  
I have feelings for you (If you could not tell that)**_

_**You are radiant, I want to reveal my identity, i really do, but i'm very shy about this part of me  
But over time i will find the confidence to reveal myself. I hope you reciprocate my feelings.**_

_**Love**_

_**Your secret admirer -**_**_Anonymous_**

I sighed happily, "I have a secret admirer!"I smiled brightly. I never knew i would attract someone! I hope they reveal themselves soon!

**Yuki**

"I have a secret admirer!" I smiled. She was happy with my letter, i had taken the first step to making my feelings known. I slipped out of the shadows in the hallway back down to the main room...

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review nicely! I hope this story goes on well! I will hurry to write the next story! This is my late Christmas present and early New Year's present! **

**PEACE! Spotty!**


	3. Preparing for the tournament!

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I know my writing might be a little...different. I don't remember who review that. I'm not offended. I'm nit as "young-acting" as my teenage-peers. so bare with me. i can write like a tee...sometimes. I like the reviews i've been getting, thank you so much! :) Also Toruh and Yuki haven't been to Ayame's store yet.**

**This is Supernatrual, there will be griffins, magic and all that good stuff.**

**PEACE! SPOTTY! **

**Preparations for the fight**

**YUKI**

So she liked the letter, good. That's the first step so far. I wonder where i should go from this point. I got out of bed, and dressed. I walked outside to go check at my special base. I was walking along the path when i heard soft humming, i looked around, and saw a figure move around, i got a closer look. I saw Toruh bending over a medium-sized plot of land. It was fenced in by picket fences, I saw small well-done signs in the different rows "Leeks" I snickered on the inside cause of Kyo's hate for the green vegetable, "Tomatoes" "Lettuce" Toruh was a an of salad. "Carrots" I saw some trees she had apples, oranges, peaches, nectarines, when i got to the last one i smiled "Dragon Fruit" Dragon fruit is my favorite fruit and not alot of people know. I did tell Toruh that awhile ago.

I saw Toruh, she looked beautiful, even though she had smudges of dirt on her cheeks, she did. I smiled, and cleared my throat to signal her, she turned around, surprised and smiled. "Hey, Ready to go to Ayame's store?" She asked, i sighed, Toruh and i are visting my brother's store. And I'm kind of afraid to see it. I nodded.

"So what's this?" I asked, she blushed, it made her look heavenly. "IT's a garden i made here. I grow alot of vegetables and fruit." She said smiling proudly. I smiled "So does this mean you can't help me with my base?" I asked, sad. She whipped her head at me causing her hair to fly around her her eyes shinning, which took my breath away. "Of course not! I love he;ping you and the base!" (It had become _Our_base over time) exclaimed. She changed out of her garden attire, and met me out front.

We headed to the store, when we entered i saw rows of fabrics and a girl, a little bit older than me and Toruh, in a uniform. Then my brother barged in wearing a wedding dress. The sight had scarred me. He told me what it was for.

"OKay, Let's dress Toruh up!" Mine exclaimed,i held my hand out and was stuttering to get her to stop, "THAT's a splendid idea!" Ayame yelled, i sighed and face palmed myself. Mine drags Toruh away, I lunge towards them, my hand out trying to Grab Toruh, nut Mine closes the door before i get in.

I sat down... I just hope she doesn't torture Toruh to much...

I sat down, i twiddled my thumb. I began drifting off, thinking of a plan... My thoughts drifted off to long brown hair and chocolate eyes...

"THE outfit is done!" Mine exclaimed, Ayame jumped up excited "Bring her out then! Let us see the beautiful young woman we have grown to love!" He exclaimed, i looked up. Holding my breath instinctively. I waited, Mine came out first

"It's okay Toruh, come on out." Mine coaxed, finally Toruh came out. She was wearing a modest yellow knee-length dress with white tights with yellow bows in her hair, she looked stunning. I sucked in a quick breathe of air, she was truly amazing. My brother looked at me and snickered. I was still speechless.

"Yuki, this beautiful young woman has dressed up for you and you aren't showering her with complanimants!" Ayame exclaimed, Before i could answer

"Well if you won't do it i will, honor her with a kiss." He said, lifting her chin up, before he could do anything,  
"Oh no you won't!" I punched him in the face, missing Toruh.

"Oh! I've gone and made him angry! Haha!" He said, i escorted Toruh out of the store, we walked a while and stopped and sat down at a bench when we were 2 blocks from the house. I sat next to her. I looked at my knuckles, they where bleeding slightly, i remembered when i punched Ayame, i hit a wall that was right next to him, causing to cut my knuckles. I cursed under my breathe. Toruh gasped when she saw my hand. She picked up a small parcel she had in the clothes she was wearing earlier

"Hold out your hand okay." She instructed, "Yes ma'am" i said as i held my hand. She touche it with a cool hand that sent sparks through my fingers. She took a thing of gaze, and antibotic spray out and sprayed my hand, i winced, she smiled apotegetically at me and wrapped my hand up. She kissed it gently on the knuckles, I smiled,  
"You are a wonderful nurse Miss Toruh Honda" I said smiling, i gave her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back, we stood up, and to my delight without letting go we walked home. I smiled brightly (The first time i had smiled huge in a while.) We walked up to the door, again without letting go i opened the door for her. Shigure was in the living room, he looked up at the door opening, and smirked at our hands. We dropped our hands. I already missed how her hand just fit perfectly into mine.

Shigure gave me a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes at him, no sense denying it now. The cat was out of the bag to him. "Yuki, Toruh, Momiji, and Hatori are coming to test the potion!" Without thinking i hug Toruh "This is amazing!" I shouted, i then transformed and was sat on the floor as a rat.

"I'm so sorry!" Toruh exclaimed, she doesn't overreact like she used to, but she stills feel bad "If the potion works at least i'll be able to hug you." TOruh chuckled trying to lighten the mood, smiled at this. Yeah i will be able to hug her with transforming, That's a nice thought...

I transformed, Toruh gave a yelp, she turned around, if i know her she's blushing beet-red. I quickly put my clothes on,  
"You can turn around now" i spoke up, i felt my face heat up too. I smiled sheepishly when she turned around.

**TORUH**

"Hey Shigure can i ask you a question?" I asked Yuki looked up curious. I smiled half-heartedly. I had a tournament tomorrow night. And i needed to know how to sneak out and have Shigure come watch without arousing suspicion in the boys.

"Sure what is it?" He asked i sighed frustrated i jerked my head to the door, he formed an "Ohh" with his mouth and got up "We'll be right back Yuki." I said he nodded, he seemed a little upset but i tried to brush it off.

"Shigure, my tournament tomorrow... it determines if i get my black belt. And i want you to come. How can we sneak out of the house, without arousing suspicion in the boys?" I asked, he put a hand to his chin and thought for a few seconds.

"Wait what's your call time to check in?" Shigure asked, I thought for a second  
"4 o'clock, i have 2 hours after school to get my stuff and get there and the torunament begins at 6." I answered  
"Okay i can drive you there, i'll tell the boys, your shopping and I'm hangoing out with Ayame" Shigure suggested, i nodded  
"Sounds like a plan." I said brightly.

"What sounds like a plan?" Yuki asked as he walked into the room i used the lie we were using "I'm going to the store tomorrow." I said, He smiled and nodded. He left the room, i closed the door and faced Shigure  
"Shigure, i need to go train, this tournament is really big, my sensi said this one determines if i get my black belt, and i will be the only girl in the dojo to have a black belt and it would be an honor!... " i rambled on breathing heavily. I stopped.

"So do you know who your opens are? OR at least if they are in your dojo?" Shigure asked, i shrugged  
"Sensi said that The Silver dragons; Us, are going up against Red Dragons." I spoke up he nodded  
"Why are they both dragons?" Shigure asked,  
"all of the dojos aound here are founded by brothers, so they all are a color then dragon." I explained he nodded.

" I feel bad for not telling Yuki and Kyo." I whispered, Shigure gave me a sympathetic smile  
"We will tell them soon, we wanted to surprise them right?" He asked, i nodded.  
"I'm also kinda embarrassed becasue i don't look like a karate person." I said, i grimaced.

**YUKI**

"Hey Yuki." Kyo came up to me in my room, i looked up  
"Yes?" i asked, i put my thick book down  
"I'm going to watcha Karate tournament tomorrow and i have an extra ticket, would you like to come?" He asked, We have been trying to be nicer recently.  
"Sure when is it?" I asked,  
"6 o'clock" He answered. I nodded,  
"Cool sounds cool." Not to the same degree as Kyo but i also practice karate.

Kyo left my room, i smiled out of nowhere. I've been doing that alot. And she was the reason.

**TORUH**

I was walking through the forest on the Somha property on my way back to the house, i just got done practicing, I felt good, i perfected everything i need for tomorrow. It's my biggest competition ever. The thing is i'm not the only person going for a black belt. The tournament is specially made for people to attempt to move up a belt. People are paired with someone from another dojo in each round and fight. If you have been doing good, and beat your last opponent (Them being your hardest, and you to them) you will move up. If you don't do well, you stay at your current belt.

I heard rustling, i whirled around. I saw a tall man. He smiled wickedly. i stepped back. He was tall, with black hair, in the dim darkness I could see a scar down his cheek starting from next to his eye all the way down to his jawline. He had a wicked glare in his dark eyes. I knew already i was in trouble. I took another step back. HE took one forward. I stood my ground.

"What do you want!?" I spoke out to him, he smiled evilly. I glared at him. He didn't answer.

He lunged at me, my reflexes kicked in and i sent him flying by kicking him. He flew and hit a tree. I didn't see him come he attacked me and pinned me to the ground. HE took something out of his pocket. The cool silver gleamed in the moonlight. A knife. He took it a drew a deep, long cut on my arm from my forearm all the way to my wrist. HE laughed evilly as he did. I felt the blood spill out of my arm. It was coming fast. And then he made picked my hair up from around my neck. I braced myself for it. He cut me on the back of my neck, It won't kill me (I hope) but take a lot of blood.

I cried out, he chuckled and left. I drifted off and back. I felt consciousnesses leave me. I fell into darkness...

_**YUKI**_

"Toruh Wouldn't run off!" I said freaking out. SHigure and Kyo sat before. i was pacing around infront of them.  
"I'm going to look for her!" I shouted, i grabbed a flashlight. And ran outside. I honed in my skills and threw a ball of light into the air. It whirled around and emitted an ear-splitting shriek. Then a streak of blue light led the way down a path. This Honing Sphere lets you find the nearest pesron or if you are desperate you can search people. I winded around the path and the light stopped above something. i made the sphere emit more light. I cried out at what i saw. I saw Toruh passed out, with a long fatal wound on her arm and blood surrounding her neck. I ran to her and started crying. I needed to summon help.

I threw up the same ball of light. IT could also be used to transport messages. "Shigure Kyo you need to follow this sphere Tourh was attacked, she has lost alot of blood. Call an ambulance! Come now!" i said in a weak voice, but loud enough to get the message across. The sphere sped off. I clutched Toruh in my arms, to where i wouldn't transform. I grasped her wrist, she had a pulse, she was just unconscious. I heard footsteps.

"Yuki! What happened?!" Shigure exclaimed,i just cried more. i tried to quite them. Shigure put a reassuring hand on my shoulder Kyo copied him.  
"Hatori is coming he can heal her, this is the type of injuries that we can help heal. They ill still be visible but they won't hurt." SHigure explained, i noddded. i still had tears in my eyes.

Shigure bent down to take her from me but i glared at him, he let me and Kyo carry her. I looked at her, she looked so peaceful even though she is covered in blood. She is still beautiful to me,

We made it up to the house, i set her down on the couch. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I silently pecked her on the forehead...

**MEANWHILE**

Shigure saw Yuki kiss Toruh's head, he smiled. He knew exactly what his cousin was going through. And he was pretty sure that special girl felt the same way...

**Hey guys, i hoped you liked it, i know im a horrible person for getting Toruh hurt, but there was Yukiuh fluffiness! I'll try and update as fast as i can! Please don't flame!**


	4. The tournament Yuki and Kyo find out!

_**Hey guys! I love writing this story! And i love all of the positive feed back! It makes me happy! :) I wanted to say THANK YOU! To Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne! You rock! :D This is a very long chapter :)**  
_

_**WARNING!: Yukihru fluffiness! There are tons of it in this chapter.**_

_**The Tournament;Yuki and Kyo find out!**_

_**SHIGURE (Bet you didn't expect that one did you, he makes at least one more appearance)**_

I hope Toruh is okay, for 1) Yuki obviously has feelings for her, Yeah kid ain't so sly. And 2) i care about Toruh she is like my little sister, and 3) she has a tournament unless, Hatori makes her almost as good as new, she cant perform. She wants this more than anyone! And she deserves it.

Yuki was bent over her, he was sitting on the ground next to her, silent tears streaming down his face. I haven't seen him this upset in a long long time. But since we found Toruh in our forest he's been happier and smiling way more. and laughs. It's really good for him Toruh makes hims happy. and that makes me happy.

"Well she lost some blood, and has a bruise covering a medium part of her back, but she okay otherwise." Hatori said,  
"Hatori? Can i speak to you in private?" i asked, he nodded and followed me into the kitchen  
"Hey Toruh is suppose to perform in a Karate Tournament tomorrow night... If she takes it easy tomorrow can she perform?" i asked,  
"Yes only if she stay home and takes it easy up til the tournament. Toruh practices karate?" He asked stunned

"Yes she does, i don't know what belt but she is moving up to Black belt if she does great in the tournament." I explained Hatori nodded.  
"Can you videotape it for me, I'd like to watch it" He said i nodded.

Kyo (He left to go to town for a little while) busted into the house he slammed a newspaper onto the table

"GUYS! Look at this!" He pointed to the newspaper, on the picture of it was a figure wearing a black fedora, a black trench coat and black boots, he looked sinister. He had a scar from his eye to his jawline. But that's all we oculd see of his face.

"Look at the headline!" Yuki exclaimed

_**"Unknown man terrorizes people across town!"**_

Yuki picked up the newspaper

"'Unknown individual has attacked 5 people across town, look out for any suspicious figures, if you see this man call the police and stay a safe distance from him. He is known to be violent, but you can tell that by this report, all of hsi victims seem to be high school students..." Yuki didn;t continue

**YUKI**

I was shocked at the report, this must be the man that attacked Rue! I grew angry. My eyes shinning. Shigure put a calming hand on my shoulder, i gradually calmed down.

"Toruh's better now, i healed them so they won't hurt and she can-" Shigure shushed him. I looked at him confused. "She's fine now,she still has the wounds. She should probably eat something and drink something sugary so she can replenish her blood. She'll be back to her old self tomorrow." Hatori said. He walked to the door

"Oh and Shigiure, don't forget your promise. I'll come tomorrow with the cure" Hatori left with a smile. I looked at Shigure confused he shrugged.

"Yuki?" A weak voice, I ran into the room to Torhru's side. I ran and stopped at kneel. I grasped her hand softly and rubbed it with my thumb gently  
"Please never do that to me again!" I said desperately. She smiled at me. I got up  
"Please don't leave me!" She cried. I sat down immediately without thinking. It was her...

"Tohru?" I asked softly. She looked at me with those big blue eyes i loved. They always sparkled and i love seeing them full of life.  
"You have beautiful eyes..." I said without thinking. She looked surprised.  
"Yuki that's sweet I've always loved your eyes." She whispered.

"Tohru?" Shigure called as he and Kyo joined us.  
"Yes Shigure?" She asked  
"Two things: One you can still go to the store tomorrow if you rest and stay home tomorrow." HE said, she formed an 'O'  
"Okay." She said smiling. I looked at her confused  
"Also, if it's not a big deal Tohru can you tell us what happened?" Shigure asked, I glared at him

"Shigure!" I warned, he out his hands up in surrender  
"No it's okay Yuki." She put a reassuring hand on my forearm. I put one on hers.

"I was on my way back through on the path when i heard something i turned around and saw a tall man looking at me with a wicked smile. I took a step back and he took one forward. " She took a breath and continued shakily. I felt a few tears come to my eyes.

"Before i could react he lunged at me and pinned me to the ground, he took a dagger out a cut me deeply on my arm." She took a very shaky breathe, i knew she was scared, i squeezed her hand, she squeezed back. "Then he pushed my hair from my neck and cut me on the back of my neck. Then he threw me at the tree, or at least i think he threw me. Then i blacked out." She finished. I clutched her, i transformed into a rat.

"Sorry." i said, she smiled at me. a few minutes i changed back and hastily put my clothes on.

Tohru looked at me when it was clear. When she thought i wasn't looking she pulled up her jacket sleeve. There was a long and deep cut down her arm. I felt tears come at the sight of it. I touched her arm with my cool pale hands.

**SHIGURE**

I watched Yuki, he was watching Tohru when she lifted her jacket sleeve. He he cupped her arm in his hands. I quickly got my silent camera. Yuki kissed her arm on the cut. I snapped a pick of this. She sat up. He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her cut on her neck, i quickly snapped a pick of this. I am now starting to gather evidence. She kissed his knuckles which she had bandaged earlier, i also snapped a pic of this.

He held both of her hands, i snapped a pick of this. They were talking and he was looking deep into her eyes, i snapped a pic of this.

They made a very cute couple, even if they didn't know it yet...  
They have my full support, and i am determined to get them together.

**NEXT DAY: YUKI**

Tohru was sad that she had to stay home. I wanted to stay with her, but Shigure wouldn't hear of it. I left with one last lingering look at Tohru and headed out with Kyo.

We got to school a few minutes later, i sat in class, i let my eyes wander, the bell hasn't rung eyes wandered to Tohru's seat next tome. This was one of my favorite classes because of that. I smiled at her seat.

The day just went on as normal. I like school, but Tohru makes it fun. When the bell rang i didn't wait for Kyo i ran home. I looked behind and saw Kyo waiting for me at the school, i felt bad but he would leave soon. When i burst through the door I saw hatori sitting and Tohru. I smiled widely at Tohru, she smiled at me.

I walked over to her and she stood up

**SHIGURE (SORRY FOR THE JUMPS IN POV'S but it will stop sowwy!)**

I looked up from my conversation with Hatori when Yuki barged through the door, He locked eyes with Tohru, i kept my camera with me, i took a picture of him, the door was open behind him and he was staring at Torhu even though you couldn't tell in the photo since you just saw Yuki.

Toruh got up and met him in them middle of the room.

"Hey Yuki! How was school?" She asked sweetly, He smiled at her  
"It was okay, but it wasn't as fun without you." He said she giggled and blushed, i took another pic.  
"Hey how big is your hand compared to mine?" Yuki asked, she held her hand up as if she was going to high-5 him and he placed her hand touching hers. i took another picture, They have so many damn moments! It's cute!

Tohru them curled her fingers so they where holding hands, he copied. I snapped another picture. Hatori looked at me confused. Thankfully sometimes i can communicate telepathically with him

'_I've been taking pictures of Yuki and Tohru because they _obviously _have deep feelings for each other. i mean come one, i mean have you ever seen Yuki show as much emotion ever than he did yesterday, or today have you ever seen him smile THIS much?' _ I asked Hatori, he responded a moment later

'_You have a point there Shigure. How many pictures have you taken?_'  
'_about 5-10.n They make a pretty cute couple._' I responded  
'_I could see them being together, what's your plan?_' He asked,  
'_Well, i guess we should just help them along, and have their feelings take charge?_' I shrugged  
'_Have they done anything that sure states of their affection?_' Hatori asked, i knew he would ask that  
'_Well Yuki has kissed tohru on her forehead a few times, last night he kissed her cuts voluntarily, he left her an anonymous love note and they've held hands just not really remark on it_' i said triumphantly

'_And Tohru?_' He asked, i nodded  
'_She doesn't move away when he's close, girls move away from boys they don't like, what she just did, curling her fingers so they held hands, look they still are she smiles when she sees him. Last night when she woke up_' i trailed off

'_What?_' Hatori asked,  
"_Answe_r_ me this, have you noticed whenever a patient wakes up if they are in a relationship or have feelings for someone don't they usually call that person's name before anyone else?_" I asked, he sighed

_'Yes,'  
_'_And Yuki was the name she called out, i can see it in her eyes._' I retorted, hatori sighed and agreeded.

"Well I'm home!" Kyo said, "Yuki ditched me at the school" Kyo said, "Sorry, i kind of ran home" Yuki said, i smiled, Probably to rush home and see Tohru...

"Shigure, can you drop me off at the market?" Tohru said, i nodded. I forgot she had to go to the arena. "Where's you stuff?" I asked, not implying what i meant.

"Outside. on the porch" She responded. I nodded. We walked outside

**TORHU**

I got my "Silver Dragons" Karate duffel bag and let hang off my shoulder as we walked down the porch to Shigure's car.

"You excited kiddo?" Shigure asked, i nodded  
"This could either make me first girl in my dojo to have a black belt or to stay a belt away from my dream." I said, i played with my thumbs.

We got to the arena and i shakily took a breath and walked in Shigure, i approached the counter. All of the students had at least one person to be there at the beginning of the fight before they go on to help encourage and stuff like that they can have 3 people at the most. Shigure is the person i have. I would ask Yuki but he doesn't know about it yet.

"Honda, Torhu, Silver Dragon" I said to the lady at the counter, she smiled at me. "Okay Miss Honda The SIlver Dragons are meeting in practice room 10" She said i nodded and thanked her. The practice room was big with wood floors. We had a bathroom where we can change into our Gii's. I put my on and added my brown belt. I walked out Shigure smiled.

"Aww you look cute!" Shigure squealed like he does. I rolled my eyes at him

"I have to return to the house to test the cure, but i will come back at 5." He said to me, I nodded, He ruffled my hair and exited the practice room. Our 'supporters usually come at 5.

I got up and walked to my friend Tori, she was 3 belts behind me. She wa smy age but went to a different school.

"Can you help me with the board Tori?" i asked, she nodded happily.  
"I'll be cheering for you Torhu!" She exclaimed, I smiled, She set a board on the cinder blocks. i broke it easily. It was my basic warm-up to break a board and keep adding one board at a time. it's a good warm up routine cause you kind of wake up your body that way.

"Thanks I'll be cheering for you too!" i said, as i broke 2 boards  
"I'm so excited! Your going for your black belt!" She squealed, i smiled "And you your purple one!" I said happily, i broke three boards. That was the most i could do for now

"I always love the Belt tournament. Only a few people from each dojo, ones who are ready compete in it to go to the next belt!" She said, i nodded. we begun sparring.

"So have you told Yuki yet?" Tori asked, i had told her about Yuki and that i was keeping this from him even though i didn't like it  
"No not yet, I decided to wait." I spoke up, She looked at me with a 'Are you serious look.'  
"You've been performing for 8 years and going for you black belt. I think he can know" Sh esaid,We stopped and rested, SensiRobert wantedus to just warm-up al ittle and then rest for the tournament.

"So who are we fighting?" "I don't know, well find out we have two opponets" I said "When is the tournament over?" Tori asked "Till 11" I nodded, This tournament was longer than other cause of how many people compete and the Belt awarding ceremony.

"I wish you luck in getting you purple belt" I said giving Tori a hug, She hugged me back  
"And i wish you luck for you black belt." She responded, i turned around and saw Dylan a black belt in karate hes been performing for 11 years and is a grade above me. HE goes to Me and uki's school.

"Hey Torhu, i wish you luck. You deserve it"he said, he;s tall (as tall as Yuki) with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He was pretty handsome but i prefer Yuki...

"Thank You Dylan!" I said, he gave me a hug. i waved at him and he left. Tori looked at me her mouth agape

"What was that!" She exclaimed,  
"He hugged me" i said puzzled.  
"I think Dylan likes you!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes  
"Even if he did you know i like Yuki." i said she nodded.

"Hey didn't you say a guy forcefully kissed you at school on Valentines day?" Tori asked, i nodded  
"Jeez, they boys are just throwing themselves at you!" She exclaimed, i blushed embarrassed  
"I don't even know if You-know-who likes me!"I said to her lifting my arms into the air, causing my sleeve to fall all the way down revealing my pale arm

"Torhu What happened?!" Tori asked shocked and worried. I grimaced at my arm  
"You know that guy in the paper, who has attacked 5 people?" She nodded  
"Well he paid me a visit and hes now attacked 6 people" i said, she hugged me tight, as if afraid id slip away..,

The clock struck 5...

**YUKI (Very brief sorry, it's just this chapter, cause I'm trying to show what they are feeling and what's going on, please work with me!)**

Hatori just left, we had tested the potion, it was positive. We can still transform on command if we really want to or if our bodies are under to much stress

I hope Tohru won't be lonely when she comes home from shopping and me Kyo are at the tournament.

"Well boys, I'm going to be hanging with Ayame." Shigure said, we nodded. We waited for him to leave  
"You almost ready?" I asked Kyo, he nodded.  
"Afterwards I'm going to say hey to an old friend of mine though okay," He said, i nodded.

We started walking and arrived at the arena a quarter to 5 so we got some food, we haven't eaten yet. and sat down.. This is going to be interested.

**TORHU**

The tournament was about to begin. Dylan kept hanging around me. it was very weird... I tried to ignore him. I was pacing around, a nervous habit i have developed, like biting my lip.

"Toruh! We have to tie our hair up" Tori said, i sighed i took out one of my thick ponytail bands and tied my hair in the high ponytails girls with long hair where required to do. In a high ponytail my hair was just a inch or 2 above my waist. I had really really long hair. Meanwhile Tori's was mid-back

"I'm so nervous!" I squealed we both squealed.  
"I find it weird how no one at my school knows about my karate. I'm glad i keep it hidden." I said, Tori nodded.

The loud clock struck 6. We all waited, i instinctively held my breath we could hear the announcer from hear and see everything on the huge screen in front of us with great quality.

"Hellllllo everybody!" The announcer announced stretching out the Hello. Everyone cheered, "Tonight is our annual Belt Tournament!" I put a hand to my neck i felt a sting when i realized the cut on the back of my neck curved around to the front of my neck and took a sharp downward point and stopped at my collarbone. "Damn it!" i cursed under my breath when i saw crimson blood on my hand. I asked one of the adults to help me stop the bleeding. we had no bandages in this room. So we had to stop the bleeding.

We stopped it momentarily. I hadn't noticed my cut was that long. I blushed when i thought of Yuki kissing my cuts.  
"Why are you all blushing red!?" Tori teased, i sighed and whispered to her  
"When i got injured yesterday Yuki kiss both of my cuts, my arm and the back of my neck" I said blushing harder, she squealed silently.

The white belts started first, it was cute to all of us, cause we are all way more experienced now and they're so cute. Tori patted me on the back; right on my wound. I winced, she looked at me worried,I motioned for her to follow me. We got up and went to the bathroom. I lifted up the back of my gii, then the black tank-top i wore underneath, just in case my Gii where to fall off... Yeah that would be embarrassing if that did occur, but that's highly unlikely.

I lifted up my tank top on the back and she saw the huge bruise on my back "The man threw me at a tree, he;s very strong and it hurt like hell." I explained she teared up and hugged me, I hugged her too, we fixed her up so she wan't puff or red and went back inside. There weren't many white belts, so they moved on to yellow, orange and green. It was interesting watching the lower belts fight but always cool. It was 7 when that part of the tournament finished.

At 7:30 blue belts competing for purple where summoned, the blue belts in our dojo got up, Tori got up and i hugged her and wished her luck.

I waited with baited breathe "Next! We have Tori Pines going up against Lauren Smith" I bit my lip as i watched her fight, her opponent was good, but not a match for her. I cheered when she won. She just had to beat her second opponent and if she did great and the judges thought so to she will walk away with a purple belt. When the blue belts came back i raced up to her and practically screamed

"You did amazing!" She smiled and jumped up and down with me. "Your walking away with that belt!" i said, we high-5'ed.

After awhile purple belts going for red went and then reds going for brown went. I started freaking out but calmed myself. Shigure and the rest of the supports waited with us.

"Brown belts competing for black come forward." I stood up Tori did what i did for her to me. Dylan got up and kissed my forehead. I dissmissed him. I felt weird when he kissed my head. it felt like someone else lips had the right and not his...

**SHIGURE (AGAIN THE POV's ARE BRIEF BUT I"M SORRY IT"S THIS CHAPTER !)**

**I** walked with an anxious Tohru.

"Your going to be great!" I urged she looked at me "I have to break or at least try and break 4 boards then i have to spar another brown belt." She said i nodded.

"I feel kinda of bad lying to Yuki... And Kyo!" She added the last part sudden;y, i smile. I took my camera out and asked her to take a pose, she posed and i snapped a picture. She looked happy, i knew she had potential for a black belt. We all gathered at the side of the arena, she stretched and was ready. i looked at her

"Yuki and Kyo would be proud. I said," she smiled, at the mention of Yuki's name.  
"I have to defeat this opponent and then defeat my last opponent an if the judges like it i will have a black belt." She said, i nodded. i patted her back and she winced, i forgot about her bruise.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, she nodded  
"I can do this," She said,  
"I Like it! Lets do this!" I encouraged.

"Miss Honda?" The man who admitted the fighters into the fight area asked, Tohru nodded. He signaled to the announcer she was coming their way... I went to take my seat...

**YUKI**

All of the fighters where pretty good, Kyo was definitely interested. Now Brown belts going for Black started. Two girls got on the mat. One was tall, (shorter than me though) With long brown hair, her back was to me and the other was tall as well with blonde hair.

"Okay fighters you must first break or attempt to break 4 boards." I nodded widening my eyes for no reasoning. The blonde girl went up first, she broke two of the board and screamed in pain after that. The brown-haired girl walked up. To my astonishment she broke all four, she was a pretty thin and petite girl which shocked me.

"Okay this match is Miss Tilly Brown versus Miss Torhu Honda!" I chocked on my drink. Kyo slapped me on the back.

"Did-he say- Toruh?!" i asked, Kyo nodded, his mouth opened and eyes widen. We stared at the fight

"That cannot be Tohru!" Kyo screamed, a few people looked at us, i heard a camera snap (**Hmm, i wonder who did that? sarcasm**) but didn't see it or the person...

"If Torhu was in Karate she wouldn't be at our level she would be a lower belt." Kyo exclaimed. I began thinking.

"FIGHT!" We walked down to get a better loo. The two girls began to circle. We saw on the brunette's collarbone there was a long and deep cut, just like Toruh...

I got a better look a there face, and it was the girl ive longed for a while...

"I cannot believe this!" Kyo exclaimed, I nodded,  
"I'm just hurt she kept this from me..." I trailed off sadly.

I watched Torhu fight, she was amazing, she was graceful and dangerous.

"She deserves it." I spoke up Kyo looked at me  
"She's amazing" I said, he watched her too and nodded.

Torhu won the first challenge, i cheered as loud as i can even though she wouldn't hear me.

"Torhu's bleeding! her cut opened!" i exclaimed

Her performance made her more amazing o me, but i was still hurt that she kept this from me...

**TORHU**

I walked into the arena ready. i faced my opponent. We had to break boards first. She broke 2 out of four and screamed in pain. I broke all four. I looked at shigure up in the stands he was cheering, i smiled. We began to spar, we weaved and fought on the mat. but i wound up winning.

When we finished i ran to the side of the arena where we where directed. My fellow dojo members competing in this round cheered and hugged me. Shigure met up with me, he high-5'ed me. i screamed from happiness.

"No all i need to do is do great in nun-chucks, bow staff and beat another person!" I said excitedly When we entered the practice room, i was tackled by Tori and everyone whooped and hollered and applauded. Dylan ran up to me and kissed me. I pushed him off.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed, he looked shocked  
"I;m congratulating you!" He exclaimed,i stared at me  
"Usually friends hug or high-5 someone NOT KISS THEM!" i said unhappy.

"But i thought you liked me." He said dumbfounded.  
"I'm sorry but i don't" I said, he looked at me  
"There's another boy isn't there?" He asked , i didn;t answer...  
"Of course there is" He exclaimed upset

He left upset, i walked over to Shigure and Tori

"You did amazing! Tori shouted, i smiled and hugged her.  
"So another boy huh?" Shigure asked teasingly. I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"What did you think Shigure?" I asked, he smiled proudly  
"You young lady did amazing, way better than your opponent" He congratulated.

Awhile later we moved on to the next round...The round that defined if you move up or not.

Before i knew it Tori went up, i cheered and congratulated her when she returned. Then it was my turn, i walked out with my lucky BO staff and nun-chucks I treasure them

"Okay Tohru Honda and her opponent Jade Wilsion will demonstrate a BO staff routine and nunchucks then spar. First up Miss Jade." The announcer spoke

**YUKI**

Rue was up again, her opponent went first. She did a pretty basic routine, nothing impressive, the Torhu did her routine, it was amazing how skilled she was. The they brought out their nun-chucks Torhu went first this time and totally blew my mind, Jade did good to but not as well.

And now they spar Toruh and her opponent (who was better than Rue's previous one) ws better, they were evenly matched, Torhu in the end won, i cheered along with Kyo.

**TOHRU**

I just finished, i ran to Shigure congratulated me. I nodded breathlessly.

I sa Dylan run up to me, i tried to dodge him but he picked me up.

"Damn it! Dylan out me down!" I ordered, he put e down i ran from him to Tori who cheered.

"NOW! Will all karate students come to the arena and stand with your dojo's." The announcer called. Sensi Robert led us out.

"Torhu You did amazing! Good job!" He congratulate me. I put a hand to my neck and smiled. i felt blood. I quickly wiped it away.

We all stood in the arena

"And last but not all least Tori Potter from Silver Dragon is upgraded too purple belt." After awhile i finally heard them start to announce Brown belts.

"And last but certainly not least, Torhu Honda is upgraded to Black belt. Miss Hoda please come up to get your black belt." i walked up the steps and accepted the belt from him.

After that Shigure and iwalked to his car

"I am so proud of you!" He cheered.  
"Nice show Tohru" We whirled around and saw Kyo and Yuki leaning against Shigure's car,i gasped, They where hear. good thing i'm out of gii

"Good job" Kyo said clapping slowly, I swallowed nervously.  
"How could you keep this from us!" Kyo demanded  
"I was worried to tell you guys" I said  
"I'm just mad i wan't informed!" Kyo exploded  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki asked hurt. I walked up to him and placed a hand on hs shoulder

"I'm so sorry Yuki,i was nervous on what you guys would have thought" HE put a hand on mine and sighed  
"It's okay" He said i nodded

"Did you guys see the Belt ceremony?" i asked, they shook their heads.  
"I'm now a black belt!" I exclaimed Kyo cheered.

Yuki did something i did not expect. Yuki picked me up and spun me around

"Tohru that's amazing!" He exclaimed he set me down and kissed my forehead (**Unknown to Torhru, Shigure had taken pictures during the fights, and unknown to both of them, Shigure snapped a picture of Yuki spinning Toruh and one of him kissing he forehead**)

Toheu smiled,

"I'm sorry i kept it from you guys" I said they shook otheir heads

"It's okay" Yuki smiled.

When we got home i put my stuff away. I heard something, when i turned around i saw a note on my desk

**Torhu-**

**How was the tournament? Yes, I have been watching you...You are a very interesting girl...**

**Sleep dreams...**

I dropped the note and screamed...

_**I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I'm happy its long i've written over 7 thousand words today! THAT;s AWESOME! I hoped you liked the YukiXTohru fluff. Who left the note... Stay tuned! Please review, NO FLAMES!I love the feedback by the way! :)**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_


	5. The Potion worked and Scares!

_**HEY GUYS! I am on a roll! These two days Please enjoy and review nicely, i love the feedback! I hoped you like the last long chapter! :)**  
_

_**Also i really hope i'm doing a good job for you guys! You people are awesome.**_

_**I want to say a big THANK YOU to Chesirecat23TheWanted and TorhruandYukiforever! I Loved you reviews! That brightened up my day!**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_

**_THE CURSE HAS BEEN LIFTED AND Scares_**

**_YUKI_**

"Hey Shigure we forgot to tell Tohru the potion worked" I said to him, he nodded  
We got up to go tell her when we heard screaming, we ran up to Tohru's room

"What happened?!" I asked, she showed me a note, i read it. I showed Shigure and Kyo

"I saw the same man who injured me out the window!" She said shakily. I grabbed her and pulled her close, she began crying

"It's okay,I'm here," I whispered soothingly into her ear. She sniffled and looked at me alarmed.

"Why haven;t yo changed yet?" She asked surprised.  
"The Cure worked Rue!" I exclaimed she smiled and we all cheered. Her fears forgotten, She was still in my arms i brought her close again, she wrapped her arms around my neck. (**Shigure took a picture of this, from now on, i'll say (Snap!) when Shigure takes a picture,**) I smiled. I inhaled her sweet lavender scent a scent i have always been fond of.

"I need to hug all of you!" Tohru exclaimed, she ran to Shigure who moved his camera, he's been carrying that around for some reason... She hugged him around his middle, he hugged her too and ruffled her hair. She walked to Kyo and hugged him, He looked taken back, but eventually patted her back awkwardly. She returned to me and hugged me for a longer amount of time,. I hugged her back. she fit perfectly into my arms,

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

"Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed, she turned around "I challenge you! To a fight!" He exclaimed, she stared wide-eyed at him  
"Kyo!" I said warning.  
"Nah its all right. I accept your challenge!" She announced, Shigure clapped. I glared at Shigure. He smiled innocently.

"Let's do it!" Kyo exclaimed. We all went outside. Tohru and Kyo got up and faced each other. Shigure sat on the soft grass. i stood up just encase.

Tohru got into position so did Kyo. **(Snap!)** He looked at me to signal the fight, i groaned.

"Ready...Set...Fight!" I announced, they began circling. Kyo smirked

"This will be easy! I've been training my whole life! How long have you been training?" He asked in a cocky manner,  
"8 years, so half my life." Tohru responded.

"This still will be easy," He lunged for her, she swooped under him and, steadied herself. he lunged again but this time she flipped him **(Snap!)**. He landed on hte ground with a big "ohf!" She smiled at him and crouched over him,

"Your problem is your too cocky." She said she stood up, and brushed herself off. She turned around and smiled at me. I started laughing my head off. I fell to the ground laughing very hard.

Kyo glared at me from the ground.

"You just got your ass beat by Tohru! That's awesome!" I shouted through my laughs. He glared at me and sprang onto his feet and tried to tackle me **(Snap!)** i rolled out of the way and got up. **(Snap!)**

Kyo got up and walked to the house, he smashed the whole door. So we (except Kyo) got to work on it. i was still chuckling  
"Shut up yuki!" Kyo yelled, that made all 3 of us laugh.  
"Congrats Tohru that was really cool" Shigure said, she smiled  
"Thank you" She thanked him  
"Yeah it was kind of funny too! But really cool" I put in she smiled. We finished and went inside. we fixed up the main room cause Kyo in his hissy fit turned stuff over.

"He is never going to live this down" i said smiling teasingly. Tohru and Shigure nodded.

"Well we have to get to school." Tohru said, Tohru and i started walking Ky followed us a few feet behind, his ears where red with embarrassment.

When we got to school we stilled had awhile before the bell rang. Tohru's friends Uo and hana came up.

"SO what's new?" Ou asked, i stifled a laugh  
"You know how Tohru practices Karate?" Both girls nodded  
"Well i got my black belt!" Tohru exclaimed , the girls hugged her cheering for her,  
"We are so proud of you!" Ou exclaimed  
"Yes we are proud of you" Hana answered

"So what are you chuckling about prince?" Ou asked, took a breathe  
"Kyo challenged Tohru in a fight before school and she flipped him over!" I exclaimed laughing again. Tohru smiled again.

"You beat hot-head?" Ou asked, Tohru nodded giggling, Kyo walked in  
"Heard Tohru fliped you over" Hana said, Kyo's ears became red.  
"I wasn't ready!" I defended himself  
"Dude, you ran at her!" I counter-argued. He glared at me  
"Shut up" He said, i smiled at him

The day went on as usual...

**TOHRU**

Yuki and i tarted to walk home, Kyo ran home ahead of us. I walked next to Yuki, and i felt our hands brush. I blushed at the small contact. He brushed his hand against mine again, i smiled. I touched he tips of his fingers with mine. He in return grasped my hand and interlocked our fingers, i looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at me. He was so sweet. We walked the rest of the way home.

We entered the door with our hands still interlocked **(snap!) **WE set our stuff down, we released our hands, to my sadness. I loved the feeling of my hand in his. I went to put my things in my room. I set my backpack next to my bed, i smiled at the pictures on my shelf above my nightstand.

On a shelf right above my nightstand i had a picture of my mom, and i recently put one of my dad. I smiled at their pictures. Then on next to them, i had a picture of Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and me. And then one of just Yuki. I smiled at it.

I walked back down to see Yuki reading a book, i smiled. i looked out the window . I regretted doing so. I saw the same man. I rubbed my arm. he smiled wickedly. I started trembling, he waved to me. I waved back terrified. I put a hand to my chest where my cut came out from behind neck to stop at the center of my chest.

He smiled again, i started whimpering. Yuki loked up,

"Tohru?" He asked, the man disappeared. He got up and was at my side instantly.  
"What;s wring Rue?" He asked softly, I pointed a hand at the window  
"He was there!" i cried out. Yuki wrapped an arm around my shoulders **(Snap!)**

"Tohru? What's wrong?" Shigure asked, he was in the room too,

"Nothing i had a scare." I said, he nodded. Yuki rubbed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Its okay Tohru. I'm here for you always." HE whispered into my ear softly **(Snap!)**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I got ready to bed, I was very tired. i changed into my pj's and flopped into bed and turned the lights off... Unaware of what was really going on...

**I am so sorry this chapter is short! I will make the next one long! I love the reviews and feedback! I love you guys! What will happen next...**

**Stay tuned! Please review!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	6. Kidnapped!

_**HEY GUYS! I hoped you liked my last chapter! I'm sorry it was shorter than I usually do :( I'll make it up with this one though! **  
_

_**Also I'm going back to school, so update won't be as frequent but i will try! :) Also i don't know what i've said before but Tohru's eyes are brown! Just in case. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

_**Look I know Tohru gets beaten up a lot but please go with it! It will get better! :-/**_

_**Sorry this chapter is short too, i try but i'm just a human.**_

_**Enjoy and review!**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!  
KIDNAPPED!**_

_**TOHRU**_

I was awoken by a sound, I got up. I wiped sleep from my eyes. I got up but didn't turn the lights on. I heard another rustle. I turned around, i saw a dark figure. Before i could respond...over even scream he rushed up to me and grabbed my arm roughly. I whimpered.

"If you make a noise or alert the men in the house, I will make you regret." He said wickedly. Moonlight streamed in and i saw his face...

He was the same man as my attacker. HE was tall. slightly taller than Yuki and Kyo. He was lean and well built. He was pale from what i could see. He had the same long scar down his face. He had cruel, dark, unforgiving eyes. He is handsome but his looks also make him look cruel.

Still holding my arm in an iron grip, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a rag. I had a bad feeling this wasn't a robbery.

"HELP! Yuki! Kyo! Shigure!" I screamed, he then shoved the rag on my face. It smelled very sweet, i fell limp. Darkness enveloping me...

**YUKI**

I was sleeping soundly, when i heard Rue scream "HELP! Yuki, Kyo Shigure!" I jumped to my feet, I raced out of my room, thankfully i left the door for some reason or i would have broken it down. i was joined by Shigure and Kyo we burst through the door to Rue's bedroom. WE where just in time to see a dark figure jump out the window carrying a body in a fireman's lift. I ran to the window.

"He has Tohru!" I shouted, Kyo and Shigure ran to the window, just to see him jump into a dark van and drive off. I raced down the stairs and out the door, but the van was nowhere in sight. i sunk to my knees.

I felt tears spring to my eyes,

"Tohru..." i whispered. I felt my world crumble around me. I shouted "Tohru!" My first love was taken from me... I started crying, i had been doing that a lot over the course of the last week. And She was the reason that triggered. i have changed alot in the time i have known Tohru, i can express myself more; Laugh cry, even smile more.

She was my light, i love her, i can say it now and not care what anyone says. And now she's gone...

I heard running, Shigure was at my side.

"Yuki? are you okay?" Shigure asked, i shook my head,  
"She's gone, He took her." I said, my voice cracked from my crying.  
"Don;t worry, We will find her!"Kyo said, he just arrived.

"Yuki I've never seen you so upset. I know she means alot to you." Kyo said, trying to understand, i nodded, not ready to tell the world yet about my feelings.  
"She does, Thank you Kyo" i said, i got up. My tears starting to diminish, i wiped them away. I had to stay strong to get Tohru back.

"I must stay strong, I will come for you Tohru." I whispered into the night. I'm glad tomorrow is Saturday i can't bare to go to school and tell Uo and Hana Tohru has been taken.

Shigure put a hand on my shoulder.

"We must contact Hatori" Shigure said, i nodded, we proceeded to walk back to the house, i look back

"I will find you..." I promised,

**TOHRU**

I felt myself being put into a van or car of some sort. We began driving, when i heard some yell "TOHRU!" It was yuki! I couldn't open my eyes, or react, but i knew i was far away by now...

We have been driving around for what felt like 2 hours. We drove on alot of winding roads, i think we are in a forest, i can hear animals. Birds, deer, and all of that. I'm scared, i know this man can be dangerous...

Before i could continue with my thoughts, i was roughly grabbed by both of my arms, (which where tied to my side) my legs were bound and my ankles, my arms where bound to my sides. I had a gag in my mouth and a blindfold over my eyes.

Damn kidnapper. He must be pretty good to know not to underestimate his victims...

He or someone picked me up and i heard a door open. I was carried into some building. I was set down. The blindfold was removed. i was in a cabin. My kidnapper left with one other man.

It was a pretty big cabin, it was made of oak it had three couches, a fireplace, a kitchen, a rug in the middle of the floor. A hallway walked down to reveal other doors for rooms i did not know of. The windows had nice black curtains.' Moonlight streamed in through the windows,

It was beautiful but i wasn't happy about my circumstances...

_'Mom please help me, i hope Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are okay, I miss them , especially Yuki... I think i'm in love mom.' I said in my head 'Please help me get back to him.' _I felt a surge of strength.

I slipped my ankles out of the bond with ease. I awkwardly kept moving my body so i moved the rope till the knot was in front of me. I strained my hands to reach them, i started untying them I finished and slipped the ropes off, i removed the gag and ran to the door but the men returned around tackled me.

"She's a feisty one... Lock her in the back room" The man said in a 'I-don't-care-what-you-do-' voice, the man picked me up and threw me into a room in the back of the large cabin. I slammed my fists on the door.

The room had a mirror for some reason, a small bed, and a rug. It had a very small window. I saw my reflection in the mirror i had a small cut on my head, it didn't bleed much. I lifted my shirt and saw i still had a bruise on my back, I sighed. it was all because of him...

I sat down on the small bed, I wonder, when they'll find me...I hope Yuki's okay...I miss him. His amethyst eyes and silver haired, paired, good-looks, gentle manners and pale skin made him easily one of the most handsome boys at our school.

'_Mom... I hoped you would be with me to go through this... I've concluded I'm in love...With Yuki. I love his sweet and gentle personality. His drive to be good in school. Just everything about him. You would approve of him Mom, i know you would._'

I felt a few tears trail down my cheeks, as i thought of the dark amethyst eyes that i missed...

_**YUKI**_

I stayed up for the police to come and make a report, Hatori was on his was, with Momijji and Kisa. I paced around the length of the room. I had finally stopped crying, i was determined now to get her back.

I heard a knock on the door, It was two police officers, i bid them in. I closed the door.

"I suppose your the victim's relative?" I shook my head,  
"Boyfriend?" He asked, i blushed  
"I wish..." I muttered unintentionally, but the cop heard me and smiled encouragingly at me  
"Well get her back to yo son. What's you name?" The cop asked, holding his hand out for a hand shake  
"Yuki Sohma" I replied i gave him a firm handshake.  
"Deputy Rogers" He shook my hand.  
"Don't worry lad, we will get your special girl back" He said determined, i nodded blushing. I didn't try to deny it,

Shigure and Kyo walked into the room we all sat down.

"Full name"

"Tohru Linae Honda." I said,  
"Age?"  
"15 Same as me" I said, Shigure pretty much let me do most of the answering, the cop understood why.  
" Physical Description?"  
"Shigure? You might want to do this one. I might get carried away." i muttered the last part under my breath

"Tohru is 5'7, Skinny with pale skin and specks of freckles on her face. She has big brown eyes and waist length brown hair." Shigure replied, i nodded.

"Okay thank you. Where was she last seen?" He asked,  
"Upstairs in her bedroom, a few hours before the incident." I replied, the cop nodded.  
"Any leads?" Something dawned on me  
"Tohru! She received a note!" I ran upstairs to her room and got the note out of the envelope.

The deputy put gloves on and picked the note up. He took out finger print dust.

"There are two sets of fingerprints. Tohru's and her kidnapper, but we don't know who he is."  
"It was the man from the newspaper!" I declared he nodded.  
"We can't find him though. We will try all we can." The deputy said gravely. The police left, telling us to call if something comes up or that they will be in contact if they found any leads. Hatori knocked on the door.

"We heard the news!" Momiji said, poor kid he was almost in tears.  
"Is Sissy really gone?" Kisa asked tearing up, I nodded sorrowfully. I felt worse for the little tiger, she loved Tohru as sister(hints the name.)  
"We will bring her back Kisa" I promise. The girl nodded tearfully. I patted her back.

"DO you have any idea, who took?" Hatori asked i shook my head  
"It's the guy in the newspaper but we have no idea where to start." I replied bitterly

"Well we have to try!" Momiji cried out. I nodded. We sat down trying to think.

"What he want with Tohru? She hasn't done anything to get on anyone's bad side." Kyo murmured. Everyone nodded.

"This guy could want a ransom or Blackmail." I said everyone looked at m curiously.  
"Well no one kidnaps innocent people for no reason. There is always an angle." I stated, everyone looked deep in thought.

"Ransom seems likely, Cause i don't know what they would blackmail us or her for." Hatori stated back, i nodded.

The phone rang...

_**TOHRU**_

I lay down on my bed sighing. What did the want with me. The door opened.

"Call The Sohma's house now" The man ordered, i shot up from my position.  
"Why?" I asked, he sighed  
"Just do it." He ordered again, i knew the reason, and i wouldn't do it  
"No" I said firmly. He looked outraged  
"What did you just say?!" He asked angry.  
"N-O! Spells No!" I said, i felt something strike my cheek. HE had slapped me.I put a hand to my cheek, it stung, i saw in the mirror it was a big hand-shaped mark. He threw me against the wall. Hard. My bruises from earlier had already healed, and i'm sure i'll get new ones now... and pulled on my hair sharply to stand up.

"Call Now! You will be severely punished" He said evilly. I gulped i knew a guy like him would have a knife...Or even a gun. So i agreed to obey, I was already to be punished if i resist any longer...

I took the phone shakily from his hand.

"Good Girl. Now Call Shigure." He said, my blood chilled when he said Shigure's name.  
"Yes I know Shigure... And Kyo... And Yuki." Fear set in my face when he said Yuki's name. He laughed at that. I shivered.  
"Now obey me and call." He said, i hesitated. He took a knife out, and cut my wrist cutting the skin making it bleed heavily.  
"Now call our you will get worse!" He yelled, i called Shigure's house phone dialed and Shigure picked up. He yanked the phone out of my hands...

_**YUKI**_

I tried my best calming the young kids down (even though Momiji is a year younger he still acts and looks like a young kid) Kisa started crying. I finally shushed her when the phone rang.

Shigure went to pick it up, He froze "Unknown number." He said aloud. "I'm going to pick up." He instructed, Kyo and I nodded. WE waited quietly. Shigure picked the phone up. He picked it up and clicked the receive/answer button.

"Hello?" He asked trying t remain calm. I heard a muffled voice. Shigure froze, terror took his facial expression. He dropped the phone...

**Ohh! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Yes unfortunately Tohru is going to be abused but she will make it. I'm not the only one to have done this. Please review nicely! NO FLAMES! I love writing this story! :) **

**Who was it on the phone who scared Shigure?  
Will Tohru escape out of her prison in the forest?  
Will they find a clue to her rescue and location?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	7. A Call and a Clue!

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! What's new? I am learning drill with FishCakeIce (He's a guardie with me and is awesome!) And starting to learn Saber! It's epic! So i am busy, with school, Guard, Band, Homework, making sure i read (I love reading!) updating for you lovely people and I might just might join concert band for the high school i do guard for. It'll be cool! I'll be part of two bands! And i'm getting ready for high school and graduation. And i hope to be conductor or the Graduation band for Graduation Day. (Every year an 8th grader in the adv. band gets to conduct the graduation band for the ceremony!) So yeah I'm a busy teen! (Well an 82-year-old in a teenager's body) Inside joke with my friends. Well that's what's new with me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's very tense and maybe a little dramatic!**

**Well it's time i shall stop rambling and get on with the story!**

**Please review nicely! No Flames**

**PEACE SPOTTY! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 7: A Call and a Clue!**

**SHIGURE**

I motioned for everyone to be quite, i put the phone to my ear and said

"Hello?" Hoping it was just a wrong number...  
"Hello Shigure" said an all to familiar voice, i froze, i dropped the phone. Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, and Moiji all looked at me. Hatori looked shocked. I picked the phone up.

"What do you want!?"I asked harshly. Kyo and Yuki looked at me confused.  
"Oh... You mean you are not missing anything? Or one..." He trailed off deviously  
"No..." I begged, he snickered  
"Oh yes." He said smugly, i gripped the phone til my knuckles turned white

"You Bastard!" I yelled, I looked over and say Yuki cover Kisa's ears, He let go and, looked at me concerned.  
"Aww, Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?" He asked mockingly. I muttered many curse words under my breathe

"What have you done to her?!" I demanded, h  
"Tsk, Tsk. Who says i've done anything?" He asked innocently, I heard soft crying from pain, i realized it was a girl...Tohru  
"'You bastard! What did you do to her!" I screamed! Hatori this time was covering Kisa's ears. Yuki escorted Kisa and Momiji out of the room and returned shortly. I was breathing heavily.

"Nothing bad...yet" He cackled evilly.  
"Let her go" i whispered, he chuckled  
"Yeah not going to happen" He said. I grounded my teeth.  
"Let her go dumbass" I said, he chuckled again.

"Well i have to go...I have things to attend too. See you later Shigure, Tell the boys i said hi" He hung up, I slammed the phone down.

"Shigure?" Yuki asked,  
"What the hell was that?" Kyo asked  
"He's back...Jonathan is back" Shigure announced, we all stared at him...

**TOHRU (Brief, sorry!)**

My kidnapper hung the phone up.

"Thank you, now for your punishment." He said, i tensed up. He took a step forward.

"Hey boss! We got a truckload of supplies waiting for us!" The henchman yelled, i gave a sigh of relief. I am thankful for that man!

The man in front of me growled hit me across the face again, sending me to the floor and left, locking the door behind him.

I sat on the bed. Did Yuki hear the conversation, Is he and Shigure and Kyo talking about it?

I sighed deeply. Well i guess i have to wait.

My two cuts kept bleeding, Yes he cut me again during the phone call, his cruel icy glare was enough to keep me from attracting Shigure's attention, if if did whatever his name is wouldn't be happy...

My cuts kept bleeding and bleeding, and i had nothing in the room to put pressure on them or anything to clean them. This is not good at all. My wrists where stained with crimson. I could still feel the pain... Nut they where bare-able. I looked out the window The sun had begun to set (I had already been here for a day) The sky was covered in pink, orange and blue it was beautiful. There was a small part of the sky that was a purple. It was lighter than his eyes... But it gave me hope and strength.

**YUKI**

Kyo and I just stared at Shigure for a few minutes.

"Shigure. Who's Johnathan?" I asked, Shigure shuddered.

"Johnathan is a mass-killer. They just don;t know this mystery attacker is him. Johnathan hit our town before you guys came. He killed 5 people in one night. He disappeared before the could catch him. He kidnaps people and demands a ransom or blackmails. He can be very dangerous. If he is still the way he is...he has injured Tohru," Shigure informed us gravely. I felt my eyes shimmer... I jumped back onto my feet.

"He said he didn't do much but he isn't done." Shigure continued, i grabbed the phone and called the Police. They came over in 10 minutes.

Shigure informed them about the phone conversation and Johnathan. The police took notes. I bowed my head, Tohru has been gone a day now. With no leads,

"Actually we can trace the direction of which the call was made, it if it was north of here or what not. We can tell how far or stuff like that but which directions helps in the long run." Deputy Rogers said, i lifted my head eagerly.

"We will start at once tomorrow. We will call you once we find out." He said, he shook our hands. I nodded, we are on the case...

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL 12:45 (LUNCH) **

I walked down the halls to my locker i opened it up. A picture of Tohru hung in it. And another one of Shigure and Kyo to make things less weird. I put my books away to grab my History book and Music folders (Both classes i shared with Tohru) I closed my locker when i saw girl leaning against the one next to me. Motoko Minagawa The President of my creepy Fan club. I stared at her.

"So... Where's Torhu?" She asked trying to act causal but i could tell she was happy not to see her. I sighed  
"I don't know." I said, she smiled evilly.  
"Good... Now that the pest is gone.. You can get with me" She said trying to be seductive(It wasn't working). She grabbed my tie. I removed her hand. Staring at her shocked and kind of disgusted. She cornered me. I can be hugged by a girl now, but i still didn;t like it...Unless it was Tohru. But if Motoko freaks me out anymore i'm going to transform.

"You think I'm going to get with you? After what you did to Tohru?!" I asked shocked and ticked off.  
"Well she isn't here anymore. and your mine!" She cried out, I pushed her away,  
"I'm not yours! And just because she isn't here at the moment doesn't make me up for grabs" I said, my temper rising slightly. She looked taken back.

"I'm way cooler than Tohru anyways, she's dorky, geeky and clumsy, While i am popular, graceful and yeah!" She tried to persuade me, but her flattery towards herself was falling on death ears, I shook my head  
"Tohru's 'geeky and dorky' behavior is actually quite cute to me, and I don't care what you think about yourself. Tohru is amazing and graceful in her way." I defended the love of my life. She looked upset

"But I'm the most beautiful girl at school!" She declared, i shook my head  
"Sorry but that's a matter of opinion." I said coolly. She looked outraged. I walked away smiling for the first i've since Torhu left, it was short lived. I heard Motoko crying out to me. i ignored her. I don;t like how she talked about Rue... I've never really liked her,, she resented Tohru for being special to me, i'm glad she is graduating next year... i know its mean but its true!

The day just dragged on dreadfully. I was painfully aware of Tohru's abstinence.

**TOHRU**

I was left in the room after yesterday he kept the light off. I couldn't turn the light on because he took the remote away. He hasn;t beaten me as much yet/ I had the two big cuts on my wrist, and the bruise on my cheek from his hand.

"It could be worse" i said, Yuki could be here instead of me. I wouldn't be able to survive without knowing about his health and whereabouts. I heard a a door slam hard. He's in a bad mood. From what i know he seems like the kind of guy to physically abuse someone when angry...  
The door flung open and he barged in and hit me.

"I decided you can have a notebook. Don;t do anything stupid while i'm gone, Patrick will be here." He said viciously. He left the lights on dim and locked the door.

I took the black journal. I opened it and grabbed a pencil he left. I wrote on the front page

_**Tohru Liane Honda's Diary**_

**_February_**_** 20th 2012 **_

I opened to another page and began writing what has happened without really knowing it.

_ February 18th 2012_

_My name is Tohru Honda. I am currently in this cabin or shall i say prison in a forest. I guess i shall start from when this all began..._

_I have been kidnapped..._

_It was the night before my karate tournament. I was in my room when a letter fluttered in through my window. I picked it up and it was a threat note. I was scared to death. Then i was walking home through the forest on The Sohma's property. Since my class-mate Yuki Sohma found me living in a tent on his cousin's land they let me stay with them._

_I was walking home when i heard something._

_I whirled around. I saw a tall man. He smiled wickedly. i stepped back. He was tall, with black hair, in the dim darkness I could see a scar down his cheek starting from next to his eye all the way down to his jawline. He had a wicked glare in his dark eyes. I knew already i was in trouble. I took another step back. HE took one forward. I stood my ground._

_"What do you want!?" I spoke out to him, he smiled evilly. I glared at him. He didn't answer._

_He lunged at me, my reflexes kicked in and i sent him flying by kicking him. He flew and hit a tree. I didn't see him come he attacked me and pinned me to the ground. HE took something out of his pocket. The cool silver gleamed in the moonlight. A knife. He took it a drew a deep, long cut on my arm from my forearm all the way to my wrist. HE laughed evilly as he did. I felt the blood spill out of my arm. It was coming fast. And then he made picked my hair up from around my neck. I braced myself for it. IF i tried to do something in ay form of retaliation he had a knife. He cut me on the back of my neck, It won't kill me (I hope) but take a lot of blood._

_I cried out, he chuckled and left. I drifted off and back. I felt consciousnesses leave me. I fell into darkness..._

_Later i awoke and called Yuki's name he raced to my side. Yuki had found me in the forest with a puddle of blood around my neck and arm. Hatori (A cousin of Shigure's and doctor) said i would be fine, i had loss a big amount of blood from the cut on my chest/neck and arm. I was able to perform in the tournament the next day I earned my black belt!_

_The cuts from that night are still raw (since i haven't been able to clean and take care of them) I have dried blood on my arm from the ropes irritating the skin and making the open._

_So the day after i went to school like normal. I had a suspicion something was going on or was going to happen. I had been right. That night i fell asleep. In the middle of the night I was awoken by a sound. I got up and wiped the sleep from my eyes and __turned around, i saw a dark figure. Before i could respond...over even scream ehe rushed up to me and grabbed my arm roughly. I whimpered._

_"If you make a noise or alert the men in the house, I will make you regret." He said wickedly. Moonlight streamed in and i saw his face..._

_He was the same man as my attacker. HE was tall. slightly taller than Yuki and Kyo. He was lean and well built. He was pale from what i could see. He had the same long scar down his face. He had cruel, dark, unforgiving eyes. He is handsome but his looks also make him look cruel._

_Still holding my arm in an iron grip, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a rag. I had a bad feeling this wasn't a robbery._

_"HELP! Yuki! Kyo! Shigure!" I screamed, he then shoved the rag on my face. It smelled very sweet, i fell limp. Darkness enveloping me once more..._

_I was put into a van and was taken somewhere. Thanks to my slightly advanced sense of direction i noticed we went North and escalated up in elevation. After two hours of driving my kidnapper stopped the car and pulled me out. My ankles where bound, my arms, and i had a gag in my mouth and a blind fold on_

_He set me down inside the cabin and took my gag and blindfold off. It was a pretty big cabin, it was made of oak it had three couches, a fireplace, a kitchen, a rug in the middle of the floor. A hallway walked down to reveal other doors for rooms i did not know of. The windows had nice black curtains.' Moonlight streamed in through the windows,_

_I slipped my ankles out of the bond with ease. I awkwardly kept moving my body so i moved the rope till the knot was in front of me. I strained my hands to reach them, i started untying them I finished and slipped the ropes off, i removed the gag and ran to the door but the men returned around tackled me._

_"She's a feisty one... Lock her in the back room" The man said in a 'I-don't-care-what-you-do-' voice, the man picked me up and threw me into a room in the back of the large cabin. I slammed my fists on the door._

_The room had a mirror for some reason, a small bed, and a rug. It had a very small window. I saw my reflection in the mirror i had a small cut on my head, it didn't bleed much. I lifted my shirt and saw i still had a bruise on my back, I sighed. it was all because of him..._

I turned to the next page n my diary i wrote_  
_

_February 20 2012_

_The next day i was lying on my bed when i heard the lock on the door click off and i was thinking..._

_What did the want with me. The door opened._

_"Call The Sohma's house now" The man ordered, i shot up from my position._  
_"Why?" I asked, he sighed_  
_"Just do it." He ordered again, i knew the reason, and i wouldn't do it_  
_"No" I said firmly. He looked outraged_  
_"What did you just say?!" He asked angry._  
_"N-O! Spells No!" I said, i felt something strike my cheek. HE had slapped me.I put a hand to my cheek, it stung, i saw in the mirror it was a big hand-shaped mark. He threw me against the wall. Hard. My bruises from earlier had already healed, and i'm sure i'll get new ones now... and pulled on my hair sharply to stand up._

_"Call Now! You will be severely punished" He said evilly. I gulped i knew a guy like him would have a knife...Or even a gun. So i agreed to obey, I was already to be punished if i resist any longer..._

_I took the phone shakily from his hand._

_"Good Girl. Now Call Shigure." He said, my blood chilled when he said Shigure's name._  
_"Yes I know Shigure... And Kyo... And Yuki." Fear set in my face when he said Yuki's name. He laughed at that. I shivered._  
_"Now obey me and call." He said, i hesitated. He took a knife out, and cut my wrist cutting the skin making it bleed heavily._  
_"Now call our you will get worse!" He yelled, i called Shigure's house phone dialed and Shigure picked up. He yanked the phone out of my hands..._

_While he was on the phone he for some sick-twisted reason cut my other wrist for i'm guessing sheer enjoyment. His cruel, icy glare kept me quite. If i cried or screamed Shigure would hear and I would get in trouble and punished..._

I closed the book, i started documenting what's been going on. Even though i've only been here 3 days i've been abused already. He must have a lot of problems, a sick enjoyment of causing pain or something like that...

I sat depressed when i heard soft humming.

I looked around and saw light and smoke swirl into a figure with wings. I stood bewildered. The figure took a shape and face...

"Mom?" I aske,d the woman before me smiled,  
"Hello Tohru." She greeted

_**YUKI Earlier today**_

I got a bouquet of flowers; Tulips. Tohru's mom's favorite. I decided to pay a visit to her grave... I put the flowers in water and sat next to the grave.

I put them in a vase and sat them next to the large tombstone. I sat next to the stone

"Hi Tohru's mom. Please watch over her since i can't now. I'm Yuki Sohma. I've visited you before with Tohru. She's missing someone has taken her. I apologize for not being able to protect her." I said, i kept going not caring if i was talking to a grave.

"You daughter is special. She's radiant. I love everything about her, her smile, eyes and just yeah...I hope i can be worthy of your daughter."...

_**3rd person pov**_

Little did the teenage boy know...Someone was listening to his speech. An angel was listening to this young man declare his feelings towards her daughter.

"She must learn of her destiny...It is time" The mother said, she whisked away to a cabin in the forest hidden in the crook of a mountain. She saw her daughter... She had been watching her daughter and that boy and listening to her prayers...The boy loved her... and She loved him...

"They truly are meant for each other," She whispered...

**Cliffhanger! I know i'm horrible! Well! Here you go! I hoped you like it! Please review nicely! It will help me update!**

**What does Tohru's mother mean by "Her destiny?"  
What does Johnanthan want with Tohru?  
Will Yuki find Tohru before it's too late?**

**Will the lovers' be reunited? Or will Johnathan ruin it all?**

**Stay tuned! **


	8. I'm a what?

**_Hey guys i hope you are happy with the story so far! I try my best for you guys! Please review it helps a lot! Well i don't have a whole lot else to say. So_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from fruits basket, Just this plot line, but i really wish i did! :(_**

**_PEACE SPOTTY!_**

**_Chapter 8: I'm a what?!_**

**_TOHRU_**

My mother stood right in front of me. I was shocked beyond belief. My mother had a pair of pure gold wings. I looked at her shocked,

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you." She said. I nodded, shocked at my mother.  
"Sweetie, You are a fallen. A living angel" She said, i stared wide-eyed at her and did the normal thing. I fainted...

I woke up a few minutes later to my mom gently shaking me awake.

"I'm a fallen?" i asked, she nodded. I shuddered.  
"Time to bring your wings forward." She said, Oh great i have wings...

I felt something spring out of my back. As long as my wing span i grew long beautiful graceful sparkling white wings. It amazing they looked like regular wings but not like typical angel wings.

I looked in the mirror at my wings. They where breathtaking. I stared at my mom  
"What is wrong with me?" I asked shocked still  
"You are a fallen, not a common thing for one too find out this late." My mother commented. I grimaced, This couldn't be real!

"Mom what do i do now?" I asked scared, she smiled sympathetically.  
"You will train, you need to learn how to fly. My friend will teach you how to fight all of that stuff." My mom heard a door open. My mom disappeared.

"To hide your wings will them to hide back into your back" My mother's voice said, i willed them to and they did right as my captor opened the door.

"We built a large area for you outside hang outside. So we can talk buisness. You will not leave and will not come in until i blow this loud whistle" He said  
"What is you name?" I asked, he looked taken back  
"Johnathan, Now get into your dome" He snapped i hurried past him outside where i saw a large dome. made out of what i think is steel, which looked just like a cage at the zoo.

He shoved me inside and locked it. I touched it, Yes it is metal. I pressed my back to it, ignoring the pain and slid down the fence. I saw the curtains close. I felt my wings fold out. I looked at them. I couldn't believe i had wings.

My mother came back, i looked at her helplessly.

"Want to try flying?" She asked, i nodded. I willed myself to fly like she said, she said it would get way easier as i progressed. I lifted a foot into another foot, the 2 more. I fell to the ground, feeling instantly drained. My cuts bled more.

"Something wrong sweetie?" My mother asked,  
"Well my dead mother comes back to tell me I'm a fallen and that i've been taken from yuk- i mean my friends." She smiled when i slipped up. I blushed.

"I know about Yuki. I like him, he is a nice boy" she said smiling. I nodded.

"So how come I'm so weak?" I asked, she shook her head.  
"Fallen's are very sharp, bright and quick angels. You are weak because you need training." My mother said i nodded. At least i knew why.  
"But don't get to excited, your just going to get a bit stronger until you can defend yourself like a normal. Fallen's are born pretty weak and then gain the same strength as a normal person" My mother continued. I nodded

"Oh yeah! Every fallen has a companion! You shall get a Hawk My mother said, i looked even more shocked, i kept getting shocked.  
"You will need a baby, So you can raise it to be your loyal companion." My mother said giddy, I smiled at her. I had miss her so much!

"It will take awhile for your baby Hawk to arrive. It'll take a month or so. Then you shall raise it. I will give you a manual when it comes." My mother went on. I nodded. My wings caught the wind, it felt good. I stood up,

"So this is a thing i keep from people obviously. So i train secretly?" I asked, my mom nodded.  
"Yes , People know about Fallen's, They try and hunt you down and kill you, and its very cruel Tohru" My mother said gravely, I nodded.

"So, I'm a living angel. I fly, have a pet bird and can communicate with the dead. Anything else?" I asked, she smiled  
"Your pet can be used to transport messages." My mom said, i glanced at her,

"Hey! Get in here! IT's time to come in!" A voice yelled, I gasped. I quickly willed my wings into my body. I ushered myself to the door, Johnathan walked out and opened it for me. I walked inside and was immediately locked in my small room.

I wonder what's going on back at the house... Yuki... I started crying...

**YUKI**

"We need a plan!" I exclaimed, Shigure nodded thinking. So did Hatori. The kids came back. I fought back tears. Crying would freak the kids out.  
"Well we need to find out what he wants." Hatori said, I nodded.  
"He didn't say?" I asked Shigure, he shook his head. I sighed.

"Well This Johnathan must want something with Tohru." I said aloud.

"Wait! Tohru is close to us. He could have taken her for revenge." Hatori suggested, we thought about it.  
"Yea, but there has to be another reason." I said,  
"We will find out. Knowing his style Johnathan WILL call back" Shigure said aloud. I dipped my head, sad.

"Johnathan is also supernatural... He is a warlock if you will. Wizard. SO he must not want money" Hatori said, that shocked me and Kyo. Tohru's kidnapper was a wizard.

"Part of our world?" I asked, our world meaning supernatural. Shigure nodded. I shuddered.

"What would he want?"

**JOHNATHAN **

I shooed the girl outside and locked her in the dome we made for her.

I sat down and talked with Mike.

"'You sure she is one?" Mike asked, i nodded  
"She has all of the traits of one. And look!" I said, we opened the curtain a small bit. We saw the girl with white wings.  
"She IS a fallen" I said, Mike nodded.  
"So what are we going to do? Kill her?" Mike asked, i smiled

"We will, but we will have to weaken her. We can't kill her immediately. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo would kill us for it." I said Mike snickered  
"What?" I snapped,  
"Are you afraid of them?" Mike asked laughing, i glared at him  
"Of course not. But we have to use precaution." I defended myself. Mike stopped laughing.

I stood up and yelled at the girl to come in. She hastily put her wings in, and ran to the door. I walked outside to let her out. She ran into the cabin and i slipped into her room. She looked at me scared, i smiled.

I had this girl captive for 5 days. I smiled wickedly. I took another step forward, she took one backward. I pulled a knife out and took another step. She cowered. I had her right where i wanted...

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry! But this is part of the story. It will get better, I hope you liked it. Didn't that take a surprise twist? Tohru is a part of the supernatural world after all! Please review it helps me work faster!**

**Will The Sohma men find and rescue Tohru?  
****Will Tohru last long enough even in her weaken stage?  
****Will Tohru leran to cope with her new-found abilities?  
**

**What will happen next?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	9. Weakness and Desperation

**_Hey! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I try my best but i hope it was satisfactory. Please enjoy this chapter and sit back, grab a pound of bacon and enjoy the show! (First person to review and say which show that came from will get a shout out!)_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Fruits Basket or any of the amazing characters. I wish i did but i don't so i'll stick with fanfiction, :(_**

**_I want to send a shout out to "Lily N Kat" That is so nice! I'm really glad you think so! Your review brightened up my day! _****_And also to "Echoing Wolf" Thank you so much for supporttive alerts/favorites and wonderful reviews! You both are awesome!_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_PEACE SPOTTY!_**

**_TOHRU A few days later_**

I sat in my cell, bored. I had already wrote down everything that has happened and i just sat there, willing my wings to come out and go back in. I felt woozy I tried sleeping but I was afraid Johnathan would come back. The day i found out i was a fallen:A living angel. He came into my room with a knife and reopened my arm and neck wound. He then lifted my shirt and cut me on my stomach. I was bleeding from three spots. The bleeding finally stopped but my neck, Stomach/belly, and arm was covered in blood.

I tried sleeping again, but i my thoughts kept running away with me. I thought about my friends. Shigure, Kyo, Uo, Hana and Yuki... It seems like i thought about him more than anyone.

Because i wasn't fed much, (enough to just keep me going) i haven't been able to replace blood as fast. Leaving me very weak, dehydrated and drained. I usually get water and bread. I'm thankful for that he actually feeds me.

I fell into a deep sleep, my exhaustion causing me to cave. i fell into a dreamless sleep.

**YUKI**

I was trying to sleep, but i kept tossing and turning. I was to worried about Tohru. She has been gone for 2 weeks now. I was worried sick. I finally fell into a pitiful sleep.

**_YUKI'S DREAM_**

_I raced along the edge of a forest. I was in the middle when i saw a figure. It was Tohru! I raced to her but before i got to her the man who harmed and kidnapped her came out of now where and grabbed her in a head lock and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried screaming, i tried getting him off of her. But he was too strong. _

_I tried to get Tohru away from the horrid man, but he kept dragging her away from me, i kept racing after them desperate to get to Tohru. I kept yelling to her, The man stopped and looked at me._

_" Give her back!" I shouted, my voice getting desperate. It's true though I am desperate to get Tohru back. The man smiled, chuckled and they both disappeared. _

_**END OF DREAM**_

I bolted straight up, i felt sweat on my brow. I wiped my forehead. I tried to keep quite. Kisa and Momiji stayed over, in case we heard word of Tohru. I knew they both loved Tohru. So it was touching.

I got up and stretched. I walked down to see Shigure awake. He looked up at my soft footsteps. I sighed and sat down next to him. HE smiled at me sympathetically.

"Hello Yuki? Having trouble sleeping?" Shigure asked, i nodded, he wasn't surprised I've been having trouble sleeping since Tohru was taken, at most i can get and hour or two of sleep. I would keep awaking and going back to sleep. I nodded.

"What's wrong? Another nightmare" I nodded again, every few days when i could actually sleep for a little while i would get a nightmare involving Tohru. It would always be in forests, for Shigure said Johnathan usually hid in them, even though he knew where or which one. I kept having the same dream, He would taker her away before i could get to her and i'd never see her again. IT would make me sad, scared and concerned.

What was Johnathan doing to her? Was she being fed? Did they hurt her? It was nerve- wracking not knowing what he was doing to her. I miss her, she's been gone 2 weeks, It's driving me crazy! Is she even alive? NO! I will not think like that.

"I'm sorry Yuki, We will find her." Shigure encouraged, i nodded...

**SHIGURE Sorry they are short,I'm trying my best.**

Yuki has been going back to his old self. Never smiling or if so very rare, not speaking as much, and just acting depressed, i need to help him through this til we find Tohru. SHe's been missing for 2 weeks and the poor guy was always down. I feel bad for him, i know about his feelings, to be away from you true love is heart-breaking. And i know Tohru's probably thinking the same thing..

I will help him get is girl back. If it's the last thing i do...

It was now 10 in the morning, Yuki just sat in his room reading, Kyo was out training. I sat down to read the newspaper, when the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. Deputy Rogers and Officer Smith stood in the door way, I bid them welcome and ushered them in. Ayame was coming in a n hour to check up on the boys, I'm going to tell him about the evidence i have been gathering and pictures i have taken.

The officers sat down and i joined them.

"We have some news" Deputy Rogers said, i nodded.  
"I call the boys in a minute, What did you find out?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Well we narrowed her location down, She is somewhere near or in the mountain Tate. " The deputy said, I nodded  
"That's great news!" I exclaimed, Yuki will be happy!  
"Yuki!" I yelled, the silver-haired boy emerged, he had the same sad look on his face

"What Shigure?" He asked softly,  
"They narrowed down Tohru's location!" I announced, he looked shocked, His eyes gained a look of hope, It was great to see that instead of misery.  
"Where?" He asked breathlessly,  
"Somewhere near or in Mount Tate" Deputy Rogers answered, Yuki nodded. He seemed wager to hear everything, not that i blamed him

"Also we analysed the letter and it is Johnathan's." Officer Smith said, we all nodded.

"So what now?" Yuki asked desperately, I nodded  
"Yeah now that we have a lead, What do we do next?" I asked,  
"Well we now the area she is in, so we will search for her," Deputy Rogers replied, Yuki nodded with wide eyes

"I want to join the search party." Yuki said, Deputy Rogers, Officer Smith and I all looked at him shocked, he looked serious (Which was all most always but we knew he meant it)

"Are you sure?" I asked warily. He just looked at me  
"Yes I need to do this." Yuki said seriously.  
"You got it son!" Deputy Rogers said, patting Yuki on the back. Over the course of this hole thing they have become friends.

"Okay so lets discuss this search party" Deputy said, we all sat down again...

_**TOHRU**_

I dried my tears, Johnathan came home, he was mad. Apparently Shigure hasn't called to say yes to a whatever he wanted. I know they where looking for me. He had walked into my cell room in a rage. IT frightened me very much.

He shouted at me, for starters

"I Can't believe him,Shigure! Lazy Ass won't answer the damn phone!" HE yelled, he saw me and smiled wickedly,  
"They don't love you. They would have found you by now if they did" He snickered, I felt sadness envelope me, even though i knew it was a lie  
"No they love me I know they do" I said back he just snickered. He slapped my face and stood over me

"Yeah well you really think they love you? Momiji, Kisa, Kyo...And Yuki?" He asked, i froze a Yuki's name. I looked at him with horror in my eyes. HE had me right where he wanted me now...

"Yes, Miss Honda. They probably aren't doing anything to find you as we speak." HE said smoothly. I shook slightly. HE did his usual. He punched me, cut me on my back in a long fluid motion, and kicked me when i fell down. HE laughed evilly and then left, I just laid there til he left and i heard the door lock, and the outer door close and lock. I began crying.

I made sure not to cry when he beat me, I didn't give him that satisfaction. I cried after he left the cabin. I felt my back wet from blood.

I was growing weaker, If he had only beat me once i would be fine. But he did it every day or every other day. It didn't let me replenish that MUCH blood. Only enough to keep me going.

If this kept going I will end up dying. Leaving all of those i love; Uo, Hana, Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Kisa...and Yuki. I don't want to leave him, that's what kept me strong

As My weakness grows...My fear I will leave does,...But my hope that he will find me does too...

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review nicely! I really like where this story is going!**

**Are Yuki and the gang going to find Tohru before it's to late?  
Will Johnathan take what's most important to Yuki?  
Who will prevail?**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	10. Almost there

_**Hey guys! I really hope you like the story so far! I am trying my best for you wonderful people! I love all of your support! This currently my second most popular story! :) *Around of applause* **  
_

_**Also i want to say thanks to my friend "Chesirecat23TheWantedOne" Thanks for you review!**_

_**I love you guys! It rocks knowing people like my stories...**_

_**Now enough rambling from me, Time to get on with the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets or any of the characters. If i did i probably wouldn't be here on fanfiction. But hey i love it here!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped! Chapter 10: Almost There!**_

**YUKI**

I looked at the Deputy determined.

"Okay, we shall search the area, and beach around the mountain, then if we don't find her we will scale and search the mountain" The Deputy said, I nodded.

"It will take a few days, but we can do it with our squad." The officer, said. I sat up more straight.  
"I'm joining." I said, my voice filled with hope and confidence

"Okay," Deputy said, he winked at me. I smiled,blushing.  
"I will join too," Kyo and Shigure said, the officers nodded.  
"We will to" We heard small voices, Kisa and Momiji where in the door way. Kisa was holding her blanket, for she had woken up from nap.

"Only if it's okay with Shigure." The deputy said, Shigure gave his consent.  
"We will start soon, when will a good time be? We will still need time to get the squad alerted and tell them the details" Deputy Rogers said,

"How about starting on Monday?" Shigure asked, It was Friday.  
"Yes that shall be plenty of time. WE will some here Monday morning, be prepared" Deputy Rogers said standing up.

"We shall see you then" Shigure said, escorting the policemen to the door, right as they left my brother burst into the house, I groaned.  
"Hello dear brother! Kyo!" Ayame said, ruffling a cursing Kyo's hair. He moved to me to do the same  
"Don't even think about it" I said, He kaughed and patted me on the back

"Shigure!" Ayame sang out to Shigure, i rolled my eyes at my brother. Shigure walked down the stairs and greeted Ayame.  
"So what did you want to talk about?!" Ayame asked very enthusiastically.  
"Upstairs. I'll tell you there" Shigure said, eyeing me and Kyo.

The older men went upstairs. I wonder what they are talking about...

**SHIGURE**

"Okay" I said, closing the door to my room, so the children would not hear from downstairs.  
"What is it? my dear Shigure?" Ayame asked, i pulled out an envelope of the pictures i had collected. I laid them all out, He gasped.

"Aww! The beauty of young love!"He said, dramatically, his voice loud. I shushed him, not wanting the boys to hear them,  
"I have started taking these pictures, I believe they have fallen for each other. So i'm gathering evidence, and yeah." I said simply.

"Do you have a plan?" Ayame asked, looking at me straight forward.  
"We shall get them together!" I exclaimed softly.  
"Well how do you propose we do that?" Ayame asked, sitting on my bed, lacing his fingers together.

"I don;t know yet, but i think You, me and Hatori if he agrees can think of something" I said, smiling. Ayame nodded, satisfied.

"These are really good pictures! I adore this one where he's kissing her forehead while she sleeps, and this one where they are holing their hands up as if they are measuring them against one another and laced them! They are all so cute!" Ayame freaked out, i chuckled.  
"They don't even now i took these!" I said giddy. Ayame chuckled.

"WE shall definitely get this couple together, once we rescue my brothers lover!" Ayame declared, pointing upward to the ceiling.  
"We shall all three conceive a plan to get these pair of love birds together!" I exclaimed, He nodded  
"Huzzah!"

**TOHRU**

I felt woozy again, I had lost a lot of blood from my huge cut on my back. It hurt like hell! and my cuts on my wrists had stopped, Johnathan gave me a wet rag to wipe it away. It was nice of him, but i'm still scared. I , they did hurt and where sensitive. I winced when i got up off my bed, and sat up.

I fell back down, exhausted. I slipped my wings in and out. It was something to pass time when i finished writing in my diary all of the stuff i have gone through.

I sighed, i looked out my window. It was beautiful outside. The blossoms had begun blossoming. It was breathtaking, it would be even better if i wasn't captive and abused. And if my friends where with me. I looked at the floor of my cell. It was cold and stony. The walls where plain white, there was red where my blood touched the surface of the room at certain parts. I shivered at the crimson that stood out against the plain white. I looked at my wrists.

They each had an X's on them, and my right arm had the long cut on it from His first attack. I shivered at the cuts.

I pulled the back of my shirt up, I hadn't seen the cut since i got it. I gasped at the long ragged, diagonal cut that went from my shoulder to my hip. It was covered with a small bit of blood on each side and turned around to see a slightly smaller cut on my stomach. Thankfully that one didn't bleed that much. I looked at myself in disgust. I was beaten up, covered in bruises, cuts. Believe me i tried retaliating. That resulted me in getting a bruise on my face from being slapped. Yeah...

I always thought of good things. It helped a lot. I missed everyone still. I had been here 2 weeks, and 3 days. Johnathan came in with a tray of a glass of water and two pieces of bread. HE glared at me and walked away. I shivered once he closed the door.

When will i get out of here? I looked in the mirror again, I could see my own exhaustion, fear and pain in my eyes...

**YUKI: MONDAY- 10 AM**

I waited anxiously for the Police to come. I was glad to not be going to school. Uo and Hana always cornered me and Kyo and interrogated us. IT was nice to get away from them.

I was pacing around the room when i heard a knock on the door. I practically flew across the room and opened the door in one fluid movement. I bid them in hurriedly. Shigure, Kyo, Kisa and Momiji walked down the stairs. They all bid their welcomes.

"Okay, i suggest wearing Jeans and a t-shirt and bring a jacket in case. It could be warm but at the same time it could be cold. WE have supplies in the cars." Deputy Rogers informed us. We all nodded. WE got the proper clothes, I put on my dark black jeans and silver v-neck. I walked down and saw Kyo in same jeans and orange shirt. Shigure came in the same jeans and black t-shirt.

The Officers chuckled. WE all glared at each other. The younger kids laughed.

We all got into the squad cars. I got into one with Momiji and Kyo, Kisa and Shigure got in another one. I sat next to the window. Momiji sat in the middle. Momiji kept bouncing. I could sense Kyo's growing irritation.

_'Can I punch him?' _Kyo asked, i sighed '_No, We will gt in trouble with Shigure...No matter how tempting._' I looked over at him and he smirked. '_Aww. Not even one? I could make it quick. Painless? Not something i can promise_' Kyo asked, I shook my head

'_No, You now how he gets when you puch or say something mean to him._' I replied, Kyo sighed. We kept driving for another hour and a half.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Momiji kept asking, I felt bad for the policeman driving our car. Me and Kyo instinctively put our hand on Momiji and squeezed his shoulder in a way that instantly knocked him out. We sighed in relief.

"Thank you" The Police officer sad, we chuckled. The next 10 minutes we stopped, we where right next to the beach.

I inhaled the salty sea air. I smiled, Tohru loved the beach and the salty smell.

"Okay, we shall first search the beach and cliffs around here, and if we don't find her we are going to the mountain" Deputy Rogers instructed. WE all nodded. There was a lot of us. The Sheriff, The deputy, me, Kyo, Shigure, Kisa, Momiji, and 4 other officers.

With our group we searched the beach and cliffs in 3-4 hours. WE found nothing. I saw something glitter in the sand. Near the base of the mountain where a road trail started its way up into the forest covered mountain. I picked the shiny object up. I gasped loudly.

It was Tohru's charm bracelet. Shigure, Kyo and I got it for her birthday. It had charms of some of the zodiac animals: A Tiger, Dog, Cat, Seahorse/Dragon, Bunny, cow, snake and Rat. I loved how the first one she got was the Rat. She then added the rest. She treasured it.

"Guys!" I called the group over and showed them the bracelet and said i found at the base of the mountain where the trail starts.

"Okay men! Let's move up the mountain," The Sheriff ordered.  
"Yes sir!" The men and us shouted. The men proceeded to go towards their cars.  
"Wait! We shall travel on foot, a Car engine can and will alert the kidnapper." The deputy called out, we all agreed.

I looked at the charm bracelet. I smiled and inhaled the soft scent of Lavender. Like Tohru...

"Hey! Kid! We almost there to getting your girl back" Deputy Roger said shaking me fondly. I smiled slightly.

"Almost there." I replied  
"I'm coming for you Tohru. I'm Almost there" I said, aloud. The Deputy smiled at me.

"Almost there..." I trailed off. I slipped the charm bracelet into my pocket and walked with the Deputy up with the group, The Sheriff, Deputy and I leading the way.

Not knowing what we would find...

**HEY! I hope you liked it! **

**Will the Search Party find Tohru?  
Will Johnathan be caught?  
Will Tohru pull through for the one she loves?  
Will Yuki find his love?  
**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Please review nicely! I hoped you enjoyed! **

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	11. On her trail!

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter! I really love this story. I've never written stuff like this before, or this dark. But i love it cause of the Romance! I am a Hopeless romantic! It's true,**

**Okay there is going to be a little bit of drama and pain in this chapter, but it will definitely get better**

**Also sorry but this a pretty short chapter, I think the next one will be pretty long or normal though so bear with me.**

**Please review nicely!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but i wish i did!**

**Kidnapped! Chapter 11: On her trail!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**

**TOHRU**

I sighed i looked at my wrist, I dropped my Zodiac charm bracelet somewhere when i came here. I loved it, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo gave it to me for my birthday. The first Charm i got was a rat...For obvious reasons...

I missed it. I looked out the window, IT was lightly sprinkling. I watched the drops of pure rain run down the clear window. I traced them with my index finger tip. I sighed,

I felt weak even more so. I had lost a lot more of blood. I winced at the memory of all that has happened. He made a long cut with his dagger down my right leg. It bled heavily. But i put pressure to the wound, (IT WAS DIFFICULT!) I didn't look in the mirror anymore, it was to painful. 2 weeks and 5 days since I've seen Yuki... and the rest of them. I missed them terribly...

Johnathan still hasn't told me why i was prisoner. Right at that moment He walked in. I froze. He snickered. HE punched me to the floor, while i hit me head on the stone. I groaned, he has gotten worse. reopened my leg, stomach and wrist wounds. I felt the blood leave my body. Not enough to kill me...Yet but enough to make me weaker than i ever had been in his captivity. I felt my eyes droop. I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Aww is someone sleepy?" Johnathan asked in a baby-voice. I groaned, i felt the room spin, it made me feel worse. I felt myself lurch,

I fell into darkness... Maybe peace will finally come...

**YUKI**

I led the group up the mountain side, we all searched. I felt my instincts grow stronger. I had to find Rue, I just had too. I walked with the group. I noticed something dark black on the asphalt.

"Hey Sheriff!" I called him over, I pointed to the black substance on the ground. He touched the black with his pointer and index finger.  
"Dry Car oil." He said, aloud. Everyone gathered around. "A car has driven through hear through the past... 3 weeks at he most." He said,

"How long has Miss Honda been gone?" The Sheriff asked,  
"Two weeks, and 5 days." I answered, he nodded.  
"How was she taken?"  
"By Johnathan in a dark black van" Shigure answered.

"Men this could possibly be him. But I'm not sure." He said, i hung my head.  
"But we can ask officials patrolling the beach on that night if they saw something. I'll call them." He said, he picked up his walkie-talkie and walked a couple yards from the group, I sighed and sat on my knees. I just felt like crying, but i didn't i cried enough the past 2 weeks, I needed to stay strong for Rue. IT wouldn't help if I was in an upset mood when we found her.

I started tapping my foot, Impatient for the search to continue. Shigure looked at the sound of my tapping foot, he sighed and sent me a sympathetic glance. I met his gaze, I looked away after a few seconds. I grimaced slightly. The Sheriff walked back to us, clipping his walkie-talkie to his belt. He walked over to us,

"I checked with my men who where patrolling" The Sheriff started, I looked at his urging him to continue on.  
"And they said yes, a black van did go up the trail. But didn''t seem suspicious so they let it go without pursuing it." He finished, i nodded.

"Guys! That must be the van Tohru was taken in" Kyo said, Momiji got excited.

"Well come on let's go get Tohru!" HE exclaimed loudly, cheering. He began to run but Kyo grabbed his collar  
"Well if you run up like that your going to alert the damn bastard" Kyo said darkly. Momiji stopped running in place.

"We are on trail now."

The deputy said proudly, we began following the oil...

**SHIGURE**

I have never seen Yuki so desperate to find something... Well this is Tohru we are talking about, Yuki would do anything for her. I honestly think he would jump in front of a bullet for her.

WE began to trail the black oil. Yuki looked determined. No doubt he was. He had a fire in his eyes... Knowing he would be reunited with his love. It was no doubt about his feelings. I snapped a picture of him, his amethyst eyes that seemed to literally look like they had fire in them. I quickly hid my camera...

We trekked through the forest, the oil stopped in some places, but only a few feet away did they reappear steadily.

We had a few moments of silence. We came to a fork in asphalt, not knowing which way to go. When we heard a blood-curdling scream. WE froze.

"No..." Yuki whispered, his eyes and voice distraught. WE raced in the direction up ahead, we took a sharp right and continue running. Where we heard the scream come from the distance. I picked Kisa up, her small legs not being able to run as fast as us.

**TOHRU Sorry they are brief, its just this chapter too. Some chapters require it**

I let out a loud scream. Jonathan held my arm in a vise like grip, his nails digging into my cuts, They where bleeding again. He had my arm flipped over in a sick angle. He let me go, I tried fighting back but he put his hands around my neck tightly. I began struggling again, he laughed and tighten them a little more.

I was losing oxygen fast. I stopped struggling. I just stood their staring at his eyes in terror. I was in front of the mirror pinned on the wall. I heard him chuckled. I looked in the mirror. I was turning blue, I didn't look good.

I had bruise on my cheek, i looked sickly pale (even more so than usual.) I had loss a lot of blood, i had bruises on my arm, i was covered in blood on my arms, my leg and blood had soaked through my shirt, on my stomach and back. I was in a terrible state of weakness, if he took any more blood from me i WILL die. I was okay with that, just to be put out of my misery, i wold get to see mom again, and dad. I missed them and wanted to be with them. The only down side is, i wont get to say goodbye to my friends...And Yuki. Maybe i could visit him from heaven. But then i would have to watch him grow up,_ fall in love an have kids._ The last two ideas brought tears to my eyes. The man in front of me smiled at my tears, he looked like a crazed man.

I felt him release his grip a little. I felt myself become limp... And i lost consciousnesses Deprived from air and huge blood loss...

**3rd person point of view**

The search party trudged up a hill, keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings. Kyo still held Momiji by his collar, Kisa was still being carried by Shigure. Yuki was feeling torn and depressed, but keeping strong.

Meanwhile Tohru was passed out on the floor of a wooden cabin, she was barely moving, her breath shallow, and pulse slow. If she wasn't in such bad state, one might believe her to be sleeping, but part of he body was covered in blood, and bruises.

Yuki was leading the group with the deputy. He was worried...

_'What if we don't find her?' _He asked,_ 'What if Johnathan killed her?' _He began to panic._ 'No! I need to snap out and concentrate!' _He thought sharply, '_I will not lose hope! I will not, I will never stop searching. I will find her_' He thought determinded

They saw in the forest nearby behind a huge bolder. A car... not just any car, A Black Van. They looked ahead. A couple hundred yards away was a cabin...

**Cliff hanger! I knowing I'm killing you guys, Please don't flame! To the Yuki and Tohru lovers you will like the next chapter! I hope yu like the chapter...**

**What will the party find in the cabin?  
Will Johnathann be arrested?  
Will Tohru and Yuki be reunited?  
Or will She be taken from Him again?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!  
**


	12. Reunited!

_**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! And i hope you like this one! Please review! And NO FLAMES please!**  
_

_**I really want to thank you guys for your support! It rocks!**_

_**I cannot believe i am already on chapter 12 of this story! :D**_

_**Also i forgot who it was who reviewed me, but yes i said they would be OOC. SO yeah**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or nay of the characters unfortunately. If i did i would love it!**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped! Chapter 12: Reunited!**_

_**SHIGURE**_

We saw that the car was locked, so we knew the man must be in the house. Momiji said "WE should all run and ambush him!" He exclaimed we where all sitting behind the huge boulder a few feet from the one the hid the car.

"I actually agree with Bunny-boy over here" Kyo said, crossing his arms over his chest. Wow, That's a first.  
"I don't think so, We need a silent approach, if we just charge at it, they will see ua coming and be prepared, we need to go silently and rescue Rue." Yuki said, "Yeah, we shall go quietly." The Sheriff, "Stay close to the trees, i will give the signal and we will slowly close in on the cabin, then we will enter find the girl and arrest the man" The Sheriff instructed We all nodded,

We all ran around the perimeter of the clearing, The Cabin was located in a circle shaped clearing, making it easier to close in on. We were all about 50 yards apart, we could still make contact though, hand signals.

On my left, Was Yuki, and on the right was Kyo. On his left was another officer. and so on.

The Sheriff let out a realistic bird call, we where permitted to close in, we all quietly ran and hid, with our backs pushed against the door. I let in a deep breathe, I quickly looked around and when the close was clear I let out a Dag howl (The Sohmas can make exact animal sounds) After a few moments hear a loud cat meow and hiss... Kyo. Then after a few other moments, we heard a hawk screech...Yuki. The rest of the policemen with us gave their calls. Kisa had to downplay hers, she let out a soft tiger roar that could be mistaken as a realistic toy. Momiji gave a owl call.

We where now to look for points of entry.

**YUKI**

We where now looking for points of entry. I was nervous and determined at the same time. I sighed, i crept around the building, I found a large window. I gave the signal assigned to me, The rest of the group hurried to where i stood. The deputy put a handcuff key to the lock in the window and jerked viciously. The lock broke and we climbed in.

We entered the main room.

I heard noise, "Hide" The sheriff whispered, we all scurried quietly to hide. I saw 2 of the policemen hid under one of the tables that had table cloth that reached to the floor. Kisa ran behind some curtains, Momiji went behind the curtains mirroring her. Shigure hid behind a couch that had its back to the wall. Kyo jumped into the air and hid above in the rafters, i joined him. Some policemen joined Shigure.

A dark-clothed man followed by two men walked into the room we all hid in. We froze, good thing Kyo and I had good balance or it would be very weird, to have two teenage boys fall from the rafters. Hmm.

The men stood in a triangle formation, making the triangle with their feet.  
"So Boss?" A man with a dark brown leather jacket said, Johnathan, whom i just recognized looked up  
"Yes Patrick?" Johnathan raised his head, to look his henchman in the eye.

"So what do we do know?" Patrick asked, Johnathan, who contemplated for a few minutes answered.  
"I'll give him another call." He took his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed a number.

"It's ringing." He said, tapping his foot. WE then heard Shigure's ring tone... "I'm sexy and i know it!"  
"What's that!?" Johnathan asked, whipping his head around.

_'Idiotic Bastard!' I shrieked in my head, 'Yeah, you got that right! What the heck was he thinking! Bringing his fucking phone and not turning the fucking ringer off!' Kyo screamed. WE sighed angrily. The blundering idiot! We glared at his head from behind the couch._

"He's here." Johnathan walked over to the couch where Shigure hid behind, and lifted it. He looked panic stricken when he saw the Police,  
"It's the Police!" He screamed, HE ran back to his Henchman. But the police where on their feet and had their 9mL's pointed at them,

"Hands where I can see them!" The Sheriff yelled, All three put their hands up. WE had a moment of silence... When Johnathan ran towards the back of the cabin. The men fired a few bullets. The younger kids screaming. The Police ran back to capture, we all became chaotic trying to either escape or get through the chaotic scene.

I made my way through the crowd. The two henchman where caught, now they where trying to corner Johnathan, he was struggling. Ooh, he's going to get in even more trouble for resisting arrest! I inspected the rooms. Everything was unlocked... except one.

Everyone room accessible was empty. I heard very slow and shallow breathing... IT was very hard to hear, but I could with my animal hearing. Everything grew slightly quite, but still a commotion. I saw the police had the three men hand-cuffed

"Hey Yuki? DO you need us to open a door?" The deputy, right as he asked that. I broke down the door, everyone gasped.

"Whoa! Yuki just broke down a door! I never thought I'd see the day!" Kyo said clapping. Momiji and Kisa where shocked at my action So did Shigure.  
"Yeah! Now if i ever need to get in somewhere i just call Yuki!" Momiji said, we all stared at him,

I walked through the door. I stared at the top of the wall. As my gaze lowered. I saw red on the walls. I finally dropped my gaze onto an object covered in a white blanket...

**(I WAS going to end the chapter here, but I'm going to be nice and keep going on, cause I know it might have been killing some of you... So yeah)**

I cautiously lifted the blanket with one hand. I gasped at what i saw,

"Oh no..." I whispered. The rest of the group came to me, not seeing what i saw yet.

"Keep the younger children out!" I shouted. Kisa and Momiji where told to stay outside. 3 of the policemen have taken the three villains away already.

Tears forced them out of my eyes. I gazed at her... My true love. The sight of her broke my heart...Shattered my world...To have her go through all of this...And not being able to protect her? I looked at her with horror in my eyes.

"Rue?" I asked, I slightly turned her over to see her face. Her back i noticed was soaked in blood, an area of her stomach also in blood. I looked at her face. She seemed so peaceful but, i didn't know exactly what she has gone through.

Tears came out again, I checked her pulse, it was very weak. and Slow.

"Someone call an ambulance now!" I exclaimed, The deputy raced to the phone, and called the ambulance.

I sat her back down, wincing at the blood she had lost.

"This is not good" I said to everyone gesturing to the blood she had lost. I noticed a small book. Must be Tohru's so i picked it up and put it in my jacket pocket. I put her back in my lap,

"It's okay Rue. I'm here" I whispered to her (**Snap! Doesn't Shigure take pictures at interesting times?**) I just held her close, not wanting her to leave me again.

We heard loud sirens approach, Suddenly four paramedics burst in. One of them took Tohru from me, I shouted out, in distress cause i wanted her to stay with me and i didn't like some dude taking her from me

"Sorry son but we need to take her, she needs help" The man said, i- along with everyone else followed them outside.

"Okay who's coming with her to the hospital" The lead paramedic asked, The deputy pushed me forward.  
"Go, you need to be with your girl" HE whispered, i nodded, gratefully and walked up to the ambulance. I climbed up into it. The paramedic gave the others a name and directions to the hospital. And we took off.

I grasped her hand, and i rubbed my thumb against lightly.

"Is this your girlfriend?" A young paramedic, (probably his early to middle twenties) asked.  
"No...I wish" I said, accidently muttering the last part, the paramedic smiled,  
"Just tell her how you feel, I bet she feels the same way" He said, i smiled at him.  
"I guess I'll try, but i'm going to wait though. She needs to heal first." I said, he smiled again wider,  
"Now that shows you care" He said.

I gazed at Tohru's face, she was still as beautiful as ever. I just wish i could take her pain.

"I'll protect you from now on Tohru, Nothing will hurt you, without going through me first." I promised, i kissed her forehead.

We finally arrived at the hospital, The wheeled Tohru's stretcher to the emergency care ward. I was forced to wait outside for a little while, but i finally went inside.

She was hooked up to a bunch of monitors, and a breathing mask. It broke my heart even further.

I sat next to her.

_I will protect you Tohru, even if it sends me to heaven..._

_**Hey guys! Sorry for another cliffhanger! I love the support guys! Please review nicely **  
_

_**Will Tohru wake up?  
Was Yuki to late?  
Will she be able to pull through?  
Why was she taken in the first place?...**_

Stay tuned!

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_


	13. She awakens!

_**Hey guys! I can't believe I'm on my 13th chapter! it's amazing! I really love writing this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, even though i would love it if i did, but hey I'll stick to writing fanfictions though. :)**  
_

_**Well I am writing a lot of different stories but i will make the time for all of them, especially since this is my second most popular one!**_

_**Well Please review nicely, and have a great day! OR Night! **_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_

_**YUKI**_

I waited. I held Tohru's hand, I was willing her to wake up. I decided to empty my tears now so she wouldn't see them. I didn't want her to feel any worse. I kissed our linked hands. I sighed deeply.

After awhile I looked back at her face. I saw brief movement on her face. I waited with bated breath.

I studied her face, she looked at peace. Then her eyes opened.

It was breathtaking, her eyes fluttered open, she looked to left and met my gaze. Chocolate meeting Amethyst...

**TOHRU**

Blackness. Was all i could see. I began to sense things around me though. I was laying in a some-what comfortable bed. I heard a beeping monitor. i could feel the sheets underneath me. I felt pain everywhere. I tried opening my eyes, but couldn't force myself to open them.

I felt something warm enveloping my hand. I finally forced my eyes open, I looked to my left and saw the person i missed the most... Yuki. He smiled at me, his eyes red and slightly puffy... He's been crying...

"Yuki?" I asked, my voice coming out weak. He smiled at me, his smile making me melt.  
"It's okay Rue, I'm here." He assured me. I just gazed at him, wanting to just see him, touch him. I looked down and saw our hands where intertwined. I smiled, and squeezed his hand softly. He squeezed back softly... As if afraid to hurt me.

I felt a lot of the pain come on me. I whimpered. Yuki looked more alert.

"What's wrong?!" Yuki asked concerned.  
"It hurts." I whimpered again, He looked torn.

"I wish i could take away your pain." He said, looking tenderly into my eyes, i felt my breathe hitch, His eyes looked so caring, i was happy to have them be the eyes i saw first.

"It's okay Yuki," I whispered, i took hold of his hand again,  
"No i should have been able to protect you," He said, looking upset,

I put a hand to his face, and turned him around to look at me (Thankfully sometime in my slumber they took the breathing mask off, and some of the machines.) I looked straight into his eyes, he seemed slightly distraught.

"I am fine Yuki. I'm still here. I could have gone through much worse. But I'm here; alive and no broken bones, that i know of." I said, trying to calm him, the tips of my fingers lightly touching his cheek, Shigure and the others froze in the door way **(Snap!) **I looked at them, smiling to see everyone. Kisa ran to me,

"Sissy!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. She rushed to my bedside. My motherly side coming out.

"My Little Girl," I said, With all of my strength, and with help of Yuki, I lifted her up and sat her right in front of me. Kisa was still crying, i hushed her slightly.  
"Its okay my sweet girl, What's wrong?" I asked, the crying child, she looked up at me sniffling.

"I missed you Sissy, and you hurt, I don't like seeing you this way." She murmured, I sat up slightly.  
"We where all worried," Shigure said, i smiled up at him,

"How much damage?" I asked, Yuki rubbed my our intertwined hand with his thumb. He sighed, i looked at him, sorrow in his eyes (**Snap!**)

"You loss quite a bit of blood. Surprisingly you where able to keep supplying blood to your veins, you lost enough blood where it would kill someone., You have a fractured wrist, a broken ankle and multiple cuts and bruises" Hatori said, i nodded. Mom did say Fallen's supplied blood faster than Normals. So that's why... Yuki still had that sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Hey everyone, do you mind if you all leave for a second, I need to talk to Yuki." I said, Shigure smiled widely,  
"Sure, we will leave" He said smiling for some reason. He set something down, i couldn't see what it was,

Once the door closed, i waited for their footsteps to fade away, I sighed when they did.

"Why do you seem this upset" I asked, looking deep into his eyes,  
"I almost lost you" Yuki whispered, I looked at him, shocked.

"You where afraid to lose me?" I asked, he nodded.  
"When i found you...It was heart-breaking. I thought you had left me... forever." He said, staring into my eyes, I gasped,  
"I'm so sorry Yuki, i didn't mean to scare you." I asked, he hung his head. I used the tips of my fingers to lift his head up (**Snap! Hmmm I wonder how that happened...**) He finally looked into my eyes again

"Yuki... I'm here now. I'm still alive. I pulled through, I made sure i did. I didn't give in." I said, he looked kind of surprised  
"Why?" He asked,  
"Cause of you..." I said trailing off. He looked shocked, but kind of happy  
" I didn't want to leave you, Shigure, Kisa Kyo or Momiji, so i pulled through." I whispered,

"Everyone at school has been worried sick about you" Yuki said, i smiled.  
"When can i go back?" I asked The doctor walked in, i blushed when he looked at our linked hands.

"Maybe about a week or two" The doctor said, i groaned.  
"I'm sorry, Miss. But you still have loss a lot of Blood." The doctor said, he walked,  
"Hey I'll be right back" Yuki said, kissing my forehead (**Snap! Again... How the hell is that going on?**)

Yuki left the room, i began to play with my thumbs, he returned a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up, he gently pushed me down,  
"You need to rest, I'll be here when you wake up" Yuki said softly. I looked up at him,  
"Anyway the nurse needs to give you medication, it'll make you drowsy" He explained, a nurse right as he said, that placed medicine into a tube that was connected to the needle in my arm.

I fell into a deep sleep, just remembering Yuki's hand around mine...

**SHIGURE**

"Shigure what are you doing?" Hatori asked, weirded out, i snickered.  
"My phone is connected to the camera "I left" in the room, I can watch the couple and take pictures" I replied mischievously

"That's creepy Shigure" Hatori responded. I chuckled.  
"I know, but hey, I'm gathering evidence. It's not like I can listen to them. THAT would be creepy" I said, Hatori shook his head. I snapped another picture.

the two children just looked at us confused.

**Well! She has awaken! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**So now everything's settled...right?  
How will Tohru learn to cope with her new found power that she hasn't be able too explore yet?  
Will Yuki and the gang find out about her supernatural side?  
And What will happen next?  
**

**Stay Tuned!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	14. What did happen?

_**Hey guys, I love writing this story for you guys, and I love the support! Please review nicely (Which all of you have)**  
_

_**I hope you guys like the story so far!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the awesome characters, i really really wished i did, but hey I get to write on fanfiction!**_

_**ALSO! I am so sorry I haven't been updating as much as i normally do! I've been sick the past 4 days! I was tested for strep (It came out negative though, but my hurts like heck!) and I have a fever, and mom says i hav the FLu! It sucks, I've missed school the past 3-4 days!, i can't practice color guard or music and it sucks!**_

_**Also To "I Love Kyo Sohma forever" There will be way more chapters! :)**_

_**Well without further delay!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 14: What happened?**_

_**YUKI**_

I looked at Tohru, she was looking much better. The life was beginning to come back into her eyes, the eyes i loved. She still had the cuts on her skin, but not as raw and irritated looking. Before she leaves they will put a cast on her ankle. and a cast on her fractured wrist.

I was sitting with her on the bed, she was laying down next to me.

"How much longer do you have to stay?" I asked,  
"Til next week," She replied glumly. I smiled sympathetically at her.  
"I'm so glad your back," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"I'm glad to be back," She replied, gazing into my eyes. We where really close (**Snap!**) Our noses millimeters apart we got closer... right as Shigure walked in. We put a safe distance between our faces without me moving from her side. She blushed deeply, it made her look cute and like her old self.

"Hello!" Shigure said, i cursed him inside my head. He smiled. I groaned inwardly.

"You should go back to school," Tohru said, diverting my attention back to her.  
"No i want to wait here with you" I said, stroking her hand with my thumb, She smiled  
"That's very sweet Yuki" She said, she did something that caught me off guard, she kissed my cheek (**Snap!**). I smiled and blushed like crazy(_**Snap!**_). She giggled,

"You sweet too. And pretty" I said, feeling daring, and kissed her cheek to (_**Snap!**_). She blushed and smiled back at me. We just sat there smiling like idiots (_**Snap!**_)

"You need to sleep." I said, she groaned, and tried arguing.  
"Okay, well. If you don't mind... Do you think you can tell me what happened while you where missing?" I asked, she froze. I panicked for a minute  
"Oh Rue! I didn't mean to upset you!" I cried out, she smiled up at me weakly.

"Its okay..." She trailed off. The medication making her drowsy. "It's... in the black...Book" she said, before falling completely into unconsciousness. I smiled at her sleeping figure. With hesitation i let go of her hand.

I felt something fall onto my shoulder, Tohru's head (**Snap!**)

I picked up a small leather-bound black book. With hesitation i opened it. On the first page i saw in Tohru's lovely hand writing-

_**Tohru's Journal**_

_**Age 16**_

_**February 20th**_

I turned to the next page, IT had actually begun,

February 20th

_I had been here for a couple of days so far, What ever his name is (He hasn't given his name yet) gave me this little black book. I guess i'll document what has or will happen in here._

_He first attacked me a few days ago, when he attacked me in the forest at the house i'd been living in with; Yuki, Shigure and Kyo Sohma. I was walking home from practicing for the tournament the next day when i heard something rustle in the bushes. I went to investigate..._

_I then whirled around to see him... A tall, dark-haired man with a black cloak and clothing on. He had a scar that ran from next to his down to his jawline. He had a wicked smile, he took a step forward, causing me to take one back._

_Before i had time to react, he lunged at me with a dagger. He pinned me to the ground and cut my arm with the cool metal weapon. I was to terrified to scream. The wound had begun bleeding very fast and very heavily._

_He then moved the hair from around my neck and cut me on the back of my neck, drawing it out so if curved around to stop in the middle of my chest. IT began bleeding heavily too. He picked me up... or at least i think he did and threw me against a tree._

_I had fainted when i was picked up, and returned to the house..._

_Then he kidnapped me, two days later... I was sleeping in my room, (late night) when i got up out of bed, I stood up and turned around when i saw Him again. He roughly pressed a hand on my mouth so i wouldn't scream._

_"If you alert the men of the house i will make you regret it" He threatened. I obeyed his orders._

_"YukI! Shigure! Kyo! Help!" I screamed, a rag was pressed to my face. It was sweet smelling, and i passed out._

_Awhile later i woke up and was in a car, I was bound by my ankles, arms and had a gag in my mouth and blindfolded. __I was picked up by the arms and carried into a building. The Blindfold was removed and i was in a cabin..._

I finished reading that passage, i turned to the next page.

_Today, he started harming me... He reopened my arm and neck wound, kicked me and left me crying. I finally stopped and just rocked myself back and forth. I knew he had weapons here... But i am not sure or not if he has a gun..._

_**Next page**_

_He ran in and cut me on my wrists. HE slashed them so they made an X formation on the inside of each wrist. They hurt alot, and keep bleeding heavily..._

_**NEXT PAGE**_

_Today he lifted the back of y shirt and made a long diagonal cut from my shoulder blade to my hip, that bled a lot to, but i was able to stop the bleeding, thankfully. HE also reopened my previous wounds so far (i.e Wrist, neck and arm) Pain floods my system, but i stay strong..._

_**NEXT PAGE**_

_I am beginning to weaken, my body is start to slowly shut down. There is blood on the walls, and floor, where i have laid. I feel like i should give up, but i don't. I need to stay strong... For Kisa, Shigure, Momiji even Kyo... But most of all... Yuki._

_I am going to fight this endless battle. To stay strong for them. I will stay, and not abandon the ones I love..._

__I turned to the last page that she wrote in, it was written the day we found her.

**_LAST PAGE SO FAR_**

_I remember, He had hurt me so much today. That combined with my exhaustion, loos of blood, and weakness, made me collapse into total darkness...I began to regain my sense in a hospital. I couldn't open my eyes. But i could feel something warm enveloping my left hand. I finally opened my eyes with all of the strength i could muster. I turned my head, and saw a hand holding mine. I followed the hand and arm to see Yuki next to me. I met his gaze. How i missed his amethyst eyes... We just looked at each other for awhile. As if no words need to be said. He had been crying, and that made me sad. I had never seen Yuki cry. It was a heart-breaking thing... _

__This page just went on talking about that day and our talk. I smiled sadly at it. Just how she talked about it...

I looked over at the sleeping girl. She was truly a beautiful spirit. I sighed, Still holding the book i stood up and kissed her on the forehead (**Snap!**)

"I will protect you Tohru" I whispered.

I now knew what has happened to her. I can't erase the past no matter how much i wished i can. But i can protect her in the future...

**Well, here you go, sorry it came late! I've been sick as i said above. I hope you like this chapter, It's mostly just Yuki findig out exactly what TOhru went through. I tried,**

**Please review nicely! NO FLAMES!**

**What will happen now that Tohru's safe?  
When will she start training?  
What will happen with her and Yuki?  
IS something else going to happen?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PEACE SPOTTY!**


	15. Promising and Protecting

_**HEy guys, i hoped you liked the last, chapter. I really love this story and all of you awesome people! Also sending a shout out to my new friend "I Love Kyo Sohma!" You rock!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry but i do not own Fruits Basket, any of its characters, or anything to do with it. I just own this fanfiction. Even though i would love it if i could be owner of fruits basket. But oh well!**_

_**Also, since I've been sick with the stupid Flu I haven't been able to write as much, but i'm trying bear with me! **_

_**My friend asked me If i had the Flu epidemic thingy (her words) She was worried about me cause I missed Tuesday-Friday of school. And in other words... I FELT LIKE FLIPPIN DEATH THE PAST FEW DAYS! It hurt to swallow, it hurt sometimes to breathe, I had a a really really bad sore Throat (I was tested for Strep) The nurse had to jab long cotton swabs down my throat. IT hurt and made me cough a lot. And i had a high fever. I'm pretty much better but i still have a persisting cough and it sucks.**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**YUKI**_

I waited for Tohru to wake up. But after finishing reading her journal it wasn't much longer afterwards. Like before, it was breathe-taking to see her eyes flutter open to reveal pure chocolate. She smiled at me and sat up. I grasped her hand. She smiled again and squeezed it, i squeezed it back affectionately. I took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry" I murmured, she looked at me confused.  
"What do you mean?" She asked,  
"About what happened..." I trailed off, her other hand came to rest on mine. She sighed deeply.

"I now truly know what you've been through" I whispered, she looked at me curiously.  
"How?" She asked, I gestured to the black journal i had placed next to her bed when i was done reading. She formed an "Oh" formation with her mouth. Tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried, she sniffled and looked up at me, tears glistening her beautiful eyes.  
"I'm sorry you had to find out" She murmured, not looking me in the eye.

"Tohru?" I asked, she kept her back to me. I turned her around gently, but she kept her head hung, not meeting my eyes. I lifted her chin with pointer and middle finger. In a kind way i forced her to lock eyes with me.

"Why didn't you tell me what really happened?" I asked softly, she shuddered.  
"I didn't really want anyone to know. When i told you what happened was listed in my journal, i was drowsy and didn't really mean to say" She spoke softly. It touched her cheek lightly with my finger tip, she looked back up at me again,

"I was afraid it would be taken weird, or i would be judged differently" She murmured, I sighed  
"I would never judge you differently, I'n my eyes your are the same awesome, fun, Beautiful Tohru Honda we have all come to know and care deeply about" I told her, '_I really mean come to love_' I sighed.

"Thank Yuki" She said, her hand came up to touch my fingers. We intertwined our hands, She had small tears in her eyes. I took my another hand gently wiped the tears away. Rue smiled softly at me. WE sat there in silence for awhile, just enjoying each others company. I reminiscent on when i found her...

Covered in blood, pale and covered in wounds... Her heart beating slowly as if she where asleep, but slower... Her pulse weak. It broke my heart. I thought i had lost the love of my life.

But here she is. Still with me. Not leaving. i knew i was close to losing her. I realized... I never saw her cuts.

"Tohru?" I asked softly, she looked at me  
"Yes Yuki?" She asked softly.  
"Can... Can i see your wounds?" I asked hesitantly, she just looked at me for a few seconds. I was beginning to worry i had startled her.

"Y-yeah sure" She said uneasily. She stood up, and turned around. I heard her take a deep breathe. and she lifted up the back of her shirt (she didn't need to wear a hospital gown any more) I involuntarily gasped,

I hadn't realized how bad her wounds where. From her hip to shoulder blade was a long scar, it had a few notches in it, where it made it slightly jagged. I stared at it in shock and slight horror.

She turned around with her shirt still up to reveal her stomach. She had a medium sized cut there. It went from a few inches from her bellybutton to her hip (Opposite of the back cut) She out her shirt down and extended her leg that had her broken ankle. She had a now-healing cut (For it wasn't as deep it thankfully wouldn't scar) on it from her mid calf to her ankle. It was a 3/4ths of the way done and barely noticeable.

She showed me the now-scars i already knew about i.e Neck and arm. And then Rue Held her wrists out. I gasped at this. Identical to each-other, her wrists had to X's that where slightly jagged at the ends. I took her wrist in my hand and looked at it closely, and then back up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Come here" I whispered, holding my arms out, she took two steps into my arms. I wrapped them around her. I'm glad this time i;m here to comfort her when she needs it...

"It's okay" i whispered, she sobbed. I hugged her closer. We stood like that for a while. I kept murmuring to her, telling her its okay, That i was here for her. Shigure and Kyo came in. I wiped her tears away with my thumb (**Snap!**) and she sat back on the bed.

I sighed and looked at Kyo and Shigure.

"Well, anyway. So did the doctor say when she's going back to school?" Kyo asked, i looked at Tohru, she looked nervous.  
"Yeah, he said she can go back on Monday. They just need to put a cast on her broken ankle. The wrist healed" I informed Kyo, he nodded. Shigure looked sad but happy at the news.

"Yuki, I'm scared to go back" She said in a timid voice. I sat down next to her with and wrapped an arm around her, (**Snap!**)  
"It's okay. Yuki, and I will be there with you" Kyo sat down on her other side (**Snap!**) I he wrapped on of his arms around her too. I didn't care about his motions, he didn't like her that way. In more of brotherly way.

We heard distinct loud singing.

"Oh no." Kyo and I said at the same time, right after we said that Ayame burst through the door. HE say Tohru and smiled wide.

"Miss Tohru!" HE shouted, he picked her up and spun her around and jumped up and down with her. WE all cringed at her whimpering.

"Ayame!" I shouted, he stopped, still holding her tightly. Tohru looked like she was in pain. He looked at me questioning. I just glared at him for a few seconds. HE started jumping again.

"Ayame! Don't break her!" I shouted, he stopped, she took a few steps away from him and i stood in front of her in a protective stance. Ayame gushed,  
"Aww, Yuki's mad and protecting Tohru!" HE gushed again. I rolled my eyes.

We all settled down, Tohru laid back in her bed, i sat next to her. Ayame smiled at us with a somewhat creepy smile. Tohru propped herself up on one arm. (**Snap!**)

"So how are you Miss Tohru?" Shigure asked,  
"Fine, I'm covered in bruises and cuts but otherwise i'm fine" She said, standing up. Ayame swept over to her.  
"Well I shall lay a kiss on you then!" He said, tilting her chin up. I boiled.

"Not going to happen" I exclaimed, punching him in the jaw. Tohru laughed,  
"THis is like at his shop a while back." Tohru said, giggling. I smiled at her. Ayame smiled  
"I was kidding with you man," He said clapping me on the back. I rolled my eyes again. I took my place standing next to Tohru. My arm wrapped around her casually, but in a protective manner.

We heard fast-paced footsteps.

"Where coming in!" Uo and Hana exploded through the door. Tohru shuddered again, and jumped in the process. Tohru recovered quickly.

"Uo! Hana!" SHe exclaimed, The girls enveloped her in a huge hug.

"We where so worried about you?" Uo said,  
"Yes, we where worried" Hana said.  
"What happened?" Uo said, Tohru gulped.

"Hey guys... Can you give us a few minutes?" Tohru asked. "Okay, but if you need ANYTHING, just call me" I said to her, she smiled and nodded. We all left. and walked down to the cafeteria.

**TOHRU**

Once the boys left, i faced my best friends.

"Okay, Don't be freaked out." I said. Since i have my Gym lockers next to them and the same class period. I'm use to changing in front of them. I turned around so my back was to them and took my shirt off. I heard them gasp. With new tears in my eyes, i turned around, when the saw my stomach cut. A gasp came from Hana. I moved the hair from around my neck and showed the first cut i got that trailed out to the middle of my chest.

I removed some of the gauze on my arm to show the cut i got there. Uo gasped. I extended my leg, where the cut is almost done healing, and disappearing. I re-wrapped my arm back up and put my shirt back on.

Tears streaming down my cheeks. i told them everything that happened. Except the Becoming a Fallen thing. I'll tell them someday. But not today. Uo was in tears, Hana was close to tears but not yet.

"Oh Tohru! Baby girl!" Uo sobbed, she tackled me. The guys entered but paused at the door. Up was done crying but still upset.I took both of them into a hug. We stood there for awhile.

"Come on in guys." I said. I was then surrounded by everyone. Kis and Momiji wormed their way into the circle to be closer to me. I felt a hand graze my neck. I turned my head in the huge group hug. to See Yuki. I smiled sadly at him. HE gave me a sorrow-filled smile too,

"Guys, I'm getting Claustrophobic" I spoke up. The group dispersed. Uo and Kyo chuckled. I smiled at both of them. They looked at each other... And Uo blushed! I smiled teasingly at her. She looked embarrassed slightly, and so did Kyo

**YUKI**

"Hey Yuki?" I turned around and saw Uo.  
"Yes Uo?" I asked. Tohru was busy talking to Momiji and Kyo was trying to shut him up  
"Can i talk to up for a second?" She asked, Confused i nodded.  
"Sure." I said.

I followed Uo out of the room. We closed the door and stood there.

"I know things..." Uo trailed off. I looked at her urging for her to continue.  
"What 'things' DO you know?" I asked,  
"Look. I know you... Have feelings for Tohru. Anyone with a brain could see it." Uo started, I froze

"How did you?-" I asked but she cut me off  
"I see how you to act around her. Now before you freak out. You have my approval. You seem to really care about her" Uo continued. I stared at her shocked. She... approved? Of my feelings for Tohru?

"Protect her... She's special" Up said, looking pointed at me. Serious.

"Uo?" A voice came out. We saw the door open to reveal Tohru. I smiled at her, and looked at Uo, She gave me a knowing smile. I blushed.

We walked inside.

_Protect her... She's special._

**_Well, here ya go guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as Much. I've been sick as you guys know, and i have ALOT to catch up on. School wise and Guard wise._**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_Will Tohru go back to school fine?  
How will she keep her secret from the Sohma Boys?  
What did Uo mean when she was talking to Yuki?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_PEACE SPOTTY!_******


	16. Back to School!

_**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really like how this story is progressing!**  
_

_**I love your support!**_

_**Especially to my friends! :**_

_**~ CheshireCat23TheWantedOne**_

_**~TohruandYukiforever**_

_**~I Love Kyo Sohma**_

_**~ Echoing Wolf**_

_**Please enjoy, and review nicely!**_

_**PEACE SPOTTY!**_

_** Chapter 16: Back to School!**_

_**TOHRU**_

I was grinning happily. It was Monday, I finally get to go back to school! Shigure, Kyo and Yuki are on their way back. Yuki had a room here at the hospital so i had someone here if i needed someone. I was kind of happy it was him.

All three of them went back to the house to get my school stuff and clothes. Yuki was hesitant for me to leave, but i assured him he was being very sweet but i'd be fine. The Nurses directed me to Powder area, where i could showers, and freshen up for school.

I stepped into the bathroom, and locked the door. I striped my shirt and skinny jeans off and stepped into the warm shower. I smiled when i saw 2 different flavors of Shampoo and conditioner. Aloe and Strawberry. Yuki does like the scent Strawberry like i do. Smiling i picked up the Strawberry scented shampoo and washed my hair. Followed by conditioner and Body wash i rinsed off and got out.

Thankfully i had a little over two hours. I finished drying off when i heard the phone in the room ring. I put on one of the robes and walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the device  
"Hey Tohru, It's Shigure" I heard Shigure speak up  
"Hey Shigure!" I said happily.  
"Are you getting ready?"  
"Yeah I'm waiting for my clothes." I said, i moved my leg and winced at my ankle, i had it in a brace so i could walk or more so limp.

"Okay, Have you done your hair?"  
"No, I just got out of the shower" I said, feeling kind of weirded out.  
"Okay, why don't you try soft lose curls? I think it would look cool. Try it!" Shigure said excitedly. I looked at the phone weird.  
"Okay, whatever you say Shigure" I said confused.

"Oh and it doesn't matter what clothes i bring for you right?" He asked, i sighed  
"No, Don't make me regret it Shigure" I said warning/teasingly. He too a breathe in  
"Thanks Tohru!" He shouted, i sighed muttered a goodbye and hung up.

Oh Shigure. What am I going to do with you...

**SHIGURE BRIEF: SORRY ABOUT THAT**

"Thanks Tohru!" I shouted into the phone and hung up. I turned to Ayame smiling mischievously.

"She said she doesn't care what we bring for her to wear!" I said, smiling broadly.  
"Oh joy!" Ayame said clapping.  
"We need to pick something cute for her! I told her to wear her hair in loose curls. What should we make her wear?"  
"Well... Tohru isn't that girly right? But does have some girly clothes right?" Ayame asked, I nodded.

"Lets out her in a dress! Yuki will love it!" I exclaimed, Ayame clapped again, jumping up and down.  
"Yes!" Ayame yelled, we heard vigorous knocking.

"Ayame!" Yuki shouted  
"Shigure!"Ky Shouted  
"What are you guys screaming about!" Both boys shouted,

"Nothing! We'll be right down." I shouted to them. They left.

"Now! Let's find a dress for our young maiden. Since we are sending her to school it can't be extravagant, unfortunately" Ayame said,  
"Something simple but pure will catch Yuki's eyes for sure" I spoke up. Ayame smiled

"Ah yes the head-over-heels-in-Love younger brother of mine!" Ayame gushed, i rolled me eyes.  
"Let's hurry"

**TOHRU**

I tighten the robe around me, it was a very modest robe. I sat down at the table where the hospital Blow dryer and curler where. The Hospital had this room for the younger guest and visitors. It was pretty awesome.

I blow-dried my hair for 15 minutes and combed it out again. I picked up the warmed-up curler and begun making 'soft loose curls' with it. Another 15 minutes later i was done. I liked my work. a small part of my hair on each side framed my face in a lovely way. The rest stay behind my neck with a widely stretched out ponytail holder so it wouldn't choke the curls.

I heard loud rapid knocking. I opened the door and Shigure and Ayame exploded into the room. I gave a soft scream. Ayame closed the door, and smiled at me.

"Lovely job on the curls Tohru!" Ayame complimented me.  
"Thank you!" I said happily.

Shigure placed a medium sized parcel on the table.

"Thank you for doing your hair. Now can you go put on the clothes we brought you?" Shigure asked nicely. I nodded, picking up the parcel delicately and walked behind the curtains.

I was nervous. What did they bring me. But it's my clothes so it shouldn't be horrible... I slipped the clothes on with paying attention and slipped on the shorts to go underneath the dress or skirt. What ever i was wearing. I didn't look at it yet.

I walked out and they gasped, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a pale blue dress. IT was a casual but pretty dress. IT was flattering. But frilled out slightly at my waist. I saw why Shigure made me put curls in my hair. I took out the ponytail. I was wearing my normal flats.

"Your beautiful!" The two older men shouted, i blushed.  
"Aww! Yuki was right she does look cute with that blush" (**Snap!**) I blushed harder at that comment. Yuki said that?

"Let's show you to everyone" Ayame said in a dramatic way. HE made me stop at the door and walked out.

**YUKI**

I didn't exactly like how Shigure and Ayame went into the Powder room where Tohru was, dropping of her clothes. Kyo, Kisa, Momiji and I waited for them. Momiji was excited to see Tohru. Oh right, he hasn't hugged her yet and he's going to be itching for one, now that he won't transform.

I looked at Kyo and nodded towards Momiji. He nodded, and grabbed Momiji by the collar in case.

"I give you! The young Maiden!" Ayame said bursting forward from the door. I felt my jaw drop.

Tohru emerged in a Pale Sky-Blue dress. It was casual. Her hair was in loose curls, and she looked stunning, even though to teenagers it looked like she wasn't trying at all.

"You look pretty Sissy!" Kisa said, walking forward to hug Tohru, Tohru smiled and hugged her back.

"Let me hug Tohru!" Momiji wailed, he broke from Kyo and ran towards TOhru, she ran away from Momiji, and did a back flip. I clapped at that. She jumped from him and landed like people did in Karate movies.

"Wow, Tohru." Momiji said, She opened her arms to hug him. He raced froward and hugged her, he made her unsteady.

"Be careful! She broke her ankle, it's in a cast." Kyo called out. Tohru smiled at him gratefully. She walked forward and hugged Kyo, Kyo seemed shocked, (**Snap! Cause, It's funny**) and patted her awkwardly. But finally gave her a real hug, she pulled away.

"Doesn't she look stunning Yuki?" Ayame asked, gesturing to her in a Ayame-style of ways. I blushed  
"You look beautiful Rue" I said smiling at her, She gave me one of her cute awkward smiles, she walked over to me and i hugged her around her waist (**Snap!**). We stood like that for awhile, we finally broke apart blushing madly (**Snap!**)

"Okay guys, we need to get you guys to school!" Shigure said, A nurse walked in  
"The doctors want to re-wrap your arm one more time, and called to the school and said you are out of P.E Until your ankle heals properly! And to watch out for you back and arm wounds." The Nurse said, she led Torhu to another room, she came back out a few minutes later with a bright Blue cast on her ankle and part of her forearm covered in gauze, from her elbow to a few inches from her wrist. She still looked beautiful. I noticed her neck scar a little more

"Okay, I am free to go!" She said excited, i smiled at her.

"Yuki you shall carry her to the car!" Ayame exclaimed, i blushed and so did Torhu,  
"He won't be able to do it" SHigure said teasingly.  
"Yeah we want to see that!" Kyo teased, I glared at them. I scooped Torhu up and held her Bridal style, he hand latched around my neck and rested at the nape of my neck (**Snap!**)

Shigure and Ayame cheered, I rolled my eyes at them and we walked downstairs, (Tohru was really light and easy to carry) We got some funny looks on the way, we exited out the hospital and walked to the car, I set her down and she unattached her hands.

"Happy?" I asked everyone, they all nodded giddily. I rolled my eyes jokingly at them and we all climbed into the car. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori took the front. Tohru, Kisa and I took the middle and that sacrificed Kyo to sit with Momiji in the back. I felt bad for him...

I sat next to the window and Tohru was next to me. Her hand was next to her side, i casually dropped my hand so i brushed her, and linked them. I saw her smile out of the corner of her eye. I smiled too (**Snap!**)

"Okay, have fun at school" Ayame said, he lowered his window when i passed,  
"Watch out Yuki, Boys might get interested seeing Torhu like that. Just a fair warning" He said smiling, they drove away. I walked in with Tohru, she clung to arm and it seemed like she tried to hide herself.

"What's wrong Rue?" I asked, she seemed scared, i was right  
"There's a lot of people.. And they are looking at me" She whispered timid. I stopped and hugged her, She shivered, we walked to class.

"It's okay, I'm here" I assured her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled gratefully at me.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Little did the couple know... They where being watched.

"Girls... We have a problem. She's back" Motoko said...

_**Well here you go. Two chapters in one day! Yay! I hope you like this chapter, a lot of Tohru and Yuki moments!**_

_**How will Torhu adapt back to school?  
Will Something else happen?  
How will she bear keeping another secret from the guys?  
What is Motoko going to do?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	17. Drama Begins

_**Hey guys! This story is rapidly gaining on my other story "Camp Geeks and Peeps" and are both now competing for my most popular story!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters or the plot line. I just own this plot line**_

_**Well Without further delay!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 17: Drama begins...**_

_**TOHRU**_

I honestly was scared. I haven't been around a lot of people in over 3 weeks. It was mostly one person, and that was the person i was abused by, and the other person was his mindless slave, whom i rarely saw.

I sat my backpack down at my seat, i set my crutches down. (I can't walk without them), and looked at Yuki, who thankfully had his seat next to me. The class began to file in, and i began to get scared and hyperventilate. Yuki noticing my actions grabbed my hand softly and sent me an assuring look.

The teacher walked in to start class.

"Okay class" she looked at everyone and froze on me. I froze too  
"Miss Honda your back." She said smiling,  
"Everyone give Miss Torhu a warm welcome back!" She said clapping the rest of class followed her. I smiled at her, even though i was flipping terrified.

Classes passed on til my 4th period P.E

I had to sit in the Gym and watch everyone play Volleyball, a sport i was pretty good at. I smiled, Yuki was on my side of the Court and he played close to me, He looked very concentrated, but it looked cute.

I looked at the other team, Motoko was on it. I looked at her, instead of waiting for the ball like the rest of her team, she was glaring at me. Unconsciously my hand rested on the scar on my throat and chest. The ball grazed her,

"Yo! Minagwa! Pay attention!" A boy shouted, i giggled quietly. She glared back me and focused back on the game. The couch said,

"Okay! You have ten minutes to get dressed and hang out i need to talk to the other P.E teacher!" All of the kids ran to the locker rooms. Motoko was the first one out followed by another member of Yuki's fanclub. Yuki ran out of the Locker room and was next to me in a flash.

I smiled at him, he returned it with a charming one.

"You did great out their." I said to him,  
"Thanks. Coach had stuck me as Captain" He said, i smiled  
"Well your a great leader, You make faces when the balls coming at you" I said giggling,  
"Oh really? They must look stupid" He said sheepishly,  
"No you looked cute" I said, i blushed right as it came out of my mouth. HE blushed too,  
"Thank you. I felt bad you couldn't join" He said, gesturing to the gym.

"Yeah, but i cant walk without my crutches and i don't think it would be smart to bring them out there." I said, sighing. The bell rang.

"Time for Study Hall" I said, Yuki got up and so did I, he took my hand. Motoko was glaring at me.. If possible she looked even colder to me. I shivered and followed Yuki out of the gym, trying to forget about Motoko

**YUKI**

I took Rue's hand and led her out of the Gym, she was getting a little more confident around people again, but was still shy and sort of scared. It would take her awhile.

We headed towards Study Hall when Motoko brushed up against me

"Hey Yuki..." She said, once more trying to be seductive but not doing very good, She gave a pointed glare at Rue and looked down at our hands, she looked even more enraged and gave me one more flirty smile and sat at her seat.

I sat next to Rue, we began studying History together, we where in the middle of discussing the War of 1812 when we heard Motoko call everyone to look at her, she was in the front of the class.

"Hey everyone! I wanted to bring to you attention That Tohru Honda is back." Motoko said smiling strangely. Everyone murmured at that.  
"What is she doing?" Tohru asked under her breathe,  
"I don't know" I whispered back.

"So Tohru... Where did you go almost 4 weeks?" Motoko asked,  
"Well i was in the hospital for about 2 weeks" Tohru stated, i looked at her nervously, Tohru wasn't going to tell everyone she was Kidnapped.

"I see, What happened to your ankle?" She asked loudly, the whole class was looking at Tohru, she was looking even more scared.  
"Nothing," She said,  
"Then why is it in a cast?" Motoko asked, I don't like where this is going.  
"It's broken, if you need to know" Tohru said,

Motoko walked closer to us, i heard Tohru taking small short breathes. She was definitely scared.

"What's on your neck? What an ugly scar!" Motoko shouted, everyone tried looking closer.  
"And what happened to your arm for it to be wrapped in gauze?" Tohru was starting to tear up.  
"Just leave her alone" I said, Motoko looked at me  
"Don't you want to know how she got so... deformed?" That pushed me over

"Stop that!" Is shouted at her, she looked even more surprised, everyone looked shocked. It wasn't everyday i lost my cool

"Well... Tohru. What happened? Does your dad abuse you? Or what did some psycho get a hold of you?" She asked, Rue stood, up tears running down her face.  
"Screw You!" She shouted, running away sobbing, i stood up. Motoko looked triumphant.

"You have no right to say that!" I spat at her  
"Why? I bet she made those scars up to get attention." I glared at her,  
"You have NO IDEA What she went through! So shut your damn mouth!" I exclaimed angrily at her, everyone looked shocked at that.  
"I'm going to go find her" I spoke to the teacher, he nodded. I stormed out of the class.

I can't believe Motoko did that! The nerve of that- My train of thoughts caught off by a girl crying. I took a few sharp corners an found Tohru on the ground in the cafeteria crying.

I kneel-ed next to her and sat down taking her in my arms and sitting her on my lap.

"Are you okay Rue?" I asked softly, she cried an looked at me,  
"It was horrible!" She cried out, I shushed her softly.  
"Motoko had no right to say that to you" I said, I set her crutches upright.

"She doesn't know what you have gone through,, and is just a jealous girl who can't shut her damn mouth." I said to her, she looked me in the eyes, they where red and glassy but still beautiful.

"Your experience has made you stronger. No matter what, I will be here with you. If you EVER need me Tohru, don't be afraid to come to me" I whispered to her, She looked back at me.  
"Thank you Yuki, That means alot to me" She murmured. I smiled at her an kissed her temple.  
"What happened after i left?" Tohru asked, i blushed. SHe giggled, acting like her old-self

"I kind of blew-up at Motoko, Telling her 'She had no right to say that, she doesn't know what you went through,' and that 'she needs to shut her damn mouth'" I said sheepishly.  
"My knight in shinning armor" Tohru said, i smiled. I shifted her off my lap and got her crutches for her.

We walked back to the class. No one said a word. Probably afraid i was going to do something. Motoko looked at us but didn't do anything. The rest of the period carried on like usual until the bell rang...

**TOHRU**

The bell finally rang. I put my crutches on and walked with Yuki out of class.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go the bathroom" I said, He nodded  
"I'll grab a lunch spot for us" HE said, i nodded, smiling i walked/limped away.

I entered the bathroom right outside of the open cafeteria. The sun was shinning and the birds where singing it was beautiful. I entered the bathroom. I washed my hands when i heard the door open. I gasped.

It was Motoko and the Fan club again!

"What do you want?" I asked sounding scared, i kicked myself mentally for that.

"You need to stay away from Yuki, We've seen you guys around school. Holding Hands, staying close to each other. What did you DO TO HIM to make him act this way. You must have cast a spell! Release him!" Motoko shouted.

"I AM NOT A FREAKING WITCH!" i shouted back at her.

"Mio! Keep watch outside at the door, Make sure no one comes in!" Motoko ordered. The younger girl, saluted Motoko and walked outside, standing Guard. I gulped.

"You need to pay again for what you have done." Motoko warned. She took a step forward.

"First got a get rid of these!" She sung. She ripped my crutches from me and threw them against the wall on the other side of the room where i couldn't reach them. I cried out. She pushed me to the ground. making me put my ankle in an unnatural way. I cried out from pain. it finally released when it came out from under me and laid limp in its cast.

"Now let's look at your arm!" Motoko's vice president declared. She and Motoko ripped the gauze from my arm which had been stuck to it with dry blood. I gave another wail in pain. My arm felt like it was on fire!

"Aww, Did you start cutting?" The vice president asked in a baby voice. I had tears in my eyes. I was suffering a lot of pain.  
"Aw, You are a little Attention-seeking Whore!" Motoko shouted, i started full on crying. This caused the girls to laugh. Motoko kicked my broken ankle with her boot. I let out another cry of pain.

"Please stop!" i cried out, they snickered.  
"Yuki is Ours! Don't forget!" Motoko declared.

My arm was bleeding again/ Mio must have been doing a good job of keeping people away, especially if anyone had heard my screams, I felt a stinging in my face. Motoko had slapped me and, not just slap me. She full on Bitch-slapped me

I would have fought back but i couldn't get up and my vision was blurry...

**YUKI**

Tohru has been gone for 10 minutes. I'm starting to get worried. I stood up. Picking up my backpack.

"I'll be right back" I said to Uo, Hana, Kyo and Momiji. They all nodded, and kept eating.

I walked back into the school and started looking for Tohru. I saw Mio (A girl in Momiji's year) a girl from my fan club stand in the door way of the Girl's bathroom. i looked at her curiously.

I heard a scream...

**Well here ya go! I hope you like the chapter, Motoko is in this chapter again but hey. I really do love and care for this story though!**

**Who screamed?  
How far will Motoko go in torturing Tohru?  
Will they get caught?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	18. I can't hit a girl

_**Okay! Here' Chapter 18! I'm excited! I really do hope you guys like this story!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**I apologize, for this chapter is shorter than usual!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket or the show, manga or plot line. I just own this plot line. But i would die happy if i did own Fruits basket, but i will settle for this fanfic!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 18: I can't hit a girl...**_

_**YUKI**_

I heard a scream. I walked to the bathroom door and stopped in front of Mio.

"Mio." I sai, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Prince Yuki Sohma!" She sighed in a fan girlish way. The fan club creeped me out in many ways, an i didn't not like them because of what they id to Tohru on Valentines' day.

"What's going on in there?" I asked calmly.  
"Nothing Prince Yuki" She said, staring at me. I heard whimpering.  
"Mio! Who's in there?!" I asked, my calmness leaving me.

"No one!" She insisted.

"Please Stop!" A weak voice from inside begged. Tohru...

"Mio! Let me in there!" I demanded. She stood her ground.  
"No! Prince Yuki this is the GIRL'S Bath room!" I pushed her out of the way and entered the bath room. The first thin gi noticed was Tohru's crutches next to me. Motoko and her vice president where standing over a cowering figure. Tohru.

"Prince Yuki!" Both girls cried, Tohru was crying and clutching her ankle.

"What the Hell are you guys doing?!" I shouted, they winced.  
"Nothing" Motoko said,  
"How dumb do you think i am?" i spat her  
"No! We know your one of the smartest students here!" Motoko exclaimed. Tohru looked up at me.

"Why do you keeping abusing and harassing Rue?" I demanded.  
"Your ours, and it's not fair. She's been gone 4 weeks and now she' back! And your all over her!" Motoko wailed, the vice president nodded.  
"Well you need to stop! You think hurting one of the only people i truly care about will help you?!" I snapped at them, pointing at Tohru. All three girls gasped.

"Now. Leave now! And leave Tohru alone!" I snapped at the two girls. The looked at me in horror.  
"I don't see what you see in her as worthy!" Motoko exclaimed. I pointed at the door. The two girls left. I ran to Tohru. She was crying again. I held her in my arms.

"Tohru, I am so sorry i wasn't here sooner." I said, she hung her head. I looked at her arm. The girls had ripped the gauze off her arm. It was red with blood and looked painful. I hugged her close.

"What happened?" I asked softly, she wrapped her arms around me, i held her close.  
"I came in here to wash my hands when they came in. The pushed me to the ground and ripped my crutches from me and threw them to the wall. Then the ripped the gauze off my arm which was stuck to my skin by dried blood and they just kicked me, mostly in my bad ankle and called me horrible stuff and told me to stay away from you. Oh and Motoko full on bitch-slapped me" Tohru said crying.

"I'm telling the principal, this is the second TIME you've been attacked by them! They need to be stopped" I exclaimed. I let go of her and picked up her crutches and handed them to her. She stood up. Tears still streaming down her face. I could tell it hurt more to stand on her bad ankle.

I leaned forward and kiss her forehead.

"Thank you" She said. We walked out of the bathroom. A few people stared at me. It just sunk in i had forced my way into the Girl's bathroom.

"Prinicpal!" i called out, he walked towards me.  
"Yes Mister Yuki?" He asked,  
"My so called Fan-club, just beat up Tohru in the girl's bathroom! You need to do something about them!" I exclaimed. "I'll talk to them immediately." He walked off in a fast-walk.

**6TH PERIOD PASSING PERIOD.**

"Looks like i need to teach you a lesson" Up said, pinning Motoko to the wall, with one arm. Motoko looked frighten. It's nice to have Up and Hana, Cause i can't hit a girl. But Uo can. I gave a small smile. Up reached out and full on Bitch-slapped Motoko like she did to Tohru. She slapped the other two girls but not as hard. Up punched Motoko in the nose, giving her a bloody nose.

"Now that you have been suspended for 2 months. LEAVE TOHRU AND YUKI ALONE!" Up snapped at Motoko, the girls ran away.

"Thank you. I can't hit a girl so this is a nice substitute" I said, clapping Uo slightly on the back.  
"Yeah, and I know you forced your way into the girls' bathroom" Up said looked at me pointedly.  
"I-i" I stuttered, Uo cut me off.  
"Look you risked your reputation For Tohru. You have my respect." Uo said,  
"Yes any guy willing to force his way into a girls bathroom to save Tohru, is in my good books" Hana said. I left out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" I said, both girls nodded.  
"Thank you for rescuing me Yuki." Tohru said, she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Uo sent me a knowing look. i blushed slightly.

"Hey Tohru, you should go re-wrap your arm. I have gauze." I handed her a roll of gauze the nurse from the hospital gave e. She nodded and looked in the mirror a few feet from us re-wrapping her arm.

"I'm seriously desperate when i ask you of this. Please watch over her." Up said, indeed sounding desperate. I nodded  
"I will"

_**Well there you go! I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it! Please review nicely!**_

_**Will the fan club girls finally leave Tohru alone at being suspended?  
When will Tohru get the chance to train?  
Why does Uo keep telling Yuki to protect Tohru?  
And From what or whom?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	19. Training and Pets

_**Here you go guys! This story is a fun and awesome thing to write!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Tohru Yuki, Kyo or any of the other characters, Even though i really wish i did! **_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Sorry but it's a realitivly short chapter**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 19: Training**_

_**TOHRU**_

I dropped y bag on my bed. I was thankful Yuki was there to save me from Motoko and her gang today. I like how he is protective of me. He's cute in his protective mode. I sat on my bed for a few seconds when

"Tohru?" I looked up and saw mom in her angel form. Oh yeah... I forgot in the midst of what's been going on that i was a Fallen, A living angel...  
"Yeah mom?" I asked,  
"It's time to start training" She said smiling proudly. I smiled and got up.

I dressed into jean short shorts and a tank top. I headed outside. I walked to a small clearing in the middle of the Forest. It was a few yards from. had grabbed water and a towel and stuffed them into a bag. I set the bag down. My mother formed in front of me.

"Okay, me and my friend Sean will train you. But it will mostly be Sean" A man appeared. He unlike my mother was human. I put my hands up ready to attack if he became a threat. He raised his hands up in surrender. I lowered my hands, keeping them in fists at my side.

"I'm Sean" He said, holding his hand out to shake mine. I shook it.

"Before we start. Let's get you your Hawk!" He said, clapping. I nodded. I completely forgot about that.  
"Well, here you go." Sean said, he waved his hand around. Smoke and glitter swirling around his hand. Suddenly it disappeared, and revealed a small hawk.

"You can name her. She is a red-shouldered hawk. A few months old. She will grow to be older" Sean explained. Giving me Falconry gloves. I slipped them on and the fit like a fiddle. I saw on the bottom of both gloves, it said "Tohru Honda" in silver stitching.

The hawk flew to my outstretched arm, and shrieked. I froze.  
"I hope the guys didn't hear that" I whispered.

"I'll name her...Mystery. " I said the hawk shrieked again, as if saying yes. Sean produced a collar for her, it was small and gold. I slipped it over her head and it settled quiet nicely.

"Let your wings come out" My mother said. My wings came forward. I smiled at a soft breeze catch my wings ruffling my feathers softly.  
"That feels good" I said closing my eyes.  
"It does feel good" My mom said smiling.

"So we are going to work on your flying." Sean said, i nodded.  
"We'll go a foot at a time" He instructed.  
"Raise a foot into the air" HE called out. I rose and levitated with ease.  
"Another" he called, i rose, he called it quite a few times.

"Your building up your wind strength so you can go far and high" My mother explained, i nodded. I rose a few more feet into the air.

"Now there are a few flying styles: A) Flying on your stomach like a bird, B) Flying upright, the traditional way. And very easy. C) is where you zip around, that usually happens when your on a sugar high." Sean explained. He demonstrated each one. I nodded. My Hawk rested on the ground while i attempted one.

I flew into the bird-flying pose with ease. I (With Sean's supervision and permission) flew around, gaining speed and confidence. I giggled, my mother smiled proudly and Sean looked slightly impressed.

"Now try Form B" I up-righted myself. And flew around, it felt weird but i grew accustomed to it. I stopped next to him. I lifted my arm out and Mystery flew to me and perched on my arm. She was very loyal already.

I felt drained at the end.

"Okay meet us here at 4 after school for another training session" Sean ordered, i nodded  
"And you will feel drained after practice for awhile. But in a few hours you will get zapped with energy. After awhile you'll feel great after practice" My mother alerted me. I nodded.  
"What about Mystery?" I asked,  
"There is a cage set up in your room for her. It's hidden from view so the boys won't see her. She's very quite when needed" My mom explained. She gave me a bag of Hawk food, a manual for using her as a messenger bird. and some toys.

Mystery perched on my shoulder and i trudged home. I heard footsteps.

"Go to my room." I gave her quick directions and she flew away. I shifted the bag so the contents where hidden. Yuki emerged from the bushes. I forgot the clearing was close to our base... I cursed under my breathe when i saw my wings where out, i quickly put them away. He just looked up right as they disappeared. I smiled nervously.

"Hey, you going back to the house?" Yuki asked i nodded.  
"I'll escort you then" He said, Putting his hand out, i took it and we walked down the path. Hands still together.

We entered the house, i said goodbye, I entered my room, my hand felt cold, i frowned slightly.I looked around and Mystery wasn't in my room i groaned. I walked into Yuki's room quickly, she wasn't in there. I checked Shigure's room and Kyo's. I froze, Mystery was on the window of Kyo's room. He was crashed on his bed. I quietly crept in and grabbed Mystery, her talons cutting me. I winced and rushed he out of the room and into mine.

She flew to perch i her cage. i winced at the cuts on my skin. I grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around my wrist. I secured it and put the gauze away. I walked over and filled Mystery's food and water bowls. I put a couple of her toys in and shut the door, the cage was pretty good size.

I laid flat on my stomach on my bed and opened up the hard-cover manual.

**Chapter 1: Feeding**

_When your hawk is a few months old you have to feed them twice day: Once in the Morning and Once a Night. When they are a year old, you can feed them bigger stuff once a day._

_When you hawk is a baby feed it:_

_Small pieces of meat_  
_and,_  
_baby hawk meal_

_When a year and older:_

_ Bigger pieces of meat,_  
_and,_  
_Small rodents (i.e mice, pinkies and rats. Squirrels if desperate)_

I shuddered at the mention of Rats, under feeding.

I found the hawk meal. I put some of it in a bowl and added water. I took an eye-dropper (Mystery was very small and young, only about 2 months, but could fly already. She could easily fit in my arms) I picked her up (With my gloves on thankfully.)

I opened the Handbook where it had a "Determine your hawk's age" picture section. Mystery is 2 months old. I picked her up again and took the eye-dropper in my arms,

_"Keep your wings out a lot when training and handling/socializing with Mystery while she is young. It'll get her to see you as a human and a Fallen." _Sean's words echoed. I unfurled my wings and Mystery chirped happily. I smiled._ 'I feel like a mother'_ I started feeding her with the eye-dropper. She seemed to take it... Thankfully.

I fed her a little bit of it.

"I'm going to get you on meat right away" I cooed, if it's anything like having a baby she will resent meat if i don't get her on it now. I set her down. I walked out of my room, making sure to close the door. I snuck downstairs and walked into the Kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a steak

"A little wouldn't hurt". I cut off part of it, and took the knife upstairs and a plate. She squawked when i entered, i smiled. The handbook said that was a good sign that she was loyal and already recognized me as her "Mistress" As Sean said. I pulled a small table closer and set the food on it. I picked her back up and sat her on my protected lap. I cut off a small sliver of it. She took it from my fingers with her sharp beak. She loved it!

"No need to ask what your favorite is?" I chuckled. I cut off more pieces and fed them to her. The small chunk was gone. I set Mystery back in her cage. She squaked happily. I smiled

"That's my girl" I said softly. I took the gloves off and set them on my bed. I took the blood covered knife and plate and walked downstairs. Forgetting to put my jacket on...

Yuki was in the Kitchen when i entered, he looked over at me and smiled. He looked at the knife and plate curiously.

"Oh it's nothing" I said. I cleaned the knife and plate.

"Tohru! What happened to your arm?" Yuki asked me shocked. His cool fingers touche the gauze covering my skin. I froze, '_Damn it! I knew i forgot something. The Damn jacket!_' I groaned

"It's nothing" I said, he stared at me pointedly. Damn, he's on my trail.  
"That doesn't look like nothing" Yuki counter-argued  
"It's nothing, You worry to much. But thanks for worrying about me. That's very sweet" I said, pressing my finger to his lips. I smiled at him, feeling daring. I walked upstairs, leaving a dumb-struck Yuki in the kitchen...

_**YUKI**_

I was in the Kitchen getting a drink when Tohru came in. I smiled at her, then noticed the Bloody knife and plate in her hands. I looked at her questioning, she began cleaning  
"It's nothing" She said, putting the know clean knife and plate away.

"Tohru! What happened to your arm?" I asked concern, her arm (The one opposite of the one with the long wound) and upper wrist area was covered in gauze. I stood in front of her. I touched the part wrapped in gauze softly, so to not hurt her  
"It's nothing" Tohru said. I looked at her pointedly, staring her in the eyes.  
"That doesn't look like 'nothing'" I argued,  
"It's nothing You worry too much, but thanks for worrying about me. That's very sweet" She said, pressing her index finger to my lips. I froze, looking at her, She smiled at me and left. She walked upstairs, leaving me dumbstruck

"You win this round Tohru" I said, staring after the beautiful girl who stole my heart...

_**Well here you go! Sorry it's a little short, i hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_

_**How fast will Mystery grow?  
How will Tohru handle keeping her new identity a secret from the boys?  
Will Yuki find out?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	20. The Sohma Boys go to the Dojo!

_**Hey guys! I can't believe it's the 20th chapter! I'm so happy!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Also! This is now my most popular story! *Around of applause***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket Characters, manga series or Anime show, even though i really wish i did!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 20: The Somha Boys go to the Dojo**_

_**YUKI**_

I walked upstairs to Tohru's room. I knocked on the door

"Hey Rue? Can i come in?" I called into the room  
"uh! Wait one minute!" Tohru called back, sounding hurried and high-pitched. I heard rustling around. I waited patiently and i heard a draw slam shut, and a few seconds later, the door opened to show Tohru. She smiled sheepishly, and opened the door to let me in.

i walked into her room, it was slightly dark since it was still light out. I stood in front of her while she sat on her bed.

"So what's new?" I asked, she shrugged,  
"Not much"  
"Tohru, I'm worried about you" I blurted out, she looked shocked  
"Why? Cause of what Motoko did?" Tohru asked,  
"No" I responded

"Then why?" Tohru asked,  
"Well this isn't the reason but, in the past month you where: Kidnapped for almost 3 weeks, and where in the hospital for 2 weeks. You where attacked by Motoko on Valentine's day, and then just today in the girl's bathroom. I think i have a right to be worried about you and care." I stated.

"I know" She said getting up and walking to me. Her hand grabbed mine.  
"Your very sweet and nice to care for me. And I'm glad your here for me. I really care about you Yuki" Tohru said, looking deep into my eyes.  
"I'm glad you think so Rue, I really care about you too, Your special to me." I said grabbing her other hand so we where facing each other holding both of each other's hands. (**Snap!**)

"So what did happen to your arm?" I asked, springing the question on to her, she looked shocked, and looked down at her arm. I was extremely worried about when i saw her yesterday, when she had that blood covered knife... Did she... Cut? No! She wouldn't do that... Would she?

"Oh i cut it on a sharp piece of wood" She said, i nodded  
"I have to keep my eye on you? Don't i?" I asked teasingly, she chuckled and smiled at us.

I realized how close we where. But it was like neither one of us cared at our closeness.

"You might have to" She said teasing,  
"I don't mind" I said, playing along to our game.

Rue hugged me, i froze and hugged her back. She looked up at me

"Thank you for being there for me." She whispered, i hugged her closer  
"It's okay, I'm glad i'm here for you"  
"You keep saving me" She whispered. I kissed her head.  
"I'd risk my life for you" I whispered in her ear (**Snap!**)

We looked into each other's eyes and just stayed like that for a few minutes. I left to go to bed, Night had caught up on us.

**YUKI NEXT DAY SATURDAY**

"Come in" Tohru called, our hands still connected Shigure popped his head into the door way. We where just playing a game.

"Tohru, you have practice, Want me to drive you to the Dojo? I'll stay and watch" Shigure said, he noticed me  
"Oh hey Yuki"  
"Oh yes, Coming Shigure" Tohru said,  
"Can i come watch?" I asked, Tohru looked at me shocked  
"Sure, if you want to. It runs late though" Tohru said, i nodded. WE followed Shigure. Momiji was in the living room. I was surprised at his appearance

"I'm coming with you,"  
"So am i" Haru said, I nodded at him

**TOHRU**

"Kyo's not coming, Training" Shigure said, i nodded. Smiling at my Flying practice earlier. I needed to fly again to build wing strength. I walked with everyone outside, I held my 'Silver Dragons' duffle bag. I was nervous, I hadn't practice in a long time, Since the Tournament. I missed Tori. We filed into Hatori's car. He was waiting for us.

"I loved your video Tohru. Shigure videotaped it for me" Hatori said, i smiled at him.  
"You where amazing" Yuki said, i smiled at him.  
"Thank you" I said smiling.

We arrived at the Dojo. I entered and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Tohru!" Tori shoute,d she ran to me and tackled me. I hugged her back  
"Where have you been?!" Tori asked eager to know  
"I'll tell you later" I whispered to her, she nodded.

"Good to have you back kiddo" Sensi Robert said, ruffling my hair. I smiled at him. I joined the others on the mat. The Sohma boys sat down at the sides. Hatori left to go back to the house. We stretched.

"Tohru, You ARE our new Black Belt. Why don't you show us how you can now break four boards." Robert asked, i nodded and stood up

"Tohru can break 4 boards?" Momiji asked,  
"Yeah i thought she was a new student" Haru said, i walked to the front of the class. Robert set up the boards on the cinder blocks.

"Hi yah!" I shouted, i broke the boards. I heard gasp from my group. The dojo clapped.  
"Since you have guest, Why not your bow staff and Nun-chuck routine" Robert suggested

"I dunno..."I trailed off, my group protested

"Please Tohru!" Momiji and Haru exclaimed, i smiled  
"Yeah Rue" Yuki shouted, i blushed and nodded at him

I got my nun-chucks out of my bag and grabbed my bow-staff. I performed it, and everyone clapped

"Wow" The Sohma clan said. I smiled a them.

We practiced for awhile when Robert gave us our Half-hour break. I grabbed my water when Tori ambushed me

"So which one is he?" Tori asked eager. I pointed at Yuki  
"That's Yuki? He looks good. Better get him girl!" She exclaimed quietly.. I giggled. Someone hugged me from behind, i turned around and saw Dylan. I pushed him off,

"Hey Dylan."...

**YUKI (Very brief, sorry!)**

We watched Tohru practice, she was as amazing as before. Robert seemed to favor her slightly, not that i didn't blame him. I noticed a boy had been staring at her. It irked me a little. He was tall, (As tall as me) With black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wasn't horrible looking.

Break for them came, i waited a few seconds while Torhu talked to her friend Tori, i got up to walk around.

He hugged Tohru from behind. I glared at him. I saw Tohru turn around and push him off. He seemed shocked.

**TOHRU**

Dylan looked shocked when i pushed him off. He gave me a questioning look, but shook it off.

"I missed you Tohru" Dylan said, i looked at him dumbfound. He took my hand, it felt weird... Like again with him kissing my forehead. Someone else already staked their claim to me... Even if we are not in a relationship...

"Tohru, We are meant to be together." Dylan said, catching me off guard. I whirled my head to face him completely  
"What?" I asked confused, and shocked.  
"We have known each other since 5th grade! We are good friends, and Your hot, I'm hot. We'd be a good couple" Dylan said, sound bragging. I shook my head, Even if i did like him, he's not acting good.

"What are you saying?" I asked, crossing my arms. HE took my hand again. I felt irritation at him.  
"We should get together!" Dylan exclaimed, I stared at him shocked.  
"What? Dylan i don't have feelings for you, like that." I said, looking him in the eyes. HE looked shattered, but shook his head

"No, your just denying your feelings for me!" Dylan exclaimed. He grabbed my arm...

**YUKI**

I walked over behind Tohru and what's-his-face right before they started talking. Tohru didn't see me behind the guy. I could see everything perfectly though

"I missed you Tohru" The guy said, My eyebrows jumped at that. I listen carefully. What was this Jackass playing at... He grabbed her hand, she looked weirded out

"Tohru, We are meant to be together." The guy said, I grew angrier by the second. That Bastard!  
"What?" Tohru asked, her expression shocked, and kind of nervous/freaked out  
"We have known each other since 5th grade! We are good friends. And your Hot, I'm hot. We'd be a good couple" The boy reasoned, I mentally gagged. That guy is horrible at this! This not how you tell a girl your feelings...

"What are you saying?" Tohru asked, she crossed her arms, she was getting irritated. i could tell.  
"We should get together!" The guy exclaimed loudly. I shook my head.  
"What? Dylan, I don't have feelings for you, like that" Tohru said, staring at him.

"No! Your denying your feelings for me!" Dylan exclaimed, he grabbed Tohru by the arm.

"Stop! Dylan!" Tohru shouted, i tapped him on the shoulder. HE pulled Tohru to him and turned around. Tohru was squirming but calmed a little when she saw me. Her eyes where wide.

"I think you should let her go" I said, glaring at the guy  
"Who the Hell are you!" Dylan exclaimed, I shook my head.  
"Yuki, Now let Rue go" I said calmly. The guy glared at me harshly. I was unfazed by it.

"Maybe i don't want to let my new girlfriend go" Dylan said, Man... He is such a delusional dumbass!  
"No! I'm not your girlfriend!" Tohru exclaimed,

"Your just blind to our feelings for each other." Dylan said,  
"No! You are delusional!" Tohru said, she managed to break away from him.

"There IS someone else! Isn't there!" Dylan shouted, she winced. I hugged her, and pushed her behind me.

"YOU need to leave her alone! You're not her boyfriend, and your scaring her. So leave her alone" I said, i poked him in the chest. He glared at me  
"Your not her boyfriend either" Dylan shot back. I froze, but shook it off.

Dylan tried punching me, but i caught his fist, and flipped him. The team gasped.

"Now... Leave Tohru alone" I whispered in his ear.

Practice finished and Hatori picked us up. We did not speak of what happened...

_You not her boyfriend either..._

_**Well here you go! Sorry its late, I went to a sleep over last night,,and I went straight to Color guard practice, that took up literally half of the day! Well i hoped you liked this chapter! #20!**  
_

_**Will Yuki find out why Tohru's arm was injured?  
Will Tohru stop getting 'harassed' by her 'Admirers'?  
What will happen next?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY**_


	21. Too Close!

_**Hey guys! What's up? I hope you like this story and this chapter!**  
_

_**I finally found out how to attach a Cover image to a story! I hope you like the one for this story, It's by FishCakeIce! He is awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket, But if i did, Yuki would announce his love to Tohru and she would reciprocate his feelings and they would end up together... But i will stick with this fanfiction...**_

_**Well i present the 21st chapter of Kidnapped!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 21: To Close!**_

_**Tohru**_

I lowered myself to the ground with ease. I was definitely building strength I was relieved when Mom told me that all Fallen's where born somewhat weak and developed strength when they discovered their true.. way of life.

"Now, do your whistle to summon Mystery" Sean instructed We have been practicing with me signalling her with a loud whistle from my mouth and fingers. I did my usual whistle which was very cool to do.

I waited a few seconds and Mystery came, flying majestically toward me. I reached my arm out with had the gloves. The gauntlets where very useful. They went to my elbow and where very protective. I did not want a repeat of her clawing me. Yuki seemed worried.

"Good, she is very loyal. And very fast" My mother commented, i smiled and petted Mystery lovingly,

"So how is she coming along." Sean asked, i looked at the small hawk.  
"Pretty good, She loves steak" I said fondly. My mother chuckled. I told her about feeding Mystery the meal and steak. my mother smiled at me, proudly.

Mystery flew around for a few minutes. I practiced all three types of flying. I giggled as i did. It was a lot of fun! I especially loved flying on my stomach. I soared around, Mystery flying around me.

"Hey we are going to see how Many miles per hour you fly at this point. The usual is around 3 miles" Sean said, I felt nervous. For a beginner, 3 miles seemed kind of fast...

They had me get into position and Sean held up a device that would calculate my speed.

"Ready...Set.. Go!" Sean shouted. I sped off, and flew around the clearing. A few minutes later Sean shouted

"Stop!" I stopped and lowered myself to the ground.

"I can't believe this..." Sean murmured, sounding awe-struck and utterly shocked

"What? What did i get?" I asked, fearing the worst.  
"At a few weeks of training you can fly at... 10 Miles per hour!" Sean declared, I widen my eyes,  
"10 miles per hour?" I asked he nodded.

"That means you are going to be one of the fastest Fallen's in the world!" Mom exclaimed, i smiled. My mother looked so proud. I beamed at her, I continued practicing.

"Let's try height" Sean said. I rose 20 or so feet in the air. Sean levitated (Without wings) and shouted  
"Higher! We need to stretch it out. I'll be here if anything goes wrong" Sean assured me.

I rose another 20 feet in the air, i felt the wind pick up. Sean nodded, 20 feet again, followed by another 20 feet, i just rose into the air without really thinking.

"How high am i!?" I shouted to Sean, The wind had definitely picked up.  
"About a little over a hundred feet!" He shouted. I nodded, shocked.

I flew in a big circle, around the area above the house. It looked a little smaller above but i could still see it fairly well.

"Go higher!" Sean shouted, I kept rising into the air for around 5 minutes, The house starting disappear. Sean flew up to me  
"I think this is good, How do you feel?" Sean asked, I thought for a minute and responded

"I feel a little exhausted. Like if i stay up here much longer, I'm going to fall" I said, Sean led me down and i collapsed on the soft short grass.  
"Your doing great" Sean said, I nodded, tired.

"Also, we need Mystery to get a scent and taste of your blood" Sean said, i looked at him confused  
"It's so she can find you over long distances, don't worry" Sean assured me,

"Fine," He handed me a silver dagger. I shuddered at memories of my Kidnap... I unwrapped my arm and looked at my wrist. The shiny X's forever on my skin...

I sliced the skin on my forearm. i winced as the cool metal cut through the flesh.

"There." I muttered. Mystery flew over to me, and sniffed my arm. She looked a me.  
"She has now connected your blood scent to you. You can rest now" HE discarded of the soiled gauze. I sighed and fell back on my back. The knife laid next to me. I shivered and closed my eyes, sending Mystery back to my room...

**_YUKI_**

I walked around our property. I stumbled upon a big clearing. I looked around til i noticed a figure in the middle of the clearing. I saw blood on the ground, a knife... And Tohru. With blood leaking out of her arm onto the earth underneath her.

I gave a startled cry and ran to her. I knee-led next to her. My breathing came out faster. I picked her up so her face was up. I shook her gently. Desperately trying to get her eyes to open. I saw Brown eyes open. I let out a sigh of relief. Tohru got up, totally fine.

"What did you do?!" I asked, horrified at her arm. A clean, straight cut ran down her arm. She tried hiding her arm.  
"Nothing" She lied, I shook my head  
"Tohru, Why are you doing this?" I asked desperately. She seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked, I groaned and face palmed myself.  
"Why are you doing THIS!" I said, putting emphasize on the word "This" and gestured to her bleeding arm. Tohru looked worried. Before she could speak, i continued talking.

"Is there something your hiding from me?" I asked, my hurt coming up. She looked torn.  
"Yuki... I'm not hiding anything." Tohru said, I sensed, her hesitation.  
"Your lying, aren't you?" I asked softly. She gasped, tears in her eyes. I felt instantly bad. I stepped forward and hugged her, bringing her close. she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Rue, I just worry about you. Your special to me, and... I'm protective of you" I said, she sniffed and looked in my eyes, she was still in my arms,  
"I know, I'm glad to have you with me. I'm glad you care about me, I care about you too." Tohru whispered. I smiled at her.

"Then Please stop hurting yourself" I said in a humorous tone. Tohru giggled.  
"I'll try!" She exclaimed laughing. I took her hand and we walked back to the house, hand-in-hand.

"So Yuki, That was interesting yesterday. At the Dojo" Shigure said, Tohru disappeared up to her room. I walked upstairs and sat down in front of Shigure in his room.  
"Hmm" I said, not making eye contact.  
"What was that about?" Shigure asked, his fingers intertwining. He rested his chin on his attached hands.

"Um..."  
"I know what happened." Shigure said, I looked at him, wide eyed.

"A guy was flirting with Tohru. Trying to convince her to get with him. And you flipped on him and literally flipped him" Shigure said, I blushed  
"I-I" Shigure cut me off  
"And i heard you confronted a guy at school, who kissed Tohru. You seemed upset with him" Shigure commented.

"What's his name?" SHigure asked,  
"Luke Swift" I muttered, I dislike that guy with a passion!  
"Uh oh" Shigure said,

"What?" I asked, standing up. Shigure looked nervous  
"Damn it! Tell me Shigure! What?!" I demanded, rasing my voice slightly.

"He's on his way to come visit Tohru" Shigure said, flinching.  
"Dammit!" I shouted, I ran downstairs and Tohru was at the door with it wide open.

Speak of the Devil...

"Luke?" Tohru stuttered out.  
"Hey Tohru" Luke said he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked nervously.  
"Here to see you, Doll-face" Luke said, winking at her, she blushed. I gave a soft growl.  
"Why did you want to see me?" Tohru asked, I shook my head.  
"I think you and I should get together."  
"Luke, I don't know what to say." Tohru said, I decided to intervene.  
"Hey Tohru!" I said walking up and hugging her. Luke looked bewildered, I smirked at this.

"So, What's up?" I asked, i felt Tohru relax when my arm stayed around her.  
"I was just stopping by to say Hi. I'll see you at school Tohru" Luke said awkwardly. He walked out of the house in a fast pace. I smirked again.

"Thank you Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed, kissing my cheek. I smiled.  
"That was very awkward!" She sighed exasperatedly.  
I know, That's why i came to your rescue." I said, kissing her temple.

Great. Tohru's have had to guys profess how they should be a couple to her... I am happy about this...

_**Sorry! Sorry it took a little longer than planned! I hoped y'all liked this!**_

_**Why is Tohru more advanced the normal Fallens?  
What will Yuki do with his jealousy?  
What does Uo have to do with this?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	22. Secrets Revealed

_**Hey guys! Here is the 22nd chapter of "Kidnapped!" I hope you guys like this story!**  
_

_**If you guys want something specific to happen REVIEW or PM me and tell me IF i like it I will use and give credit!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Fruits Basket, or the plot line. Just this plot line. :-/**_

_**We hit 60 reviews! Thank y'all so much! I do want to hit a 100...**_

_**Also! A few shout outs!**_

_**Thanks to **_

_***I Love Kyo Sohma Forever~ Thanks for you support and eagerness. And Yeah We will always be friends! :D**_

_***CheshireCat23TheWantedOne~ Another good friend of mine, You maybe right...  
**_

_*** Huntallie~ I am very please with how much you like my story! Thanks!**_

_**YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_**Without further delay or any distractions!**_

_**Squirrels!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped! **_

_**Chapter 22: Secrets Revealed...**_

_**YUKI**_

I'm still worried about Tohru... She keeps getting injured. Yesterday... The knife... The wounds on her form arm from when she came out of her room with a bloody knife and plate?

I saw Tohru walk downstairs. Her arm wasn't wrapped up. She must be letting her wounds breathe.

"Good morning Yuki" Tohru greeted, I smiled at her  
"Good morning Rue" She gave me a hug, happily and with know hesitation i hugged her back.

"I'm going to go walk around, wanna join me?" Tohru asked, I nodded. I slipped on my sneakers and followed her out. W walked around, our hands brushed, and instantly linked.

I smiled, I was very aware of everything. The wind whistling through the leaves of the trees. How Tohru's hand fit perfectly into mine. The sparkle of her eyes when she was happy. The cute small half -smile she gets when something is funny. Just...Everything...

We walked down the trail, we had drifted closer (Thanks to our joined hands) I (Feeling daring) took my hand out of hers, and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. I heard her sigh happily. We walked like that. She leaned her head against my shoulder. (**_Snap! What the heck..._**)

We walked to the clearing, she seemed shocked, but we sat down on a blanket we brought. My arm wound around her waist again. We sat there. Holding each other... Like it was normal. (**_Snap! Okay seriously... What the heck is going on!?_**)

I loved that though, We weren't together (Yet, Hopefully...) but we acted like a couple. I Grabbed her hand and kissed it, she giggled and i smiled at her. Her blushing face was beautiful... And very close, not that i wasn't complaining! It was pretty nice...

_**TOHRU **_

I giggled when Yuki kissed my hand, we act like a couple, but it was very nice.

He looked up, our faces where so close that our noses where a centimeter from touching. I blushed at this slightly, but he just smiled. It felt weird coming here, since i have practice in a few hours, but i love being with Yuki. I remember how he freaked out yesterday at my arm.

I let out a soft sigh...

It was killing me slowly, keeping THIS from him. Karate was 'cause i was afraid of what he and Kyo would say and that i was kind of embarrassed. But this... Is a VERY BIG secret. And a supernatural one.

If i get injured anymore, Yuki will find out something is up... What will he think? A Living Angel?... I mean yeah he and his family are the Zodiac animals. But i feel weird about it...

I shook of the feeling and looked at Yuki. He was watching something of in the distance. I stared at his perfect face. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend? I used to ask repeatedly mentally. But i discovered his true side and started falling...

I heard a hawk cry. I looked up and saw Mystery. I gave her the signal that pretty much said "Return to base (House)" She circled once and left. Yuki looked at me confused

"It was a whistle i saw on the internet. I wanted to try it" I lied casually. He nodded. I gave a sigh of relief. We sat there for a little while longer when ii felt my phone vibrate, It was Sean (_**Bold Italics- Sean, **Italics- Tohru_)

**_~ Girl, You need to get your Boyfriend away from the Clearing, we need to practice!_**

_~ Yuki is not my Boyfriend, and I'll try_

_**~ One word...Denial!**  
_

I hung up, I turned to Yuki nervously.

"Hey wanna head back? I need to head to the store" I said, Yuki nodded. We got up and walked back to the house. Once he was upstairs i ran out of the house to the Clearing. Sean and my mother where waiting for me.

"Can you call Mystery, And let your wings out, It relieves stress." My mother said, i gave the signal and let my wings unfold from my body. I sighed with relief again, That did feel good.

Mystery came right as i put my gauntlets on. She rested on my raised arm. I stroked her feathers, she gave a soft cry. I smiled. Mystery flew and perched on a high perch i set out for her.

I went higher than usual today, It felt good. i felt my strength come to me.

"Today, we are going to try distance. I want you to fly all around town. Just out of eye-sight" Sean said, I nodded.  
"I of course will be accompanying you for the first few flights." Sean explained, I nodded. We set off.

Sean told me to swap between all three forms, but to stay a little more on the one i was most comfortable with. So bird-style. Mystery loved flying with us. We soared through the sky.

I flew though a cloud and giggled at the soft texture.

"Be careful, You can get some of the cloud in your eye, and make you fall." Sean warned, I nodded. I (with Sean's permission) Slowed down and sped up at random times to get use to it.

I loved flying like this!

"I LOVE THIS!" I shouted, Sean chuckled.  
"I knew you would. Your mother and I trained when we where 16 and she loved it too." Sean said, i smiled at my mother's life-long friend.

"So who was that boy you where cuddling with?" Sean asked, teasingly  
"Yuki" I murmured, Sean nodded.  
"You guys friends?" Sean asked, I nodded  
"You guys seemed a little more than friends." Sean commented, I blushed.  
"You know it's true" Sean said, I blushed darker.

"He have a girlfriend?" Sean asked, I shook my head,  
"No,"  
True, He is a Sohma. They tend to not date a whole lot" Sean said, I looked at him shocked.

"You know about the Sohma's?" I asked, he nodded.  
"Yeah, They just don't know about us" Sean shrugged.

"I think he likes you" Sean commented, My head snapped around to look at him again  
"What? What would make you say that?" I stuttered

"Fallen's intention. When you are a trained Fallen you can tell these things. AND you guys are as Oblivious as heck" Sean answered, i stared at him shocked.  
"I dunno. There are a lot of other prettier girls out there" I said, without meaning too  
"I can tell by the way he looks at you. And you to him" Sean answered. I blushed again.

"Sweetie, I know you have been through a lot. Haven't you seen his reactions when you are hurt or anything for that reason?" Sean asked, I hung my head slightly.  
"Well, He's just protective of me." I replied softly. Sean shook his head.

"Whatever happens... It'll work out." Sean assured me, I smiled at him  
"Thanks" I thanked finished our lap across the city.

We came back to the field in an hour. I stood for a few seconds. Sean and my mother where talking urgently. Sean looked deeply worried.

"Sean, Mom. What's wrong?" I asked, nervous.  
"Sweetie, your training is going to have to be more frequent and more advanced. I'm sorry sweetie" My mother said sadly. I looked at her confused.  
"What?" I asked,

"You'll receive it. A Prophecy" My mother said.  
"Dark times are coming. Well see you tomorrow" Sean said. He and my mom disappeared.

I felt like i fell into ice water. I tensed up. I felt myself fall to my knees. I stood up, but i saw myself on my knees on the ground.

I was outside my body?

I saw my eyes where glowing pure white. I looked like i was in a trance. My wings where still out and pure white as ever. I was shocked by what i saw. I moved forward to look closer, when i heard a sound. I turned around and saw something that looked like clear water falling onto glass. Black letters began to form into the liquid. I gasped at what it read.

**_Dark times approach,_**

**_The Light and Dark will fight _**

**_The Chosen One will arise_**

**_ The Apocalypse will shatter the world..._**

**_If they are too late in realizing there destiny..._**

I froze, This must be a prophecy! I looked around. I was surrounded by white, I couldn't see my body. But i could feel what was around me... The Chosen One will arise?...

**_3RD PERSON POV_**

Yuki was walking around the property again, Just thinking and waiting for Tohru.

"I think I'll just let my feet take me" The silver-haired boy thought aloud. His thoughts captured by a Brown-eyed girl. The Teenage boy kept walking around, not caring where he went. He knew this property like the back of his hand!

Tohru was still in her trance/Prophecy state. Her spirit (The part of her who received the Prophecy) was getting nervous. Her first Prophecy made little sense. All she understood was...

Two sides will fight, a Good and Bad; Light and Dark. Someone, A Chosen one will rise to save the world, before it falls apart. But who was the Chosen one? The prophecy gave no clue. Not even a gender for crying out loud!

I have to figure this out! Tohru thought worried...

Yuki moved around the brush to find himself in the clearing again.

Tohru finally came too. She stayed on her knees and gasped for breathe. Chills ran down her spine. Her eyes where brown as usual. But had silver in them (A permanent sign of her being a Fallen) She was still bewildered.

I have to keep this all from Yuki and everyone AND i have to figure out this Damn prophecy! Tohru groaned. She lifted her wings so her body raised so her head was hung but her legs still tucked in on her knees.

"I don't know what to do..." She whispered.

"Tohru?!" She heard a voice cry out. She snapped her head up. Her eyes meeting Amethyst...

_**CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I awful! At a really interesting part too...**_

**_How will Yuki and the rest of the Sohma's take the news?  
What does the Prophecy mean?  
Who is the Chosen one?  
What will happen next?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_Please review nicely! I love the support guys! Every bit helps!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	23. What now?

_**Here you go guys! The 23rd chapter of "Kidnapped!" Yay! I want to thank all of my loyal readers! You guys rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket or the plot. Just this story line! I would love it if i did. This would be part of the plot if i did though... SO i'll stick with Fanfiction for now!**_

_**And i Know I AM EVIL! I left a cliffhanger at an important part!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**I really really liked writing this chapter!**_

_**Also this chapter at the beginning will sort of repeat to show what Tohru and Yuki where both thinking.**_

_**The 23 chapter!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter 23: What now?**_

_**TOHRU**_

I froze. Yuki has seen me with my wings... I stared back into his Amethyst eyes, Horror filling mine.

"Tohru?" yuki called out again  
"Oh no" I whispered. He took a few steps forward. I stood up, My wings full out. Damn wings.

"Tohru!" He called out again. i looked at him for a few other seconds and then took off at jet speed into the sky.  
"Tohru! Wait! Come back!" Yuki yelled, I didn't look back. Tears of worry and anxiety filling my eyes...

What will happen now?

**_YUKI_**

We both froze, Staring into each other's eyes. Tohru was on her knees on the ground. But her eyes had a white glow (That had disappeared by now) and had silver in her brown eyes. But that wasn't all of it.

Rue had wings! Pure white wings, Like that of a Seraph (Angel) I looked at her. Shock and maybe a little of worry in my eyes. She looked horrified.

"Tohru?!" I called out, she didn't reply, but she had definitely noticed me. I heard her whisper  
"Oh no" I took a few steps towards her. She stood up.

"Tohru!" I called out again, but again she didn't reply. She held my gaze for a few seconds, then flew into the sky at a very fast speed  
"Tohru! Wait! Come back!" I yelled, desperately. I saw her winged figure slowly disappear into the distance.

Shigure and Kyo ran into the clearing.

"We heard yelling, What happened?" Shigure asked, concerned. I sunk to my knees.

"I don't know..." I whispered...

_**TOHRU**_

I sat by a waterfall not to far from the Sohma property. I had tears streaming down my face... I remembered something Sean had said.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_We where at practice, hours earlier. When we where flying around and talking about Yuki he brought something up._

_"One of the reasons people don't tell about their secret is that they could end up horrified. A female Fallen showed her lover, he was horrified and cried against the heaven from which she came about her unnatural ability. She died of heartbreak" Sean said, I nodded._

_**END OF FLASHBLACK**  
_

The memory brought more tears to my eyes.

"Yuki is probably horrified now..." I cried softly. I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Sean.  
"Hey kiddo, What's wrong?" Sean asked, I sobbed  
"I received a prophecy. I remembered you told me i cannot move while in that state. My wings where still out. In the middle of the Prophecy, Yuki showed up" I choked on tears at the end. Sean gave me a one-arm hug.

"What happened after that?" Sean asked, concerned.  
"He froze and stared at me. He looked shocked and even a little scared. It was awful Sean!" I cried, he patted my back and rubbed soothing circles.

"I know sweetheart. It's hard to be in Love and be a fallen at the same time" Sean consoled me, I didn't bother to correct him.  
"He's probably horrified, and never will talk to me again!" i cried.  
"Tohru, i don't think Yuki is that type of guy" Sean reasoned, I still cried.

"But we do have one thing to worry about. Someone outside of our Blood now knows." Sean said, I nodded.

My mother came in and asked what was wrong, Sean told her what happened. She looked at m sympathetically.

"You are right about a Non-blood knowing..." my mother spoke to Sean. My tears dried where they where.

"So what now?" I asked, My mom sighed.  
"WE are very lucky it was someone from the Supernatural/mythology world" Sean said, putting his face in his hands. I sighed, Dreading what was to happen...

**_YUKI_**

I sat on my knees in the living room. The moment with Tohru flashing across my mind. She looked beautiful as ever, her wings making her seem so innocent (Even though she) but yet at the same time, out of reach.

Her eyes where still beautiful, the silver made them look like they had a supernatural twist. But i do like her eyes without the silver, either way. I let a sigh out.

The Clock struck 4 in the evening. She's been gone for about 2 hours. Why did she run off? Was I not suppose to know?...

"Dammit!" I cried out, Kyo and Shigure walked in right at my outburst.  
"What's wrong?" Kyo asked, i groaned.

"Where is our beautiful flower?" Shigure asked, i hung my head.  
"Yeah, Where is Tohru" Kyo asked, looking at me.

"She ran off" I answered shortly. Both guys looked straight at me  
"Why?" Shigure asked,  
"I saw something i wasn't suppose to see" I answered, Shigure and Kyo gasped.

"You Saw Tohru's b-" I cut them off urgently  
"NO! Gosh, you guys are preverts!" I exclaimed,  
"I always knew you where Shigure" I said, pointing to my older cousin. He smiled sheepishly.

"What did you see?" Kyo asked,  
"I don't know if it's my place to tell you" I replied, Kyo nodded.

"So do you know why she ran off?" Shigure asked.  
"She was upset at what i saw, It's not THAT bad" I replied

"Well she must have a good reason" Kyo reasoned, A good reason for hiding the fact that you have wings? I pondered the thought for a few minutes.  
"She'll come back. She was missing for almost 3 weeks. She wont be long." Shigure reasoned. Kyo and i nodded gravely.  
"I'm worried" I voiced softly.

I heard a sound of wings flapping. I walked upstairs, and saw an interesting sight. A hawk was in Tohru's room.

I walked towards the bird. Not feeling the most comfortable.. I am a Rat after all.

The Hawk screeched at me. The second attempt at approach it let me come closer. I looked at it, I saw it had a collar. It read 'MYSTERY' is Silver letters. Interesting name...

I just studied the bird. It seemed to be pretty young, a few months at least. The bird eyed me, warning me not to come closer...

**_TOHRU_**

I finally stopped crying, Sean patted y back.

"You'll have to face them Sweetie. If they care about you and love you enough, They'll embrace it. And they'd kind of be Hypocrites if they didn't." My mother assured me, I nodded.

"Okay, now go and tell them you are a fallen, and are proud of it. Come back to the field afterwards, with or without them. We need to talk about the Prophecy" Sean encouraged, I nodded.

My wings sprouted out of my back (I put them back inside when I was crying)

"Honey, You are a truly beautiful girl, Wait til we find you Fallen Spirit" Mom said excited. A Fallen Spirit was when i looked different. It was like a war look and for stuff like that. IT didn't matter, All i know is that i appear in some sort of different outfit, and Mom and Sean will explain everything... Since I have been training for about a month they can unleash it.

I thanked Mom and Sean and took of into the Sky. I flew towards the house, I landed in the Clearing. I walked to the house. I entered, and saw Yuki Kyo and Shigure Yuki stood up at my entrance.

"Tohru-" I cut him off.  
"Boys, Please follow me" I spoke softly. Shigure and Kyo got up. I led them to the clearing. I stood in front of them

"Tohru? What is this all about?" Kyo asked, Shigure nodded, wondering the same thing.  
"You guys are a part of the Supernatural world... Right?" I asked, My back to them.  
"Yes we are part of The Supernatural and Mythological world" Shigure answered.

"Well... I'm...I'm part pf your world" I murmured, loud enough for them to hear me clearly, with no difficulty. I turned around to face them, my hair flying around my waist. The younger boys looked shocked, Shigure looked slightly surprised.

My wings sprouted out of my back (**Snap!**), Causing the Yuki and Kyo to gasp.

We stood their motionless. The boys staring at me. My wings caught the breeze, I loved the feel, but didn't respond.

"How? What are you?" Kyo asked, I looked at him with sad eyes,

"I am a Fallen... A living Angel" I spoke softly,  
"Your mother is or was a Fallen, wasn't she?" Shigure asked, I nodded.  
"Do you know anything about us?" I asked, he nodded  
"A little."

"How did this happen? When did you find out?" Yuki asked, I looked at him, my eyes returning to their sad gaze.  
"I found out when i was taken, Mom came to me as a angel" I explained. I stretched my arms out. My wings where longer than my arm length.

"How come you didn't tell m- I mean us?" Yuki asked, quickly covering up a word.  
"I wasn't aloud too. But ou found out and we ARE part of the same world" I explained, He looked slightly upset. I walked forward. He shivered when i stood a foot in front of him.

"Yuki?... Are you okay?" I asked, softly. I placed my hand on his arm (**Snap!**). He shook his head.  
"I'm fine" He responded

I heard a rustle of leaves. I looked up. My mom appeared out of nowhere. and Sean landed next to her.

"So these are the Zodiac animals" Sean said nodding  
"Hey Sean," Shigure greeted Sean, they gave each other a "Man hug" Yuki, Kyo and I looked at him confused

"We are old friends" Shigure explained, we all nodded. A little weirded out.

"Tohru, you told them?" Mom asked, I nodded. Yuki looked at my mom in shock.

"Rue?... This is your mother?" Yuki asked softly. I nodded. I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her.  
"Mom this is Yuki" I introduced them.  
"I know. When you where missing he visited me" My mother spoke fondly. Yuki blushed.

"Yuki! That's so sweet!" I exclaim, kissing his cheek. He blushed harder  
"Your welcome" HE stuttered.

"Tohru, Ready to see you Fallen Spirit? When you are in it, You'll have to stay like that for a few hours. Also sweetie, It will hurt a little, But it needs to be done" my mother said, I nodded.

My mother started to chant an enchantment.

I gasped in pain... The transformation had begun...

_**YUKI**_

****Tohru gasped out in pain. I tensed up. But Sean kept me back.

"She is in a very fragile state til she is done. Don't touch her. She will scream, but don't touch her" Sean instructed. Tohru let out a scream. Her eyes turned pure glowing white, like when i saw her earlier.

"HEr body is preparing for her Fallen Spirit. This Form is what she will transform into for battle, if needed, and other important stuff." Tohru's mother explained. Tohru began to levitate into the air. A blueish glow surrounding her. Another scream came.

After a few more minutes The light disappeared. Tohru was surrounded by a dark cloud. She fell to the earth and landed on her feet. The cloud disappeared.

She looked up, Tohru's mother gasped...

_**Well, here you go! I am so awful aren't I! I hope y'all like this chapter!**_

_**What is Tohru's Fallen Spirit?  
What about the Prophecy?  
How will Yuki show his feelings for this Fallen?**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	24. Fallen Spirit

**Hey guys! I truly love this story! It's my baby!**

** I hope y'all like this story as much as i love writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Fruits Basket, or the pot. Just this story line. I would love to own Fruits Basket though...**

**So what do y'all think will happen next?**

**Let's find out!**

**Also To "I love Kyo Sohma" I feel the same way and thanks!**

**And to guest- I just have time, I have practice twice a week. AND actual winterguard competitions are starting! :) That's so cool you are in guard too! I love Winterguard already! We have gotten so much done its awesome!**

**Without further delay!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**

**Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 24: Fallen Spirit**

**3rd Person**

Tohru looked up. Everyone gasped. She was in a just-above-the-knees length Silver/white dress. It had thin straps and a flounce skirt. With Black, leather combat boots. Her hair was braided into a braid all the way to her knees. (Her hair grew during the transformation)

She had make-up on. Mascara, Silver-white eye shadow. She also had eye-liner that took a sharp turn out, making her look beautiful, but at the same time dangerous. Her skin was slightly more pale, her scars a little less noticeable, but still there

Her neck was adorned with a beautiful silver amulet one of a special Fallen... Tohru is special after all...

Last but not least, her eyes... From their original brown to Brown and Silver, they went to full on Silver with a streak of gold across them at a diagonal point.

Tohru looked at everyone. She was a Fallen Spirit now. (**Snap!**)

"Tohru, Your beautiful" Tohru's mother cried out. Sean nodded.  
"Thank you" Tohru said politely.

"Hey Kid, now that you are a Fallen Spirit from now on you can fly at top speeds. Try it." Sean encouraged. Tohru raced into the air, and did a quick lap around the big clearing and landed.

"You look good Tohru" Kyo said, Tohru smiled at him  
"You are truly beautiful..." Yuki whispered. Tohru blushed dark crimson. Which was very noticeable on her slightly paler-skin

Her beautiful white wings fit perfectly with her. The surrounding group couldn't take their eyes off of her. Especially a certain silver-haired, amethyst-eyed boy...

"Tohru, Now that you are a Fallen Spirit we need to clear up somethings." Tohru's mother said. Tohru looked over at her mother.  
"Yes mother?" Tohru asked,  
"You are a Fallen Spirit for a reason. Your a very powerful Fallen. A Fallen spirit. It's cause you great-great grandmother was a Fallen, and she has passed down the blood of a Fallen Spirit. All of her descendants become Fallen's but its very rare for one to become a Fallen Spirit. It means you will be powerful and important" The full-fledged angel explained. The whole group nodded, she turned to face the Sohma boys.

"Now, I know this is kind of obvious. But none else can know. We are okay with you guys knowing because you are Zodiacs, therefore part of our world" Sean said.  
"Okay." Kyo commented.

"Oh, Tohru, You have new powers, with being a Fallen Spirit!" Sean announced.  
"Like?..." Tohru trailed off, Urging him

"You can summon and throw lightning. You cause Storms when you are angered or greatly upset, Or when you are really good, On Command. You can bend the elements, but that's advanced. And there might be others, but we'll fin out along the way" Sean explained, my eyes widen. Mystery flew and perched on my arm, (Which wasn't pierced by he talons)

"Ohh! Mystery's your hawk?! That makes sense" Yuki exclaimed. Tohru smiled and nodded.

"So, let's put you to the test" Sean said, clasping his hands together, rubbing them together in an eager way...

**_YUKI_**

My eyes just would not leave Rue. She was truly beautiful, even though she always is. But she seems so different, and i don't know how to explain it...

"Okay, for your first test, Let's wait til tonight, since there is a Dry-storm we can try summoning lightning." We all nodded. We walked back to the house to hang out and wait. Tohru hung behind. I waited for everyone to be out of sight. I turned around to face the beautiful girl.

"Tohru?" I asked, Tohru, (Who's back was to me) whirled around, her wings still out.  
"Yes Yuki?" She asked, sounding almost sad,

"I hope you know that you can always come to me, If you need me?" I told her softly. Taking a few steps closer to her.  
"I know." Tohru said, walking towards me too. I embraced her under her wings, they slipped back into her body. We stood like that for awhile

"Yuki?" Tohru's timid voice called out after a few moments of silence.  
"yes Rue?" I whispered to her softly.  
"I'm Scared" She murmured. I held her so i could look her in the eyes. But she kept her head down. Using my index finger, I lifted her chin. WE where very close.

"Why?" I asked, my gaze boring into her's.  
"What if something goes wrong... And i hurt the ones i love?" She whispered.  
"You will be fine. I know you will. Your beautiful, intelligent and a brave strong girl. You will go far" I whispered, still holding her gaze. I moved closer to her. She didn't hesitate to do as well. I bent my head and moved it closer to hers. She lifted her head, to wait for mine. Our lips where centimeters apart, the distance was almost gone... Our lips where about to touch (**Snap!) when i hear someone call out**

"Yuki! Tohru! Come one!" It was Momiji... Wait.. When did he get here? I winced slightly and looked over and saw the slightly younger boy. Peering at us with unknowing, innocent eyes.

'_Thanks a lot Momiji__!_' I though sarcastically. What just happened replayed in my mind.  
'I_ almost kissed Tohru_' I thought. The thought made me sad and happy at the same time. I looked at Tohru, she was blushing dark. I grabbed her hand

"Coming!" I called. I led Tohru back to the house. Once we where inside she sat down next to me.

Sean started explaining how she was to direct lightning. I wasn't really listening.

"Okay the storm, will hit around 10 so we will go at 9:45. So our beautiful angel doesn't have to work, Let's order take-out" Shigure suggested. We all nodded. He called them up and took orders.

We ate and watched Tv. I sat next to Tohru. She was in her normal state. (Momiji hadn't seen it yet) We kind of decided to let him see it for himself and let him ask questions and all that... Poor Tohru.

"So... Anything else i need to know?" Tohru asked, Sean nodded.  
"A lot, but we will go over that later" Sean said, placing his soda on the coaster. Tohru sighed, she leaned back, her head resting on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her to make an criss-cross 'X' formation. She snuggled closer (**Snap!)**

Shigure smiled at me... Oh no Here it comes...

**_TOHRU_**

I leaned back into Yuki, he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. I suddenly remembered what happened awhile ago. I blushed... Yuki's lips where centimeters from mine... I wanted him to kiss me... Did he return that feeling?... Was it from his wanting? OR from the heat of the moment?

I pondered the thought for awhile. A frown forming on my lips. I banished the thoughts from my mind and watched TV with the group. Yuki's presence was alluring. I snuggled closer to him. His arm wrapping around me closer. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me. We smiled and looked into each other for a few minutes. (**Snap!**) We became oblivious to the surrounding world. All of the fear and bad in the world vanished...

Yuki bent his head, and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at him, he smiled back. The sweet, soft, tender smile I loved. I rested my head back on his chest. He sighed softly. I closed my eyes happily. I fell asleep, Darkness surrounding me...

Awhile later, I was being shook gently.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Wake up. It's time." Yuki's soft, strong voice broke the silence. I cracked my eyes open. he was slightly shaking me. Yuki grabbed my hands, and pulled me up.(**Snap!**) The whole group looked at us. I faced them. I led them outside. We walked to the feild as a group. When we got to the center they stopped. I walked a few feet in front of them and turned so my back was to them

"What's going on?" Momiji asked, I gave him a sad smile. Shigure put a hand on Momiji's shoulder.

"You know how we are part of the Supernatural world?" Shigure asked the young boy, Momiji nodded, (I twisted my body so my back was to them, but i could look them in the eyes,) He looked up and met my gaze.

"I'm part of your world" I said. I turned to face the group. (You know how Danny Phantom changes? That's similar to what I have to do) I transformed. Momijji stared at me.

I stood there awkwardly.

"Wow, Tohru! YOUR SO PRETTY!" Momiji shouted, he launched forward. He hugged me tightly. Kyo and Yuki dragged him off of me. Momiji tried to make another run at me. I levitated a few feet above him. He stared at me again.

"Wow! What are you?" Momiji asked in wonder.  
"I'm a Fallen." My mother rolled her hands  
"A Fallen Spirit" I corrected, she sent me a thumbs up. Momiji still looked bewildered.

"A living Angel" I explained. He nodded. I looked around myself. I heard a crack of Thunder. I shuddered slightly, shaking. i'm scared of thunder storms, but for some reasons I'm not totally freaked... Oh! It's because I'm transformed, That makes since, I remember reading about it. Particular Fears don't affect you when in you "Fallen Warrior" Mode. (Which I'm in now)

"Okay, We need to wait for the storm to start heading towards it's Climax. It'll be fine. IF we did it exactly at the climax, That would be bad" Sean assured, I nodded.

"Are you nervous Tohru?" Sean asked, I looked him directly in the eyes.

"No. I'm a Fallen" I whispered...

_**WELL THERE YOU GO! I am SO SO sorry it took me awhile!**_

_**How will the Dry storm go?  
What will happen next?  
What will they find out about the Prophecy?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	25. The Calling

_**Hey y'all! What's up?**  
_

_**Please review nicely**_

_**Oh and to Nazylen2010~ Sorry but they won't get together for awhile, but they will believe me! And lets find out!**_

_**How did you guys like the last chapter? I knew you guys really wanted to read it, So i posted!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket, or the plot line. :( Just this story line.**_

_**Also sorry, but in this chapter the POV's change a little more frequent, sorry but it's ust for this chapter! Please forgive me!**_

_**Well onto the story!**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!  
Chapter 25  
The Calling!**_

**_YUKI_**

W all stood there. Thunder clashed, Tohru, jumped slightly...I forgot she's afraid of Thunder! I ran to her side, and hugged her gently. She hugged me back.

"It's okay Tohru, I know your scared. But I'm here for you, If you get scared just run to me" I whispered to her, Tohru nodded. Her face buried into my chest. I held her close, murmuring soothing words to her.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her, she pulled away slightly to look at me,  
"Yes, I have to try this. It'll help me with my powers" Tohru said, going back to her old self. I smiled a there.

"Tohru, You ready?" Sean asked her, she nodded. I squeezed her hand, she smiled at me. Tohru slipped away an stood next to Sean. He guided her through the form once more and told her what to do...

**_TOHRU_**

I reviewed the form once more and stood at the ready,

"Okay, It will hurt the first few times but after awhile you'll be totally fine. Remember the two types of 'Lightning control' You'll need to practice both of them" Sean said. I nodded

_**The two forms of lightning control are:**_

**_1) The Warrior form_**

_I stand in the position where: My body is facing the front, My feet are spread apart, and i face my head to the side. I have my arms pointed out at different directions to the sides._

_I then try to attract and summon the lightning. If successful The lightning then curves towards me. It enters my fingertips and travels through out my body. Then i can move around quickly and shoot it out the hand. If not done correctly, it can have very dire consequences._

_**2) The Showcase Form**_

_This position i stand in the middle of the storm. I wait for the lightning to start coming. Then I reach towards the sky to try and attract/summon lightning. It will shoot down and hit my body (Again if not done correctly, Can hurt me, and if bad enough Kill me on sight) _

_The lightning then will shoot out around me, i can shoot it out of my hands at this point. I must move quickly._

I ran through the movements mentally.

I decided to practice and get comfortable with 'The Warrior Form' first. Since it's proven easier.

"Okay, It's coming, I can sense it" Sean said, he told me after awhile, I'll be able to sense it. I heard a crack. I willed the lightning to come to me. I felt a chill run down my back. I saw the Lightning spiral towards. In most cases, I'd be petrified. But i stood my ground. The lightning shot into my finger tips on my right hand.

I felt the electricity travel through my veins. I felt a surge of energy (Literally) I felt it move to my left hand. I spun around, (My back to the group)

"Ahh!" I shouted, the Lightning in one jagged stream, shot at light speed out of my hand (_**Snap!**_). It hit the sky and crackled loudly. I wobbled a little. Yuki ran forward and steadied me (**_Snap!_**). I shot him a grateful look.

"That was amazing! I knew Tohru was a Fallen Spirit when i first laid eyes on her!" Sean shouted, everyone clapped. I gave them a weary smile.  
"Over time, You'll be able to that with out screaming, IT's perfectly normal for beginners." Sean assured me, I nodded.

I got into position again. It appeared again and traveled towards me. I shot it out again, but this time my scream wasn't from the strain of trying, this time it was from pain.

I sunk to my knees. My breathing came out hard and labored. I felt the pain sear though my abdomen and chest. Wet tears streaming down my face, Another agonizing scream slipped from my lips. I heard fast hurried footsteps. Someone crouched next to me. A pair of hands touched me, on my back and the other came forward to seize my hand gently. I recognized the pale skin anywhere

"What's wrong?!" Yuki's voice came out panicked and concerned (_**Snap!**_). I winced.  
"My abdomen and chest" I muttered out. Sean came over

"It's okay, This is normal. She'll be okay in a few minutes" Sean assured us. His words rang true, I was fine after 5 minutes. And kept working at it.

"In a few weeks, Well start with elements." Sean informed me, I nodded.

"Oh, Just so you know. When you are really enraged, Like ready to throw-someone-off-a-cliff-mad The tips of your wings will turn black" Sean informed me, I nodded. Hmm...Wonder if i'll ever see that?

I just levitated in the air. Laying on my stomach, in bird-style. Yuki smiled at me. (_**S****nap!**_)

"Okay. Girl, We need to talk about the prophecy. You can recite, You'll go into 'Seeker mode' This is where, You eyes go white, and you recite it in a weird way. We will discuss it when you are done" Sean said, I nodded. He showed me how to do it.

I stood in front of the group. My head hung. I felt an icy grip seize me. I rose into the air...

**_3rd Person_**

Tohru rose into the air. A silver light surrounding her. Her head snapped up, Eyes glowing white. A female voice, that was not Tohru's spoke out to us...

**_"Dark times approach,_**

**_The Light and Dark will fight_**

**_The Chosen One will arise_**

**_The Apocalypse will shatter the world..._**

**_If they are too late in realizing their destiny..."_**

Tohru slowly lowered to the ground. Her eyes returned to the normal "Fallen Spirit mode" She transformed out of her "Fallen Warrior" mode, back into her normal self

"Wow... This is not good" Tohru's mother murmured...

_**YUKI**_

Tohru walked over to me. I wrapped an arm around her, it was kind of normal for us now. I like it. Tohru smiled and leaned her head against my neck. I took her hand, in the one around her.

"Okay, What can you make of the Prophecy on your on?" Sean asked, Tohru stood a little taller.

"There will be two sides in a battle: The Light and The Darkness" Sean started off. Tohru gasped and snapped her fingers  
"I though of something, Though it's obvious" Tohru said, Sean leaned forward eagerly.

"What?" Sean asked,  
"Maybe Light and Darkness... Mean Heaven and Hell" Tohru suggested. Sean clapped  
"yes you are absolutely right! That makes total sense!" Sean exclaimed Tohru smiled. I squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

"Okay, So i'm guessing, There will be a battle or Apocalypse. The two sides will clash. And there will be a Chosen One, Who if they find out there destiny in time, will stop the End of The world" Tohru suggested.

"You are such a little Seeker! This is amazing!" Sean exclaimed, Hugging Tohru. Tohru hugged him back,and returned to me.  
"Thank you Sean" Tohru said,

"Okay, The thing that ticks me off, Is that for

the Chosen one they didn't even give a gender!" Tohru exclaimed, Sean nodded.

**_TOHRU (Sorry very brief)_**

I watched Sean and my mother talk about the Prophecy, It was definitely vague...

I watched Kyo chasing Momiji around, I wonder why... But it is hilarious!

I let out a wince/gasp. I felt the similar sensation. I felt like i fell into ice water. Except this time instead i felt like some hit the side of my head with a brick, very hard. I let out a scream in pain, and my knees gave out...

**_YUKI (Sorry also very brief)_**

I watched Kyo chase Momiji around with amusement. Kyo was ticked at Momiji for some reason, but it was funny, watching Kyo chase him, cursing the younger boy out.

I heard someone scream, Everyone froze,and whirled around. Tohru was on the ground. I moved her body slightly, her eyes where glowing,

"Sean! What's going on" I cried out. Tohru moved, I looked down at her, instead of looking at me, She levitated out of my arms. She levitated so she was about a 3 feet of the ground. Her hair spread out, her arms raised.

"Uh oh!" Sean said, in a worried tone.  
""What the hell is going on?!" Kyo and i cried,

"Yuki! You saw Tohru while she was receiving a Prophecy, Well this state, is very bad. Depending on who it is her body will levitate or sink to the ground. Some, is trying to contact her, and it worked." Sean explained.

"Who's contacting her?" I asked, Sean grimaced  
"I'm worried by the possible answer" Sean answered gravely. I walked towards Tohru. She was motionless...

**_TOHRU_**

I was in a field. I looked around, It was in a valley, surrounded by Mountains.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard light footsteps.

"Hello, My dear" A smooth voice called out. I whirled around. My eyes widen,

"No!" I cried out, Horror filling my eyes. It can't be!

**_WELL! THERE YOU GO! Cliffhanger!_**

**_What is happening to Tohru?  
What does the Prophecy mean?  
Who confronted Tohru?_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	26. The Warning and The Council

_**Hey y'all! I posted the last two chapters in the same night, It kind of made up for taking awhile!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters from Fruits Basket, but i would love it if i did! But I'll take care of My baby 'Kidnapped' for now!**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Without further delay!**_

_**Also to my lovely fans, This is a very dramatic chapter!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!  
Chapter 26:  
The Warning  
3rd PERSON (VERY BRIEF! SORRY!)**_

Momiji jumped at Tohru's scream, everyone looked at her, Concern in their eyes.

"Oh no, Someone made the connection! She's talking to someone! Who is it?" Tohru's mother asked worried.  
"You know... We never found out why Tohru was kidnapped." Shigure said, We all nodded.

"Yeah I wonder why?" Yuki said thoughtfully.

"I wonder who's talking to her, and why she screamed" Kyo asked aloud.

Little did the group know, What really was going on...

**_TOHRU_**

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, and i don't mean like scream, i mean full on "BLOODY MURDER! I'M BEING FREAKING MURDERED RIGHT NOW!" scream. The man before me chuckled. His scar crinkling slightly.

"Well haven't you grown" HE sneered, i felt my knees go weak... It can't be him... I just can't!  
"Why? Aren't you happy to see me? We spent all that time together after all." He said, smirking. I unconsciously put my hand to the scar on my throat.

"What do you want!?" I cried, tears streaming down my face. HE smiled evilly.

"I'm simply here to deliver a message." He said, looking me in the eyes, I froze, his eyes where different. The where red, with a black slash across the irises, like my eyes when i'm in Fallen Warrior state. I realized i was hyperventilating.

This can't be happening!...

**_YUKI_**

We all just hung around the clearing waiting for Tohru to return to normal

I looked up at her, She screamed again, but this time was Bloody murder, She was screaming words, but none of us could make them out.

"What's wrong?!" I asked freaking out. Momiji looked like he was going to pee his pants.  
"Somethings wrong!" Sean shouted.

I looked closely at Tohru's face, i saw tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"She's crying!" I cried out, everyone began murmuring

"That means she crying in the meeting." Sean said, a lightning blot struck the field, not lighting anything on fire thankfully. Momiji gave a scared yelp, jumping on Kyo,

"Why did that lightning nearly fry us!?" Kyo asked,  
"It's cause she's a Fallen Spirit! Her emotions when very and I mean VERY upset or angry can cause storms!" Sean yelled as another bolt flashed across the sky.

I saw tears come more rapidly down her face. I felt so helpless,

What's wrong Tohru? Come back to us...

**_TOHRU_**

I was still crying fast. Why did HE have to return!?

"What's the message?" i stuttered out, HE smiled evilly.  
"Tell The Council, That they better watch their backs..." HE warned. I shivered. The Council!

He whipped a knife out quickly and cut my arm deeply. Right on the same exact place he cut me weeks ago. He did the same to my wrists, even though i struggled and screamed as loud as i can. HE thrust me backwards. Making me fall. HE snickered. They began to bleed heavily I winced at the vibrant red cuts.

"Good luck, Tohru" He chuckled evilly. He disappeared, and the valley faded out...

**_3RD PERSON_**

Yuki heard screaming and crying. The group whirled around and saw Tohru jerk for a second and fall to the ground. Landing on her feet, then collapsing to her knees. Her eyes stopped glowing. She jumped to her feet still crying.

"Tohru?" Yuki called out She snapped her head up. Yuki looked at her. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes glassy and Yuki was horrified at her arms. The same exact places where cuts where on her wrists and arm where reopened.

"Tohru?" Momiji called out, taking a few steps towards her, She was hyperventilating.  
"Tohru?" Kyo and Shigure asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Leave me alone!" Tohru cried, sounding deeply distressed. A lightning bolt struck the field a few feet from the group, Tears came more rapid and fierce.  
"We can help you!" Momiji cried out to her.

Tohru's wings slipped out of her back. The tips turned black, The others grew weary. Tohru was REALLY upset, not angry but upset, for the tips to go black.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried/screamed, a blot of lightning hit her, she directed it into the sky, it made a cracking sound so loud everyone jumped.

Rue levitated a foot off the ground and sped off into the forest at top speed. The trees swished at her speed.

"I'm going after her" Yuki shouted, he ran after at a fast speed, Leaving the worried group in Tohru's wake...

Momiji looked at the blood Tohru left on the ground.

"Please be okay" He whimpered, One single, delicate tear trailed down his cheek, and fell to the ground...

**_YUKI_**

I slowed down once i was out of their sight. I looked around for evidence to which way Rue went. I saw blood on a nearby tree. I followed the blood. It was on a few other trees and objects. I MUST find her

After awhile I heard crying. I raced in the directions. I stumbled upon a secret garden/area. I saw Tohru crying in the middle of it. The blood from her arms stained her porcelain skin and the ground which she sat on. Tears streamed down her face. She was sobbing.

I ran to her side. I puled her onto my lap.

"What's wrong Rue? You can tell me." I murmured, She sobbed, holding onto me like i was her life-line.

"It was horrible Yuki!" Tohru cried, I hugged her closer.  
"It's okay... I'm here now. I'll protect you. Tell me what happened" I whispered to her, she looked me in the eye. Her wing tips black color stayed, but she seemed more calm. She nodded.

"Okay"

**_TOHRU_**

The way Yuki's gaze held me was captivating. His tender, caring gaze calmed me down a little.

"Okay" I whispered.

"I was contacted, and i appeared in a valley, surrounded by Mountains... I don't know where I was" I began. Yuki claimed my hand with his. (_**Snap!**_) He rubbed soothing circles on my back. I took a shaky breathe.

"And HE was there" I cried,  
"Who?" Yuki asked, concerned,  
"He's back" I whispered, crying out of fear.

"Who Rue?" Yuki pleaded, sounding slightly desperate.  
"Jonthan" I whispered. Yuki tensed up. His grip around me tightened. I felt a wet spot develop on hist shirt.

"Sorry, I got your shirt wet" I sniffled,  
"It's okay" Yuki said, sounding distracted.

"What's wrong?" I asked,  
"I can't believe he's back." Yuki murmured, I nodded. I leaned my head against his chest, silent tears continuing. I was petrified.

"I'm so sorry you went through that" Yuki whispered  
"I'm glad your here"I whispered,  
"I'm glad I'm here to be here for you and protect you" Yuki whispered back. I lifted my head and kissed his cheek, In response he kissed my temple.

"Let's go back to the others." Yuki suggested, I nodded. I got up, my knees wobbly. Yuki kept an arm around me and led me back through the forest...

We walked back to the main clearing. The group looked at us when i returned.

"Tohru are you okay?" Momiji asked, I smiled sadly at him.  
"What happened?" Kyo asked,  
"Yeah, You okay Kiddo?" Sean asked,  
"My Precious Flower, What has happened?" Shigure asked in a dramatic way  
"Sweetie are you all right?" Mom asked, I took a deep breathe.

"I have a message" I said. My face expressionless.

"What is it?" Sean asked,  
"Quick question... Do yo know anyone who has red eyes with a slash of black like my eyes in Warrior Mode?" I asked, looking up at Sean. His eyes widen...

"What did they tell you?" Sean asked, more worried now.  
"The Council needs to watch their back. That's exactly what he said" I passed the message. Sean froze.

"Who?" Sean asked, frozen in panic. I turned to the group

"He's back..." I whispered the first part. I looked everyone directly in the eyes "Johnathan is back" I warned, more loudly. Everyone grew horrified gazes...

_**A FEW MINUTES**_** LATER**

"What the heck happened?!" Kyo exclaimed,  
"He told me to warn the council and he reopened my scars" I explained shortly. I looked down at the dry blood on m arms, and grimaced.

"We need to talk to the Council" Sean took his necklace off.  
"Switch into your Fallen Warrior form" Sean instructed. He took his necklace off.

"Okay we can take on person at a time. Take your necklace off" Sean said, talking to me.

"Now you place it on the ground and tap it. A Portal will open. We can transport Supernatural involved people into Heaven, We need to take them with us... When the Portal opens, have the person your transporting grab you around your waist and step into the portal. Wait for us when you land" Sean instructed i nodded. I took my necklace off and set it down. We tapped our necklaces at the same time. A white portal opened up.

"Who will come with me?" I asked,  
"I'll go with you!" Yuki jumped up, I smiled. I faced the Portal. Sean said, I should only take one person for the first time. Yuki wrapped his arms around me tightly (Sean warned us that if they let go they would fall, I honestly think he just said that to scare them). We stepped into the Portal.

You know wind tunnels? Well it felt like we stepped into one, except it propelled us upward. I quickly put my wings out remembering what Sean said. I loved the feel of the wind in my wings...

We finally stopped, but it propelled us out of it and me and Yuki landed in a crumpled heap (Since usually only Fallen's use the Portals, and have their wings out they use their wings to lower themselves. But I not knowing that landed with Yuki in a heap.) Yuki was on top of me. His face centimeters from mine. I saw him blush, and so did I.

"Well hello there" I said, he laughed  
"Sorry Rue" He apologized, Got off me and helped me up.  
"It's okay." I assured him. Seconds later, The other portal opened, Throwing Sean, Kyo, Momiji and Shigure into a crumpled heap. Mom flashed next to them. Being a full-fledged angel meant she could just flash between Earth and Heaven. Heaven was beautiful (**A/N I don't know exactly how to describe Heaven So will someone Review and tell me what they think i should describe it? Please be nice about it**)

"Eh! Momiji get off of me! Your heavy!" Kyo's distant complaint broke the silence.  
"I would but Shigure is on top of me!" Momiji's voice came  
"Oh that explains it!" Kyo exclaimed  
"Hey guys! I'm right here!" Shigure defended himself. I giggled at this. The 4 guys got up and dusted themselves off. Acting like nothing happened.

I looked at Yuki... HE's amazing... Everything about him, His smile, hair, eyes and his personality, Loving, caring, sweet...

I snapped put of my train of thoughts once Yuki spoke to Sean.

"So what do we do once we find the Council?" Yuki asked curiously.  
"We tell them about Tohru's Prophecy and Calling. And we try to come up with a plan or find out what they want." Sean explained, we all nodded.

Sean led us to the building, instructing me to keep my wings out but stay in my normal form besides the wings. I nodded. To my relief the wings where fully pure white again, no black tips.

We walked into a white building. Sean in the lead. He approached an receptionist.

"We need to talk to the Council" Sean said, The lady looked up at him  
"State of Business" The receptionist asked,

"This young Fallen has received a Dark Prophecy and has had a calling telling her to warn the Council. Its very urgent" Sean explained, The young receptionist nodded.  
"Okay, You know where to go. Knock before you enter" The receptionist directed, Sean nodded.

"Okay, Be polite and quite. Tohru, Miss Honda and Myself will do most of the talking unless we ask you or asked by the council" Sean directed to the Sohma Boys. He kept his eyes on Kyo and Momiji a little longer... Not that i blame him or anything...

"Okay we are here." Sean whispered. Sean knocking o the large Oak door.

"Enter" A clear voice called out to us. Sean opened the door. We all walked in and sat down. The council consisted of 5 angels.

"We need to talk." Sean said, standing through the door way. The five angels looked up...

**_Well here you go, This chapter was interesting to write, but fun!_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_What will happen with Council?  
What will they find out?  
What will happen next with Yuki &Tohru?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	27. Reunited once more?

_**Hey guys sorry it took a little longer, I accidentally deleted the chapter! IT SUCKED!**  
_

_**So here you go!**_

_**ALSO! SORRY but this a short chapter**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket or the plot line, (I WOULD LOVE THAT THOUGH!) But i love this story...**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Enjoy! My lovely followers!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

_**Reunited**_

_**TOHRU**_

"What is it Sean?" A lady with dark brown hair and green eyes asked. Her name tag on the desk said "Miss Lynn"

"Was your hunch right?" Another woman with Blonde hair and blue eyes asked Sean, He nodded happily.  
"I was absolutely dead on! She is a Fallen Spirit, and a very powerful one" Sean said boastfully.

"Dear. Please show us your Fallen Warrior" Miss Lynn said, standing up. An outstretched, slightly bent arm gesturing to me. I froze, and sent a worried glance at Sean.

"It's okay Tohru. This is Miss Lynn, The head of the Council." Sean explained. I nodded. I shakily got up and stood before the Council. A flash appeared around me and my Warrior came out.

The council gasped,

"Miss Tohru, You beautiful!" Miss Lynn exclaimed, The council clapped. I bowed, embarrassed.  
"Thanks" I muttered.

"So what exactly happened? What is important Sean? Besides Miss Tohru being a Fallen Spirit" Miss Lynn asked, sitting back down. Sean and i where still standing.  
"Tohru received a Prophecy. One foretelling Doom. And it talks about a Chosen One, and the Apocalypse" Sean answered.

"Already?" Miss Lynn asked in a hushed voice, Sean nodded.

I recited the Prophecy for them. Miss Lynn and the council members looked worried.

"Oh and she received a Calling." Sean slipped in, The Council leaned forward.  
"From whom?" Miss Lynn asked, Sean gestured to me  
"I think she should tell you" Sean said, i stepped forward. Sean stepped back to stand by the guys and mom.

"About 30 minutes ago, I received a Calling. I was in a valley, surrounded by Mountains." I started off, I took a deep breathe,  
"When someone called out to me. I turned around and it was Johnathan." I continued,

"He warned me to tell the council to watch your backs" I said, the council looked grim. Mr Robert waved at me  
"You knew his names... Did you meet him before?" Mr. Roberts. I nodded gravely.

"He kidnapped me for three weeks. I have the scars to prove it," I said, my breathing uneven. I showed them my newly opened scar on my arm, wrist. I showed them my neck/throat scar, and i turned around.

"This next part might be a little awkward." I warned, I lifted my shirt up to show the long, jaged scar that went from my shoulder to my right hip. I turned around and showed my stomach scar.

"He abused you?" Miss Johnson asked, I nodded sorrow filling their eyes.  
"Yes. I was on Death's doorstep. If my friends didn't find me when they did... I-I would have died." I explained, I turned around. Momiji was on the brink of tears. Yuki looked sorrow-full. I gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Tohru, You said something about his eyes. Care to share?" Sean said. I nodded  
"Johnathan has dark brown eyes. But in the calling his eyes where a vibrant red, with a black slash through the irises. Does that mean anything?" I asked. Miss Lynn paled, Sean did the same. I looked back and forth between them

"Oh no" Miss Lynn gasped, horror in her eyes and voice.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worried.  
"Johnathan is a Demon. They are like the Devil's version of us and are very dangerous and hostile." Miss Lynn said, I nodded. It all made sense...

"So what happens now?" Sean asked, Miss lynn stood up again.

"Okay. We want- No need to test your abilities. We need to make sure she is ready in case something happens. I'll do this with the others later. Can you follow me." Miss Lynn said. We all got up. She led us out of the building. Heaven was beautiful.

Miss Lynn led us to a huge park. It was bigger than 4 football fields!

"We need to test your abilities in flying and fighting." Miss Lynn announced. I nodded. The guys sat on the ground next to the council, while they stood.  
"Fly as high as you can." Miss Lynn said. I looked up, The area above me was huge. The clouds seemed to be miles away!

I nodded. I arose into the air. I kept rising. I closed my eyes and smile. After a few seconds i opened my eyes. I couldn't see the ground! I panicked, i was IN the clouds!

I swooped down and poked my head in the clouds. i saw the guys very clearly. the where waving at me to come back. I made my way not hurrying. I swept down on my stomach. I loved the feeling. My wings caught the breeze easily. I landed on my feet,

Miss Lynn just stared at me in shock and awe.

"How long has she been training Sean?" Miss Lynn asked. Not taking her eyes off of me.  
"About a month, You honor" Sean answered. She gasped,  
"And you can fly that high, that easily?!" She exclaimed, i shrugged. She clapped her hands, smiling happily.

"Let's check you speed now. Fly around the clearing at your fastest and when you pass this device, Your speed will be recorded." Miss Lynn requested. I nodded. I got into position. I decided to fly on bird style. She gave the signal and i flew away. The wind pounded at my face, but did hurt. I couldn't hear myself.. Is that a good thing or bad?

I zipped around the clearing twice. On my third lap i stopped. The council and the guys' eyes where glued to the device. I called their attention.

"Well?" I asked, Miss Lynn found her voice.  
"A normal Fallen at this level of training is around 10 miles per hour. Your at 40!" She exclaimed. i gasped, Sean clapped me on the back, Pride in his eyes.  
"Oh my!" I cried, Miss Lynn nodded.

"I'm that fast!?" I exclaimed, the group nodded.  
"Okay let's see flying. I'll call one of our Fallen's instructors to spar with you" Miss Lynn said, she brought a phone out and called someone. In a few minutes, A tall tan guy in about his forties arrived, he had short brown hair which was hidden partially under a baseball cap. He was fit and gave my mom a kiss on the forehead. I looked at him confused. He bent down to tie his shoe. The mysterious man looked up. I gasped.

Recognizing the those Brown eyes anywhere...

"Dad? I whispered...

_**OOH! What's this? What will happen next?**_

_**Tohru's Dad?  
How will Tohru react after seeing her Deceased Dad after so long?  
How come Tohru is more advanced then Fallen's of her training and age?  
What will happen next?!**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	28. Listen to your heart

**_Hey guys! I hope you guys really like this story! I have a few friends from fanfiction as loyal readers and followers. You guys rock! _**

**_Please review nicel!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Fruits Basket, even though i'd be the happiest person on earth!_**

**_Second Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the songs in this chapter. Cascada does_**

**_Also even though this is a little in the future. Who ever is the 100TH Reviewer i will send you a shout out!_**

**_Well on with the story!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**

**_Kidnapped!_**

**_Chapter Twenty Eight_**

**_Listen to your heart..._**

**_TOHRU_**

"Dad?" I whispered softly. The man before me stood up. He stared at me. It was all coming back. I could never forget that handsome face, the kind eyes.

"Tohru?" HE asked, i froze at his voice.. IT WAS HIM!

"DAD!" I cried, I ran to him and tackled him. Tears of joy and sorrow streaming down my face. Dad picked me up and spun me around. (**Snap!**)  
"My baby girl!" Dad cried.

He set me down and bear hugged me. My mom smiled, love and happiness in he eyes. I beckoned her over. We had a group hug, with me in the middle (**Snap!**)

"Our family is reunited." I murmured. My dad gave happy cry. I flew into the air and did a flip. Screaming with joy. I fell back to the ground delicately. I latched myself to my dad again.

"I missed you so much Daddy" I said softly. HE smiled and kissed the top of my head.  
"I missed you to Sweetie. I'm so sorry i left" HE said to me. I hugged him tighter.  
"It's okay, Dad. We are all together now. And that's what matters" I said smiling at him. HE chuckled.

'Thank the Lord i have such a wise and beautiful daughter" Dad said, he and my mom shared a loving look.

I couldn't stop smiling... My family was whole again!...

**_YUKI_**

I smiled, Tohru was so happy! And her happiness means the world to me. She hugged her dad so tight, it was so cute.

"Our Family is reunited" Tohru murmured happily. I smiled. She ran to me and hugged me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so happy Yuki!" She exclaimed, I set her down and noticed she had been crying  
"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" I asked, immediately getting worried. I couldn't help it, it was so protective of her.  
"They're tears of joy Yuki!" She cried. I smiled and hugged her closer.

"Those are the only tears i like coming from you" I whispered to her. She smiled. I wiped her tears away with my thumb (**Snap!**). I kissed her forehead. (**Snap!**) Miss Lynn called her over. Tohru skipped over to her. I smiled at her, she seemed so happy, that's all i care about.

"Okay Dear. We are actually going to have another instructor spar with you, SO your dad can watch. He should be here any second now." Right as Miss Lynn said that another man arrived. He seemed friendly and greeted Tohru warmly.

"Oh right, Sparer's to the ready" Miss Lynn said. The two got into position. Both wings tucked away. A bell rung. The man lunged at Tohru, she side stepped him. I felt pride swell in my heart (For i always do this to Kyo) Her wings shot out of her back. She flew and landed on the man. He tried to throw her off and managed to do so.

The fight was very interesting...

It finally ended. The instructor won (WE all expected that)

"You are a fine young Pupil Miss Honda" The instructor said, he bowed and left. Tohru's father cheered for her when she was done. He hugged her. It was great their family was back together... Tohru walked away to talk to Sean

"So you must be Yuki" A voice commented, i turned around and saw Torhu's dad.

"Yes Mr. Honda" I said, bowing. He chuckled.  
"Call me Robert. I know who you are. I trust you to protect my Baby girl... Since I'm not there" HE said, he trailed off at the end sadly.  
"Its okay Robert, Of course i will always protect her" I vowed. Robert smiled.

"Thank you son. Now do answer me this" He said, leaning closer so his head was next to mine  
"What is it with your cousins?" He asked, pointing to Kyo who was chasing Momiji. I chuckled.

"No one knows..." I commented. Robert chuckled...

**_TOHRU_**

I smiled. My dad and Yuki hit it off. They began to discuss something. It must be something they both like... Politics! Both of the love it, just like me! My mother walked over to me.

"I'm so happy to see Dad again" I told my mother, she smiled.  
"I know, That's why i asked Miss Lynn to call him." My mother said, I hugged her  
"Thank you." I whispered. She hugged me back

"Seems like you dad and Yuki hit it off" My mother commented, pointing to them. I smiled again.  
"I'm glad" I commented. My mother gave me a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

I flew around, my wings catching the breeze lightly. My chest lighter. I was over-joyed. My dad has come back into my life, and he liked Yuki! I swooped down, i shot right next to Kyo, startling him. Causing Momiji to laugh, Causing Kyo to chase him out irritation.

I flew over to Yuki. He didn't see me. I hugged him from behind. He made a startled sound, but calmed down when he noticed it was me. He hugged me back. My dad smiled at us. I flew and hugged my dad. I planted a kiss on the top of his head and giggled. HE chuckled. I flew around, i touched the top of the sky. It was so soft. I.

I put my Ipod on, the athletic band (The thing you wrap around you arm so you Ipod can stay there) and made sure it was secure. (I my Ipod slipped in my jean short's pocket.) The music played. (Cascada~ Listen to your heart~ Techno version. Look it up if you want to listen!)

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_**  
**_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_**  
**_We've built a love but that love falls apart_**  
**_your little piece of heaven turns to dark_**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_When he's calling for you_**  
**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_There's nothing else you can do_**  
**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_And I don't know why_**  
**_But listen to your heart_**  
**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

**_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_**  
**_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_**  
**_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_**  
**_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_When he's calling for you_**  
**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_There's nothing else you can do_**  
**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_And I don't know why_**  
**_But listen to your heart_**  
**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

**_And there are voices_**  
**_That want to be heard_**  
**_To much to mention_**  
**_But you can't find the words_**  
**_The scent of magic_**  
**_The beauty that's been_**  
**_When love was wilder than the wind_**

**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_When he's calling for you_**  
**_Listen to your heart_**  
**_There's nothing else you can do_**  
**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_And I don't know why_**  
**_But listen to your heart_**  
**_Before you tell him goodbye_**  
**_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_**

**_I don't know where you're going_**  
**_And I don't know why_**  
**_But listen to your heart_**  
**_Before you tell him goodbye_**

There was a pause to get the next song ready. The Lyrics ran through my mind

**_ "But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye"_**

"I know if i ever Fall in love, I'll always listen to my heart, before i say good bye to my Lover.  
I said aloud. I looked down and saw Yuki. He looked up and his eyes met mine.

Our gazes stayed locked on each other. I flew so i was lower. He walked forward.

Yuk held his hand out. I took it (Even though i was 3 feet off the ground) He kissed it. I blushed.

"Your beautiful Tohru." He whispered (I have a feeling he didn't intend for me to hear that)

_Listen to your heart..._

_**Well here you go guys! I hope you like it! two chapters in one day! I must really love you guys! I know i do!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**What about the Prophecy?  
What does Tohru think when the song says "Listen to your heart"?  
What will happen next in this story?**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

**_PEACE! SPOTYY!_**


	29. Break in!

_**Hey y'all! Here is the 29 chapter for "Kidnapped!" I'm so excited!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Characters from Fruits Basket or the Fruits Basket plot line. Just this story-line.**_

_**Second Disclaimer: I also do not own the song in this chapter, Rascal Flatts Owns it and the other one The Cheetah Girls own! :D**_

_**Well here you guys go!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

_**Break in!**_

_**YUKI**_

I clutched Tohru as we 'transported' back to the house. Her father and mother where helping the rest of us get back.

We finally landed, this time not in a heap. I let go of her. The rest of the gang showed up.

"You did great Tohru, The council loves you!" Sean exclaimed, hugging said girl  
"Thanks!" Tohru said excitedly We all clapped.

"But we still need to think about the task at hand" Sean said seriously. We all nodded gravely. Even Momiji stopped.  
"We we will have to talk with council again soon. You guys are welcome to come with us" Sean said, looking at me, Shigure, Kyo and Momiji.

"Yes that would be awesome" Shigure exclaimed, Kyo and I agreed, Momiji nodded.

"Okay, well let's get to bed, so we can be rested for the morning. It's 1 in the morning" Sean said, we all nodded. Sean left, Miss Honda and Robert went back through the portal. All five of us headed back to the house. It was decided Momiji will just stay the night,

I had trouble sleeping, i put my head phones in and played a random song. (Rascal Flatts~ Bless The Broken Road)

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**_  
_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_  
_**But I got lost a time or two**_  
_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_  
_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_  
_**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_  
_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_  
_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_  
_**That led me straight to you**_  
_**Yes He did**_

_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through**_  
_**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you**_  
_**But you just smile and take my hand**_  
_**You've been there, you understand**_  
_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_  
_**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_  
_**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**_  
_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_  
_**That led me straight to you**_

_**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms**_  
_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_  
_**That led me straight to you**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_  
_**That led me straight to you**_

The Song ended. The lyrics stuck in my head.

_'I think about the years I spent, just passing through_  
_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you_  
_But you just smile and take my hand_  
_You've been there, you understand'_

My mind flew to Chocolate-Silver eyes, brown hair and pale skin.

I looked outside, The full moon illuminating the clearing.

**_FLASHBACK (Back to the Dojo)_**

_"Your just blind to our feelings for each other." Dylan said,_  
_"No! You are delusional!" Tohru said, she managed to break away from him._

_"There IS someone else! Isn't there!" Dylan shouted, she winced. I hugged her, and pushed her behind me._

_"YOU need to leave her alone! You're not her boyfriend, and your scaring her. So leave her alone" I said, i poked him in the chest. He glared at me_  
_"Your not her boyfriend either" Dylan shot back. I froze, but shook it off._

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

"Who is her Someone?" I asked aloud. The answer of a possibility kind of scared me, made me anxious.

_Does she like someone else?..._

_**TOHRU**  
_

I stared at the night sky. It was breathe-taking. The full moon emitted a beautiful glow. I put my headphones back in.

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_**  
**_I guess I've already won that_**  
**_No man is worth the aggravation_**  
**_That's ancient history-_**  
**_Been there, done that! _**

**_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_**  
**_He's the Earth and heaven to you_**  
**_Try to keep it hidden_**  
**_Honey, we can see right through you_**  
**_Girl, ya can't conceal it_**  
**_We know how ya feel and_**  
**_Who're you're thinking of_**

**_No chance, no way_**  
**_I won't say it, no, no_**

**_You swoon, you sigh_**  
**_Why deny it, uh-oh! _**

**_It's too cliché_**  
**_I won't say I'm in love_**

**_I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_**  
**_It feels so good when you start out_**  
**_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_**  
**_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_**

**_You keep on denying_**  
**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**  
**_Baby, we're not buying_**  
**_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_**  
**_Face it like a grown up_**  
**_When ya gonna own up_**  
**_That ya got, got, got it bad_**

**_No chance, no way_**  
**_I won't say it, no, no_**  
**_Give up, give in_**  
**_Check the grin, you're in love_**

**_This scene won't play_**  
**_I won't say I'm in love_**

**_You're doin' flips_**  
**_Read our lips_**  
**_You're in love_**

**_You're way off base_**  
**_I won't say it_**  
**_Get off my case_**  
**_I won't say it_**

**_Girl, don't be proud_**  
**_It's ok, you're in love_**

**_Oh... _**  
**_At least out loud_**  
**_I won't say I'm in love_**

I listened to the song again, This time i sang with it, knowing i wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Oh... At least out Loud, I won't say I'm in love" I finished. The song rung true to me for some reason... Like:

_'Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
_He's the Earth and heaven to you_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through you_  
_Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and_  
_Who're you're thinking of_'

_**OR (For some reason especially this one)**_

___No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh_  
_Why deny it, uh-oh! _

_It's too cliché_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_**OR**_

_'Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's ok, you're in love_

_Oh... _  
_At least out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in love_'

I contemplated the thought for awhile... My thoughts trailed off to amethyst eyes, silver hair and sweet nature...

I finally feel asleep. Darkness taking its hold on me...

_**3RD PERSON**_

Yuki woke up, the clock read 9:00 Good thing it's Saturday. He got up and dressed. Yuki saw the others at the clearing and raced out to them.

"Hey where's Tohru?" Yuki asked, Sean appeared out of nowhere. Followed by Tohru's parents.

"We have some disturbing news..." Sean said, before he could speak. A voice interrupted him.

"The Council has had a break in!" Tohru shouted. Everyone froze...

**_Here you go guys! I hope you like it! I've been working ALOT! It's just I love writing this story!_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_What happened at the council?  
Who did it?  
What will happen next?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	30. Serious Threat Equals Serious Training!

_**Here you guys go! I'm sorry the chapters are kind of short, I'll try and fix that, It's just i find a great stopping point and... yeah.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters from Fruits Basket, even though i wish i did!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**OH THIS IS THE 30TH CHAPTER! Oh My Gosh! I'm so excited!**_

_**Without further delay to the story!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**Serious Threat Equals Serious Training...**_

_**TOHRU**_

The group (My parents left to go back to Council Hall) stared at me, Some in confusion, some in horror.

"What do you mean the Council has had a break in?" Sean asked, sounding slightly panicked. I gasped for breathe.  
"I had a dream" I started off.

**_FLASHBACK TO DREAM (AS THE FLASHBACK GOES ON TOHRU IS TELLING WHAT IT SAYS)_**

_I just transported to Heaven. I saw someone slip into the council hall. Curious and Suspicious i crept towards the building. I peeked through the window. No one was there. I remembered a window was on top of the hall! I snapped my fingers in idea-struck._

_I flew to the top and silently opened the window. It was way bigger than me so i had no trouble slipping in. I lowered myself into the room. I was in the main room. The Council room is near here..._

_I heard a noise. I followed the sound of the noise. It led me to the Main Council room. I opened the door a crack. I saw a tall dark-clothed man. He had a short hair cut and pasty skin, This was all i could tell for his back was to me._

_ He took paint, and did something to the wall. I accidentally tipped a vase over, the man jumped. He crept back into the shadows. He almost completely disappeared! That is besides his eyes..._

_The eyes that haunted me. Pure red, with black slashed into the irises... I shivered. He came back out and headed towards the door. I felt my heartbeat sky-rocket. I flew to the roof and laid against it flat, with bated breathe. Not daring to breathe._

_ He walked out of the room and walked past me. Thankfully not looking up. Or he would have spotted me. And knowing him... He wouldn't let me off with a warning._

_I waited til his footsteps faded. I lowered myself to the floor. I walked into the Council room. I gasped, it was completely trashed!_

_I saw writing on the wall, But i couldn't see it..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**  
_

I looked at everyone. Sean looked at me closely. The others seemed a little... Cautious.

"Why would you say that? You probably just had a bad dream" Kyo reasoned, I shook my head.  
"No It's true!" I cried.

"I think we should check. You never know Tohru may be right" Sean said, Kyo looked at him  
"Why would you say that?" Kyo asked, sounding slightly skeptical,  
"Our Dear Tohru might have developed her Fallen's intuition!" Sean explained. We all got ready to transport.

Yuki grabbed onto me. We walked through the portal.

Once we arrived i dragged everyone to the main building. I saw a few cars pulled up It said "HIU" Heaven Investigation Unit. I snapped my fingers. I knew it, Something has happened!

Miss Lynn walked out as we arrived, She told the investigators to allow us access.

"We have-" I cut her off  
"You have a break in!" I exclaimed she nodded shocked,  
"Yes, How did you know?" Miss Lynn asked, curious and still very shocked.  
"She's developed Fallen's Intuition" Sean explained Miss Lynn smiled, proudly.

"Okay, Let us show you what happen, while you tell me about your dream" Miss Lynn said, I nodded. Miss Lynn was pretty much the Mayor here...

"Some trespassed her last night and did this" Miss Lynn declared, throwing the doors open. The group gasped (Well except me) The Council was in ruins. Tables overturned, chairs broken, the painting had a whole punched through it. It was a disaster.

"They wrote something on the wall, facing the park i said, before i entered the room" I informed the Head of The Council, she gasped,  
"How did you know?" She asked, surprised. I told her about my dream, she nodded very once in awhile.

"You definitely have Fallen's intuition." Miss lynn said, i nodded.

I turned to face the wall. There was black paint on the wall. In a obviously hurried scrawl the message read:

**_"Surrender now. The Underworld will prevail, Your winged-people don't stand a chance against our Mighty Demon Warriors! Your Chosen one will never save you!"_**

I read the message aloud to everyone. I turned around. I looked Miss Lynn in the eyes

"What now?" I asked,  
"We need to train, This could turn ugly very fast" Miss Lynn said. I nodded.

"Everyone has instructors, especially the Fallen Spirits Even though there are very few of them. Sean can be you instructor." Miss lynn decided. I nodded. smiling. Sean is awesome!

"Sweet! I need to train a lot don't I?" I asked, She nodded.  
"The boys can train to. You dad is pretty good with Karate and stuff like that" Sean suggested  
"Oh! They'll love that!" I exclaimed, she smiled.

"Okay Kiddo, Let's head down to the park." Sean said, I followed enthusiastic. I walked to the park.

"Okay, let's play music, It'll pump you up!" Sean shouted, No one was at the park so we wouldn't disturb anyone. He put a very good speaker and played modern music by very good artists.

We did basics, then he thought me how to spiral through the air. I got very goo dafter awhile.

"Okay, now this is very tricky for a newbie... But your ready to start elemental training!" Sean announced. I froze.

"Yes!" I shouted, rising into the air.  
"I need to break that habit" I muttered.  
"Yeah, I did that at school once, It was kind of a funny, But that is a story for later." Sean said chuckling.

"Okay, Chose an Element. You already know Lightning. You can Pick: Fire, Earth, Eater, Air, and how to create Storm (This isn't a real element but in this story pretend okay) but that is the hardest and should probably wait on the last one." Sean suggested i nodded.

"How about Water?" I asked, he nodded.  
"Great Choice! You mother picked Water as her first! And your dad Fire! Maybe Fire can be you next one" Sean exclaimed, happily. i nodded happily too.

We began, it was really hard, but Water seemed to flow naturally to me after awhile, (You know how the benders in Avatar: The last Airbender bend? Well that's how the Fallen's Bend.)

I began making shapes with the water. I tried flying will making jets of water. It was so much fun!

"Okay, we need to start training your for fighting. I have bad feeling about all of this" Sean said, trailing off at the end. I nodded We begun training harder. After teaching me the actual fighting stances and maneuvers we began sparing. We decided to go at this the right way and made sure i am solid on Water before proceeding.

It took a few more hours, Miss Lynn decided i would be staying the night over with my parents. I kept practicing with Sean, he said i was progressing fast and well. I don't know why its so fast though...

"I'd say you are fairly stable and are great on Water. Would you like to proceed onto the next element?" Sean asked, I cheered. I nodded  
"Let's go onto fire!" I shouted excited, Sean smiled proudly.

"I'm very proud at how far you have progressed Tohru" Sean said hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Okay to start Fire..."

**_YUKI_**

Tohru's dad really pushed us, but we where used to it. He let us have a short break. Kyo chugged down his water bottle, and i followed. Robert was watching me.

"So, Yuki. What do you think of my daughter?" Robert sprung the question onto me. I froze. Kyo's eyes widen.

'_Bro! be careful! You are walking into a shark tank right now! What ever you say can be bad_' Kyo warned. I nodded at him with gratitude. He nodded back. I took a deep breathe.

"I think your daughter is amazing. She's very talented, smart, and kind. I treasure her as a close friend" I said, leaving A LOT out. He narrowed his eyes, he loked me over. He was definitely debating something.

"Okay, I am satisfied" Robert said, clapping my back. Kyo and I let out sighs of relief.

We kept practicing.

"So, What else should we work on?" Kyo asked, Robert thought about it for a minute.  
"Let's work on weapons" He decided. Kyo and i cheered. We loved weapons,

We worked on battle axes, archery (My favorite part) swords/dueling and many other weapons

"He let's go check on my daughter" Robert said, I nodded. Kyo and i showered and walked out of the Dojo. Kyo laughed

"What?" Her dad asked  
"Tohru's Karate Sensi is named Robert" Kyo said, Robert let out a chuckle.

We walked to the park. I saw a lighted torch but something seemed to be moving. I looked at it curiously. I squinted my eyes to get a closer look...

**_3RD PERSON_**

Being daring Sean let Tohru try something. Tohru was pretty good at fire and water already. There was a torch in the middle of the ark that you can light.

Tohru decided to try flying with the elements. she flew into the air. The torch grew bright lighting up the field. Her wings full out. Tohru flew around a few minutes then begun to make spiraling ribbons with the water. After she got comfortable she began to do the same with fire.

Torhu almost danced in the air. Her Ipod blaring "Listen to you Heart"

Tohru stayed in one spot and surrounded myself with the water and fire. Then thrusting her hands forward sending them flying in droplets of water and tongues of fire

Yuki watched in amazement as she danced around with the water and fire. She was so in control and graceful. Tohru unaware of the boys attention stopped and let the water fall and the fire disappear.

Tohru looked around. She restarted her Ipod, and begun doing something with fire. Tohru had a flame of fire levitating over her palm. She sent her hand in a forward motion, sending it in a huge fan.

Tohru cocked her head to side, she looked like she was thinking about something. Suddenly a hawk over head cried. Her head snapped up.

Mystery flew down towards her. She raised her arm. Mystery perched on Tohru's arm. Tohru removed a note from her hawk's leg. Mystery flew off.

Tohru opened the note, and gasped. Horror/Concern filling her face...

_**Sorry about the ending! I hope yo guys like this anyway!**_

_**What was in the message?  
Why was Tohru's Dad skeptical of Yuki?  
What will happen between the Demons and Fallens?  
What will happen next?  
**_

_**Stay Tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	31. The Note

_**Here you go guys! Please review nicely!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket, and i know I have said his about 31 times now but I don't own anything you recognize and i wish i did!**_

_**Also to personwhoreads (Guest): I was totally planning to do that! Great minds think alike!**_

_**Sorry this chapter is kind of short!**_

_**What's going to happen next?**_

_**Well... On with the story!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**The Warning Not**__**e**_

_**TOHRU**_

Mystery flew around me and then left after pecking me affectionately. I opened the message.

"_**Miss Tohru Honda**_" was written on the cover in somewhat nice hand writing. I opened it nicely. I began reading.

**_Miss Tohru Honda,_**

**_I see what you are doing, You should stop now,  
Surrender while you have the chance. We have been  
watching you. Yes it's true._**

**_You will never be ready! It's not worth it, You'll let down  
your loved ones, and kill yourself in the process...  
I see you have progressed way faster than usual... That  
will make fighting interesting..._**

**_I'm glad you remembered me in our calling.  
Good to know you haven't forgotten about me so quickly._**

**_I loved the time we shared, Your blood soaking the ground,  
You screams filling the air, The sounds of you tears as i walked away with  
the knife i did to do my job. Watching you slowly die before my eyes  
It's a shame you lived..._**

**_How do the kids at school treat you?  
I see you are being bullied... Good. I would too.  
Your some freak with scars covering your body, I'm glad  
It gives me pleasure to think of what i did to you._**

**_Now take this letter as a warning.  
I know who you love and care about, especially that certain  
boy, if you know what i mean._**

**_Beware us._**

**_Good Bye Tohru_**

**_~Johnathan_**

I gasped when i finished reading. The note fell from my hands. I started crying. Yuki, Kyo and my dad rushed over. Yuki hugged me close to him

"What's wrong Rue?" He asked, panicked/concerned. I tensed up. I pushed him gently away.

"Tohru?" He asked, hurt evident in his eyes. It pained me that i hurt him...

"Tohru what's wrong?" Kyo asked, taking a step forward  
"Honey?" My dad asked, i looked down at the note briefly.

"Leave me alone" I whispered, Yuki looked even more hurt. Tears leaked out of my eyes. My wings slid out. Before anyone could say anything i rose into the air. I raced to the trees around the parks back. I dodged the trees with ease. Tears streaming down my face...

'_**Especially that certain boy**_' His words rang through my head. How did he know?!

"Tohru!" I heard Yuki shout, I didn't turn around. Didn't look back...

_**YUKI**_

"Tohru!" I shouted to her, she didn't come back. I grit my teeth. What upset her so much?  
"What happened?" I whispered, staring off after her.

"Hey Yuki" I turned around. Kyo knee-led down and picked something off.  
"What is that?" I asked,

"It's a note... And its addressed to Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed, i took the note from him and read aloud. I stared at the writing in shock.  
"Robert... Do i have permission to kill this Bastard next time i see him?" I asked though gritted teeth, he gave me a quick smile and nodded. Kyo looked enraged.

"I will help you kill this Bastard too" Kyo growled. I nodded.

"What is it with this guy, Johnathan?" Robert asked, Kyo explained everything to him He looked murderous when we finished.  
"I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Robert shouted.

"I'm going to go find Rue," I said to the group. I raced to the trees. I ran through. I concentrated on everything. I sensed a life force nearby. I followed the trail. I broke into a run and finally found Rue.

I cuddled her close to me, Tears streaming down her cheeks

"It's okay, Want to talk about it?" i asked her softly.  
"It was the note" She whispered, "**_I know who you love and care about, especially that certain _****_boy, if you know what i mean._" **The words flashed across my mind. I shook it off.

We talked about it for a little while. I rocked us back and forth gently. She definitely calmed down, I held her close. she whimpered. I kissed her head. She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes screaming innocence and something else.

I blushed slightly remembered almost kissing Tohru. She seemed totally willing to do so to... Hmm. I'm probably just imagining it.

We held gazes. Her long lashes flickered slightly. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed. I rested mt head on hers. I heard Tohru humming a song. I didn't recognize it though...

"What are you humming?" I asked curious.  
"Oh nothing" She replied, I nodded. Interesting...

_**TOHRU**_

"We should head back. You okay?" I asked, she nodded and got up shakily. Yuki wrapped an arm around me for support and little bit for comfort. we headed back, we finally came out a few minutes later. I put the note in her way.

"You okay sweetie?" Dad asked, I hugged him and planted a chastise kiss on his cheek  
"I'm fine Daddy." I assured him, he smiled and hugged me.

I mindlessly twirled water around in the air in front of me. My finger guiding it. Yuki seemed interested in the designs i made

"I talked to the Mayor: Miss Lynn. She says you should stay here for awhile. You can still go to school and all that. But before you go to bed you should come here and stay with me and mom." Dad said, i stared at him..  
"Wait. You mean stay here. In Heaven?" I asked.. Dad and Sean nodded.

"Why?" I asked, shocked and a little cautious.  
"It's obvious the Devil has set his sight on you. You could be in grave danger" Sean said, I froze. Yuki paled.  
"So what does this have to with me being in Heaven?" I asked,

"Well, Heaven is the safest place for you right now" Sean explained. I nodded. Yuki looked emotionless. Kyo looked surprised.  
"For how long?" I asked,  
"We don't know." Sean said, looking at the ground. I looked at Shigure, Kyo and Yuki. Yuki looked torn. I gave a sad smile.

"Why has he set his sights on me?" I asked, partly wanting to know the answer  
"I think it's cause you are a new recruit and seem to have shown signs of being exponential skill and power" Sean explained, I nodded.

"So, I'm allowed to stay in Heaven even though I'm a mortal?" I asked, still a little confused,  
"Tohru, You not a mortal" Sean said, placing his hand on my shoulder, I looked him in the eyes.

"Your a Fallen" Sean said, smiling proudly...

**_Well here you go! Sorry it's so short! I'll try and make the next one longer!_**

**_Why has the Devil taken such an interest in Tohru?  
Why is Tohru advancing so fast?  
Who is the real threat to Tohru?  
How does Yuki feel about Tohru temporarily living in Heaven?_**

**_Please review nicely!_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	32. The girls find out!

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters form Fruits Basket, and I have now said 32 Times! But I would love if i Did, but i love this too! So... Yeah...**_

_**Please do enjoy!**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**The Girls find out!**_

_**TOHRU**_

I walked down the halls of the School with Yuki. I am 'Moving into Heaven' tonight... Wow if someone could hear that in my thoughts, that would sound really weird!

Yuki's hand brushed against mine. I blushed slightly. The slightest bit of contact from Yuki can make me blush like a tomato! I saw Yuki smile out of the corner of my eye. I love his smile, even if it's a small one. Before we met he never seemed to smile at all, but now he does, it's very nice...

I saw Uo and Hana. I gave them a happy wave. The waved back to me and made their way over. hana seemed like her normal self, but Uo looked like something was on her mind, and whatever it was, was worrying her.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, brushing it off. Yuki greeted the girls. Kyo walked over to us. I saw Uo smile at him slightly, he looked up and smiled. Uo blushed very slightly, just enough to where i would notice. I smiled, Oh! What's going on here?!

We all started to head to the cafeteria and outside eating area. Yuki went to the water fountain. I looked over and he was talking to a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Said-girl twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger, She giggled. I couldn't see Yuki's facial expression at all. All of a sudden, before i could think about what was going on, the girl grabbed Yuki's tie and pulled him close talking to him. I felt anger stir inside of me. I growled slightly...

A bolt of lightning clashed outside. the students gasped in surprise and shock. Apparently the lightning hit outside on the grass. Right next to the window next to me. I kept my eyes on the two. What the heck is going on.

I felt my breathing become uneven. Another bolt of lightning hit. I looked outside. Thunder Clouds had rolled in. The weather forecast predicted warm sunny days for the rest of the week... Wait...

The girl (Who as obviously flirting with Yuki) didn't let up. I glared at her, anger still inside of me. I saw a mirror. What freaked me out was my eyes where full silver, (My warrior eyes. They appear when I'm a warrior or very upset) I tried to keep myself under control... Don;t want to throw her against the wall with levitation, even though i really, really want to!

Yuki finally pushed the girl off of him. I sighed with relief. The girl looked upset and tried to use a "pouty face" He shook his head. The girl tried following him, he told her stop (I guess) he walked back to us. One more lightning bolt struck and then the ominous clouds rolled away. The sidewalks and everything dried up quickly... Yep.

We walked to a big oak tree in the outside eating area and sat down.

"That was a crazy storm!" Kyo shouted.  
"Yeah" Uo said, she looked at me. I me her gaze.

"Indeed it was Uo" Hanah said. I nodded. I got my phone out.

(_**Sean- BOLD,** Tohru**-** ItalicsUNDERLINED_)

_~Sean?_

_**~ Yes Tohru?**_

_~ I think i just caused a storm..._

_**~ What happened?**_

_~ I was on my way to Lunch, when i saw a girl flirting with Yuki. I got really upset and thunder clouds rolled in and lighting struck right outsid ethe window i was standing by 3 times..._

_**~ Then what?**_

_~ After he pushed her away, I calmed down and the clouds rolled away._

_**~ Yep, that was you. You where upset that a girl was flirting with Yuki?**  
_

_~ Yes...I wanted to throw her out the window_

_**~ Okay, I'll see you at 7 pm right?**  
_

_~ yes that is the plan. See you later!_

_**~ Bye.**  
_

I turned my phone off and began chatting with my friends. Yuki's eyes and mine met a couple of times. I'd blush and look to whoever's talking. I actually feel normal, even after everything that has happened.

My eyes fell to my arm, After Johnathan reopened the, (Hatori fix them so they would just finish scaring over quickly. he can't remove the scars) They where whiter and shiny. I felt a tear fall onto them...

**_YUKI_**

I was watching Tohru, her head hung. She seemed to be staring at her arm. One delicate tear fell on to her scar. I felt sorrow boil in my blood. I wish i could take her pain away...

A few more tears fell onto her arm. I pulled her to me and hugged her closely. She started sobbing quietly.

"It's okay Rue. I'm here. What's wrong?" I asked softly, she sniffled and began speaking, her voice slightly hoarse.  
"It hurts so much" She whispered.  
"What hurts?" I asked for clarification.

"The memory, It haunts me endlessly. What i went through. I almost let myself go, and wanted it to end so badly" She whispered, I felt my own shock come at this... She wanted to die? I felt myself tighten my grip around her.

"He tried to tell me no one loved me, No one would find me or cared enough to try." She spoke softly, she took a shaky breathe. I lifted her up so she would look me in the eyes.

"You are loved, everyone here in this circles Loves and cares for you." I said aloud, gesturing to the group. They looked at me, but i ignored them.

"Shigure, Kyo, Momiji, Hana, Kisa, Haru, Uo and I all love you so much and we are not the only ones. Your important to us. We all love and care about you, your so sweet, kind, smart and beautiful. I said, i took a quick breathe and continued.

"I am so sorry for what you went through with Johnathan, but you have all of us. If you ever need someone, you can come to me. OR one of the guys. I am sorry we didn't find you soon enough. But we found you just in time. What you went through made you stronger." I took another quick breathe. Tohru's eyes where glassy,tears peaking at the edges but not falling.

"It was heart-breaking to me... Finding you like that. I thought i'd lost you. I cried for who know's how long. I hadn't cried that much. But there was only one reason why i did." I said, she looked at me questioningly.

"Because it was you." I whispered, she looked shocked. I locked gazes with her. I finally remembered everyone was still here. I blushed dark

"Yuki is right Tohru. We all love and care for you" Kyo said, shocking everyone.  
"Yes, we will always be here for you" Uo said softly. Also shocking us.  
"Indeed. You are our Tohru, and we will always protect you" Hanah said.

"Listen Tohru" I said, capturing her attention again.  
"If you ever need anything or someone don't hesitate to come to me." I whispered, she gave me a sad smile. I kissed her temple.

"Thank you guys" Tohru murmured. We all smiled.

The bell rang and we continued back to class.

**_UO (Bet ya'all didn't expect that!)_**

I walked home with Hana.

"Hey Hana, Let's swing by The Sohma's" I suggested,  
"Sure thing Uo" We changed courses and headed towards there. I know Tohru doesn't have work today.

We arrived at the house. I led Hana through the small forest surrounding the house. Hana gave me a somewhat questioning look. I signaled to her that i would explain later...

We found the field. I check it out.

"This is the place" I murmured, Hana gave me another look. I led her behind a boulder near the field. I heard footsteps approach. I saw Tohru by herself. I gave a soft smile. Tohru was one of my soft spots...

Tohru got to the middle of the field, She stood a couple yards in front of us. S i had perfect view of her.

Her wings slid out of her back and a flash surrounded her. I gave a soft gasp. She was beautiful!... I watched her practice flying. A hawk came over and joined her on a perch, Wow! She has been taking good care of that hawk. She returned to normal but kept her wings out.

I watched her astonishment. She was definitely talented...

I gestured to Hana to follow me. Tohru had her back to us. I crept forward with a confused Hana behind me. I stopped when i was 2 yards away from Tohru, she turned around and let out a scared shout.

"Uo! Hana! This isn't what it looks like!" Tohru shouted. She slid her wings back into her body. She began hyperventilating.

"Dear Tohru, It's okay." I whispered. I hugged her.

"You are?" She asked, I looked at her.

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji ran to us. Right s they did Sean appeared with Tohru's mom. Hana still seemed confused. I smiled.

"Sweetie... I already knew" I said softly...

_**Well here you go I typed this up quick for "I love Kyo Sohma!" Your a great friend! You rock!**_

_**How did Uo already know?  
What will Johnathan **__**do next?  
**__**What does Hana think?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	33. Moving in to Heaven

_**Hey y'all! I hope you guys like this chapter!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fruits Basket or the plot line, I wish i did though... Any who!**_

_****__**I loved your review CheshireCat23TheWantedOne! I laughed at the part where i better explain if not! And yeah! They are back together!**_

_****__**Oh and also! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm joining Fictionpress! So i will definietly keep writing on here, but if i seem to not update as quickly, That's why! Ask me for my username and you can check me out if you want.**_

_**ALSO! This story is my first one to hit over HUNDRED reviews! That makes me so happy! Also shout to "Huntallie!" You are my 100th reviewer!**_

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_**Moving into Heaven**_

_**TOHRU**_

I stared at Uo in confusion and shock. She smiled at my mother.

"Nice to see you Uo" My mother said with a fond tint to her voice. She has always been very fond of Uo. Uo smiled at my mother  
"Hello Kyoko" She greeted warmly.

"How did you know?" I demanded, Uo smiled.  
"Remember when your mother was dying how she asked to talk to me in private?" Uo asked, I nodded. Mom nodded.

**_FLASHBACK (AS IT GOES ON FOR THIS PART UO IS TELLING WHAT HAPPENED LIKE MY LAST ONE)_**

_Kyoko was near death. Her hours, even minutes numbered. Tohru was i tears, I had never seen Tohru more vulnerable ever in my life._

_"Uo? Can i talk to you in private?" Kyoko asked in a hoarse voice, I nodded.  
"Tohru dear, Why don't you go to the Hospital Cafeteria? I need to talk to Uo" Kyoko asked her daughter. Tohru nodded. She hadn't left her other in a few days and was worn out looking, Hana got up and led Tohru out of the door. The door shut behind the teenage girl_

_"Uo... I need to tell you something. Something you must keep to the grave until the time is right" Kyoko said seriously. I nodded, knowing i would keep that promise no matter what._

_"Tohru, She is a Fallen," Kyoko said, weakly.  
"What's a Fallen?" I asked, curiosity gripping at me  
__"She... Is a Living angel" Kyoko answered, My eyes widen  
"A living angel?" I asked, confused._

_"Yes, she is special... She won't be able to know for a while though. When she becomes one... Watch out for her... If people found out... She will be hunted down... and killed" Kyoko was struggling for breathe. But she got under control._

_"Sean will train her when she becomes one. Please protect my daughter. That is my last request" Kyoko softly said. I held her right hand._

_"I promise. I will protect Tohru  
"Thank you Uo. I always thought of you as a daughter." Kyoko said, smiling. I gave her a smile back. Tohru and Hana returned. We stayed with her til her time came..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**  
_

"And that is how I know" I finished the story. Tohru looked at me nodding...

**_TOHRU_**

I looked at Dad. Remembering when he passed. I hugged him softly.

"That's why i was persistent in telling you to protect Tohru Yuki, You around her more. So it made sense" Yuki 'Oh'd' Hana smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you as a family again" Hana said dreamily. I smiled as i stood in between Mom and Dad.

"It is nice to see the Honda Family again" Uo said,  
"So, What happen's now?" I asked turning to Sean. He smiled.

"We should practice, and then get your stuff up to Heaven" Sean said. I nodded. We placed a stereo out and played music while I practiced.

The whole group sat on the ground as i begun.

We did the usual. Sean did have me practice Fire & Water together. Then flying while trying it. I loved doing this. I flew around to the group. I flew towards yuki and nudged him with a stream of water, he laughed at me. i smiled cheekily and did a huge lap around the clearing. I did a huge fan of fire and wave of water. These elements came easy to me.

"Okay, We are going to start Air training." Sean informed me. I nodded. He showed me some basic motions and we began progressing thankfully.  
"Okay dear we should get moving" Mom said, I nodded.

"You actually have to move her?" Uo asked, Mom nodded  
"How did you know?" I asked, pointing at Uo  
"Your mother told me" Uo said, I nodded

We began moving some of my things up through the portal. We all stopped and stood in front of my parents' house.

"Well, I guess Tohru shall see you tomorrow" Mom said to Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo.

"Aww! I shall miss our beautiful flower!" Shigure gasped dramatically. I laughed and hugged him  
"I'll be back to make breakfast and go to school with the boys" I assured him. He smiled and hugged me again.

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted as he tackled me. I caught him though  
"I'll see you at School" I said, i patted his head,  
""Bye Tohru, see you tomorrow" Kyo said, he hugged me and ruffled my hair, i giggled.

"Bye Tohru, I'll miss you" Yuki said, he hugged me tightly.  
"It's only for one night" I said smiling at him. He gave me a sheepish smile.  
"It feels longer" He said, pouting at me, teasing in his eyes.

"I know. I'll be back though." I said, i kissed his cheek. He blushed and kissed my forehead. I gave him one more smile.

"See you tomorrow" He whispered  
"See you tomorrow" I repeated.

They left, My parents led me into the house.

_**YUKI**_

I was in my room. The crescent moon was out. I stared up at the night sky, towards the Heavens.

"I miss you" I whispered smiling. It was weird going to sleep without Tohru not in the house. It almost doesn't feel right...

I listened to my music for a little bit. It calmed me down and got me drowsy.

Darkness flooding me, i slipped into a dreamless sleep...

**_TOHRU_**

I got ready to go to bed. I looked outside, i stared out my window.

"I miss you Yuki... I hope you feel the same way" I whispered. Doe she feel the same way?

I wish i could tell what he felt?!

I sighed and listened to music, calming my nerves.

I feel asleep...

**_Well here you go guys! Please review nicely!_**

**_Sorry this chapter is so short! I have to juggle Fanfiction AND Fictionpress... So yeah. Give me some slack._**

**_What will happen next?  
Will more of the threat be revealed?  
Why are Tohru and Yuki so oblivious?_**

**_Stay tuned!_**

**_PEACE! _****_SPOTTY!_**


	34. Next Morning

_**Hey guys! Wassup?!**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Fruits Basket or the plot line. Just this story line. But i would love to!**_

_**So sorry that the last one took so long! And this one! I'm busy, Playing in TWO Bands, Color Guard, School, Homework. You get what i mean!**_

_**ALSO! Sorry it's short and not that good! :(**_

_**Here it is!**_

_**WITHOUT Delay!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**The next Day**_

_**TOHRU**_

It was early in the morning, about 6. I woke up.

"Mom!" I called, i knew she was awake already.  
"Yes Sweetie?" She called out,  
"I'm going down to Earth!" I told her  
"Okay! Be safe" She shouted back. I bid her a loud goodbye and walked outside of the house. I did the procedure and stepped through the Portal. I transported to Earth. My necklace appeared back around my neck. I landed safely.

"Time to go make the guys breakfast!" I said softly to myself. I crept into the house quietly and into the Kitchen. I decided to make rice balls. I began boiling the rice and got the rest of the ingredients out.

I began humming a tune. The rice balls where done. Knowing exactly what the boys liked, I put them on plates and was about to take them out.

"Tohru's Back!" Two voices shouted. I turned around and was enveloped by two pairs of strong arms. They hugged me tightly.  
"We missed you!" Yuki said. I smiled, Kyo ruffled my hair  
"Breakfast is ready" I said smiling. I gave each boy their plate. Momiji staid the night since we have no school today. A blurry blonde haze zipped into the Kitchen. I was tackled.

"Tohru!" Momiji cried out loudly. I hugged him and gave him his plate  
"I missed you!"  
"I missed you to" I said, smiling.

"Is That our lovely flower! Has our fair maiden returned to us!" Shigure declared as he waltzed into the Kitchen.  
"Hello Shigure" I said. I gave him his plate. He kissed the top of my hand. Yuki glared at him  
"And you made Breakfast! You are a true delight" Shigure exclaimed.

"Wow. I should leave more often!" I said, smirking slightly.  
"No!" Shigure and Yuki shouted. Momiji nodded.

"Wow, How did you guys survive when i was Kidnapped?" I asked, curious  
"Take out." All three boys said in unison. I laughed.  
"Oh my Sohma boys" I said fondly. Yuki kissed my head

"Anyone home?" Sean asked, I called him to the Kitchen,  
"Hey guys!" Sean greeted us happily.  
"Hey Sean!" I greeted. I gave him a rice ball. He ate gratefully.

"So! What shall we do today?" Sean asked,  
"Probably practice." I shrugged. Sean nodded.

"What about the Prophecy?" HE asked i face-palmed  
"I forgot! We need to talk to Miss Lynn here. Can you call her? I'll go practice" I said, Sean nodded.

I headed out the door, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji on my heels. I rose in the air and smiled. The warmth of the sun kissed my skin. I pulled my Ipod on. Music began and filled my senses. I flew around, moving to the Rhythm of the music. I then started with water while flying, a few minutes later i added Fire, and then i added air. I contemplated it, and decoded to TRY and add Earth to the mix.

I flew around, the streams of elements spiraling around me, at my command. I stopped. I looked down when i heard clapping. The boys where cheering. I smiled. Sean walked over to the boys with Miss Lynn. I flew to them and levitated next to Yuki, He smiled at me.

"Okay so we are going to think it over and-" A sharp pain cut my attention. I winced. I felt the same Being-hit-with-a-brick sensation. I collapsed onto the floor.

**_VISION_**

_I was in some sort of huge valley. I heard distant yelling, I whirled around. I saw a huge group of people running at me. I levitated about 10 feet in the air. I heard more screaming i turned around and saw another huge group of people._

_I looked at the people on both teams. I realized both sides had wings._

_One side had pure white wings like mine and their eyes with silver, white,or gold or some combination._

_The other side had Dark black wings that looked like a cross between dragon wins and branches, while the White wings looked like bats... Just like my own... The two sides to my shock began fighting._

_A War is going on..._

_I swooped closer to get a better look._

_I gasped._

_I saw Yuki and Kyo fighting back to back. Momiji was clinging to some guys helmet while he ran around, frantically trying to get Momiji off. I turned around and saw me In my Warrior form._

_I really look like that?_

_I was shocked at what i looked like..._

_I looked at myself, I look just like i do now._

_I have a feeling this real_

**_END OF VISION_**

I gasped, waking up. Everyone was surrounding me. Yuki sat on the ground next to me, holding my hand. I blushed at it, smiling slightly.

"Rue!" HE exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back  
"What happened?" Miss lynn asked, curious

"I think i had a vision" I said, she urged me on  
"I was in a huge valley. Then two sides began fighting. I saw Fallens, and then i think Demon Warriors. But i saw myself, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji in the midst of it" I started, Everyone leaned forward. Yuki had a hand behind me so he was close to me.

"It has been confirmed. A war is about to break out" I said, Miss Lynn looked grave.  
"This can't be..." Sean murmured. I nodded, i took a deep breathe.

"I'm afraid it is." I whispered. Yuki wrapped his arms around me protectively, I leaned against him for support. He kissed my temple. I gave a brief smile, then my thoughts took control again.

I have a feeling... A feeling that someone will be lost...

_**Well! Here you go!**_

_**Sorry it took so long! Please forgive me!**_

_**Is Tohru right about her vision?  
What about the Chosen one?  
What now?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! **__**SPOTTY!**_


	35. Preparations and New teacher?

_**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**  
_

_**I am so sorry updates are less frequent! I feel horrible!**_

_**Also to "Guest" I could never kill someone on the good side, Injured? Yes. But Killed? No. You don't need to be worried. And i will keep that threat in mind. I'm glad you like it so far! :)**_

_**Aww! Thanks "I love Kyo Sohma"! Thanks for your lovely review!**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

**_Preparation_**_** and Classes**_

_**TOHRU**_

We where all grim about the vision. I stood there, Yuki's presence and arm around me was comforting and lovely. But i was still worried, about this Prophecy.

_'What does it mean? How are the others and i involved?' _ I pondered the thought worried.

"Tohru anything else?" Miss Lynn asked, i shook my head  
"Sorry ma'am" I said, dipping my head. Yuki rubbed my back soothingly.

"Well there is one thing we should think about... Who the chosen one is." Sean commented i nodded.  
"It must be someone from our world... Just whom?" Shigure asked,

"How do we prepare for the fight if we don't know when it is? It could be months from now, even years!" Kyo exclaimed,  
"It's sometime this year" I spoke up  
"How do you know Tohru?" Yuki asked, looking at me closely.

"In my vision. We all looked pretty much how we look now." I stated,

"The instructors will have to 'Up' the training then." Miss Lynn informed.  
"I got it boss. I'll send word" My dad said, writing things down on parchment.

"Tohru, You may have to train a class." Miss Lynn said, facing me. I froze.  
"What?!" I said softly but shocked/alarmed,  
"Tohru according to tests you are an Advanced fallen. You can teach a class." Miss Lynn said  
"I've only been training for about a month though!" I exclaimed.  
"You got this down, You can do it Tohru." Kyo said.

"Tohru, You'll do great." Yuki murmured into my ear. I shivered.

"Will you do it Miss Tohru?" Mayor Lynn asked, I looked at everyone. My gaze ending on Yuki, it stayed there for a few seconds longer than anyone else. I then averted it to Mayor Lynn.

"Mayor... Count me in" I said, everyone cheered...

**_ A FEW HOURS LATER _****_HIGH NOON_**

Mayor Lynn was coming back over to help me get started with material for teaching. I am nervous!

"So do you know what age group your teaching? Probably little kids right?" Yuki asked, walking over to me. WE where all in the field. I was sitting on the ground with Mystery. He sat down next to me. I smiled at him and shifted closer to him.

"Uh Yeah! I'm teaching High School students, Teenagers" I told him. He nodded. He shifted closer to me, i placed my head on his shoulder.

"Tohru... I need to tell you something." Yuki said, turning so he could look me in the eye but keep me close. He grasped both of my hands in his making us both stand up.  
"What is it Yuki?" I asked.

"Tohru I-"

_**YUKI**_

This is it! I'm going to tell Tohru how i feel! I have finally worked the nerve up.

"Tohru... I need to tell you something." I said, facing her, taking both of her hands in mine. We stood up.  
"What is it Yuki?" She asked softly. Her eyes curious and innocent. I smiled at her, she was truly a beautiful girl.  
"Tohru I-"

"Tohru!" Momiji called out. I groaned and we both looked at him. Kyo was a few feet from us ad could hear us. HE gave me a "Nice shot" smile.  
"What is it Momiji" I said, irritation in my voice.

Momiji raced forward. Kyo slapped Momiji upside the head. I gave him a grateful nod and a quick half-smile. We all looked at Momiji again, who was rubbing his head. Kyo to felt my irritation, i could sense it coming off him as an aura (Wow i sound like Hana almost)

"Um... I forgot" Momiji said, both Kyo and i groaned, inwardly cursing the boy.

"Mayor Lynn is here!" Tohru announced.

_**TOHRU**_

Mayor Lynn stepped out of the portal with a few papers in her hand. She walked towards me,Yuki, Kyo and Momiji.

"Okay Tohru. Here is a list of your students. You will have a night class. Mystery will be there to. You first class is tonight, sorry for the late notice." Mayor Lynn apologized.

"I'll take you to your class. The boys can watch you tonight for your class." Miss Lynn said, leading me to the Portal.

"Wait, Yuki what did you want to say?" I called out to him  
"Ugh... It's not important" He said,

We took off into the Portal.

Mayor Lynn led me to a school near the Park. I was then led to a class room that was closest to it. I walked in. It was an awesome class room. It had no desks, a huge window that took up most of one wall, facing the park. I had a teacher's desk. Beige walls, high ceilings. Oak flooring.

I smiled when i noticed a First Aide kit.

_'Good thing I'm CPR certified' _I thought smiling. For about 2 hours i went over material and practiced what i needed.

"Oh put your wings out okay?" Mayor Lynn asked, I nodded and did as told.  
"Your class is about to start. You ready?" Mayor Lynn asked, I took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Hey!" 4 male voices greeted. I looked up and saw Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Momiji. I smiled.

"Here you go" Momiji placed an apple on my desk. I smiled and gave him a hug.  
"And here you are" Yuki said, placing a mug on my desk. I picked it up and read what it said.

"World's Best teacher" I said, a smile gracing my lips.  
"Aww Thanks Yuki!" I gave him a hug, he wrapped his arms around me. A bell tower rang

"That is the bell that said Night Classes are to start" Mayor Lynn explained at my confused expression.  
"Okay, you guys take seats at the edge of the classroom?" I asked, they all nodded.

"I will watch a little while then i will have to leave" Mayor Lynn said. I nodded. Students started walking in.

"Everyone please sit down. Class is about to begin"

_**Here you guy**_**s! Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review nicely!**

**What will happen in Tohru's first class as teacher?  
What was Yuki trying to say?  
What will happen next?**

**Stay tuned!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	36. First Class

_**Hey guys! What's up!?**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from Fruits Basket or the plot line.**_

_**Well I hope you guys like it!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_** Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_**First Class**_

_** TOHRU**_

More students came and sat on the floor. I called out name after name and all report here except one guy named Brandon.

"Hello Class. I'm Miss Honda you new teacher. But you can call me Tohru, we are the same age of course." I introduced myself, everyone chuckled at the last comment.

"Okay we are going to go over-" The door flew open. A boy of 15 (My age) Dark hair and blue eyes, tall and lean stature.

"Sorry I'm late" The boy said, giving me a pass and looked me in the eyes  
"Whoa! What type of moisturizer do you use?" I laughed at his remark  
"I'm Miss Honda your new teacher. You can call me Tohru, I'm your age" I explained, i gestured for him to sit down. He sat right in front of me  
"I like this class already" He said, winking at me. Causing me to blush lightly without really intending to.

"As i was saying. We are going to just go over basics and then go on" I said, pointing to the chalk board. IT read:

_**Basics**_

_**ELEMENTS**_

_***Water  
**__***Earth  
**__***Fire  
**__***Air**_

_**FLYING**_

_***All 3 forms**_

_**BASIC FIGHTING**_

_**~Sparring**_

I also had put up another list of more Advanced training

_**ADVANCED**_

_**AIR COMBAT**_

_***ELEMENT FIGHTING**_

_**~ Water Fighting  
**__**~Air Fighting  
~Earth Fighting  
~Fire Fighting**_

_***TRICK FLYING**_

_*** TELEPORTING**_

"Okay we are going to start with basic water work" I announced. I gestured for everyone to remain sitting. I grabbed a lot of huge bowls. I placed one in front of each student. I looked up and smiled, meeting Yuki's friendly lingering gaze.

"Okay let me get you the water and you can start" I said. I saw a huge tank of water near the class room. Moving my hands in the correct movements about 5 jets of water flowed to me through the class window.

I moved it around the room catching my students gaze they all watched me in awe. I then flowed a very generous amount into each bowl.

"Here you go. I'll be walking around, let me know if you need help." I said, closing my instructions so they could get started. The students began working some better than others i walked around to the back to where Yuki and the others where.

"Well you seem to have everything under control. You seem to have good teaching skills and leadership. Call me if you need help" Mayor Lynn said, she left with a smile on her face.

"Your doing good" Kyo said, giving me a playful punch which i returned  
"You very good" Yuki said giving me a nice hug.

We all walked around observing the students, i had to correct a few but they are pretty good.

"Miss! Can you help?" A voice called out, I turned around and saw the boy from earlier beckoning me over.  
"Yes?" I asked, upon reaching him

"Can you help me with this?" He asked, showing me what he was doing but failed right at the end. I sat down next to him.

I showed him how to do it.

"Can you guide me?" He asked innocently. I nodded.

"I'm Brandon" He said i nodded. I shifted closer to him, having to wrap my arms around him so my hands where on top of his. I blushed at our proximity But not as deep or dark as with Yuki.

"Thanks i totally get it now!" HE exclaimed, did it perfectly without my help and then turned around and hugged me tightly. I gave him a hug back and saw Yuki glaring at the boy. I pulled away and the boy looked in Yuki's direction and smirked and hugged me again.

I helped out a few more students and called their attention.

"Okay class great job. Next we will work with Earth. So follow me outside" I led my class and friends outside into the evening air. The area around us lit by torches.

"Okay." I said, clasping my hands. I gave them instructions and set them to work.

"Hey Tohru!" Brandon called, I turned to him.  
"Look at this!" He exclaimed, he lifted a huge chunk of earth out of the ground and levitated it above his head and then threw it into the air and caught it five feet above him. I clapped

"Great job!" I praised, i walked around praising and helping my students out...

_**YUKI**_

I glared at Brandon. Something about this guy doesn't settle with me...

"Hey Tohru!" He called, capturing her attention. He showed off to her and she praised him.

'_Jackass_'

I watched Tohru walked around and turned to meet Brandon's gaze dead on. He smirked. I clenched my fists in anger and calmed myself down a little bit.

'_Tohru will not appreciate it if yo__u_ _flip out on her student.__' _I warned myself. That did the trick... For now.

Tohru walked over to me smiling. I gave her a hug (An affectionate hug) and met Brandon's gaze again. Smirking i kissed her temple. She smiled at me and giggled softly, her laugh that would have made angels envious (Ironic right?).

I looked down at the girl in my arms, she smiled at me. Without knowing it, we where really, really close. She smiled. I gave one back.

_I can't believe I almost told her how i felt... I hope she feels the same way..._

I caught Kyo's eye and nodded. He gave me a quick half-smile and nod.

"Tohru. I-"

"Tohru! Come here please!" Brandon shouted, I groaned and glared at him, he sent me smirk. One Tohru didn't catch. I keot my glare on him, he returned it with a gloating stare. Tohru sighed, squeezed me again and walked over to him. He showed her something. She said something and he hugged her tightly. I growled.

'_You are going down_'

_**Here you go guys! Hope you like it! **_

_**Why does Yuki keep getting interrupted?  
What is Brandon up to?  
Who will win Tohru's heart?**_

_**A shout out to "dasiy000000" THANK YOU SO MUCH for you amazing review! I want to do that!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	37. Clueless

_**Hey y'all! Thanks for your support!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Please let me know if you want anything to happen. If i like it i will use it and give credit!**_

_**To "mimico2456" I am absolutely positive i have never written before**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot line from Fruits Basket! Even though i would LOVE it if i did...**_

**_I am so horrible for making you guys wait! I am so sorry! I've been really busy lately! :( This is going to be a short chapter i apologize!_**

_**Well, Enjoy and review!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

_**Clueless**_

_**TOHRU**_

I smiled at Yuki from where I stood. It was my second day as a teacher. He decided to come watch again.

"Okay class. Today we are sparring. Pick a partner. Yuki if you want you can join" I said, pointing at him. My students all stood up, walked outside and choose partners.

**_YUKI_**

I got up, taking Tohru's offer. I looked around looking for some one to spar. I saw Brandon stand up and look me in the eyes. We walked to each other and nodded our heads. We got into positions. The fight began.

We circled, I looked around the class. Everyone's gaze was directed on us. Tohru was watching for a couple yards away. That gave me fuel.

'_Can't embarrass myse_lf_ in front of Tohru_' I thought. I nodded my head in determination. We continued circling for half a minute when he launched himself at me. I side stepped him and he continued attacking me. I blocked each blow skillfully and threw some punches and kicks at him.

I begun tiring him out. He then jumped me. I flipped him so he was off, and lying flat on his back on the ground. I put a foot on his chest.

"Thanks for the fight" i said, giving him a somewhat gloating smirk. I grabbed his hand and yanked him up off his feet. He snatched his hand away and dusted himself off. He glared at me and looked at Tohru,

She looked confused, but clapped/ I froze, in a half-leaning/lunging position.

_She doesn't know... Clueless. How she has had 3 around 4 boys fighting for attention. But the fact that me and Brandon literally just fought?..._

I dismissed my train of thoughts and walked over to Tohru. I hugged her and held her to my chest. My head resting on hers, I held her hands while keeping her to my chest. She sighed softly and leaned into me. Brandon glared daggers at me. I smirked and turned Tohru around and kissed her cheek, centimeters from her lips. She smiled softly and blushed.

One of Tohru's students beckoned me over. Sadly i removed my arms from around Tohru smiled at her and walked over to the student.

"Yes?" I asked, the student. It was a red headed girl, with blue eyes.  
"Not to be pushy... But you like her don't you?" She asked, I froze, staring at her. She smirked  
"H-how did you know?" i asked, stuttering a little.  
"First, I could tell YESTERDAY, second your little fight, and third how you where holding her. You are a very obvious boy." The girl said, looking at Tohru.

"She likes you" The girl said, bringing me out of my trance  
"Huh? What?" I asked,  
"Tohru likes you the feeling is mutual" The girl explained. I was shocked.

"How d you know?" I asked, looking at Tohru again.  
"Please, a Blind person could tell." The girl said, using her arms for emphasis.  
"I don't know..." I trailed off nervously.

"Dude... If you are not with her by the end of he war i will go and tell her you like her! Now, do you want me to do that?" The girl threanted, i shook my head fast.  
"Good boy. Now go" she pushed me.

**Mary's POV**

I pushed Yuki towards Tohru. I smiled as he hugged her and pulled her into her chest and she got comfortable quickly.

The are perfect together...

Maybe this war will make them realize that...

**Here you guys go I am so sorry!**

**Please Please give me ideas!**

**Will the war help the relationship between Tohru and Yuki blossom?  
Or will it take one of them?**

**Please review nicely!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	38. Declaration of War

_**Hey guys so sorry for the late updates, i have been SUPER Busy!**  
_

_**Please review nicely and enjoy this story!**_

_**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG**_

_**Sorry the last chapter was SOOOOO short!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or the plot line from the Popular Anime Fruits Basket!**_

_**Thanks for waiting! I love your support thanks so much!**_

_**Also to Guest I am sorry But I am just a middle school student and have plenty of time to work on that. **_

_**Love your review "I Love Kyo Sohma" Thanks! :D I also love "goodgirl275" Believe me! I will let it blossom!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**Kidnapped**_

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Declaration of War**_

_**No One's POV**_

A month has passed, and the war was officially declared now... What happened:

**_THAT MORNING_**

_Tohru was lying on her stomach on her bed in her room, one sunny April day. Spring was hitting the warmer part of the season. Soft green leaves and lush flowers decorated the trees. Birds sang as the sun surrounded the clearing, forest and house in it's warmth._

_Out of nowhere a hawk arrived swooping into the room. It landed on her bed and extended it's leg, to show a note. Tohru sat up and took the note. The hawk flew away. She took one look at the note and knew something was wrong._

_~ Come quick, word has been sent  
War has been declared_

_~Miss Lynn_

_Tohru grabbed her necklace and opened the portal. She dashed to the Town hall and rushed inside. The Secretary must have been expecting her cause she didn't stop her but shouted "In the meeting room!" In a panicked voice. Tohru nodded and raced inside. To see Miss Lynn and more of the council._

**_NOW: TOHRU'S POV_**

"What's wrong?!" I shouted, announcing the group of my arrival.

"This arrived an hour before we summoned you" Miss Lynn said, giving me a letter. I read it:

_This is a Declaration of War. You hae no chance of winning  
_

"Who delivered this?" I asked,  
"An unknown messgener boy." Miss lynn answered.. I nodded. I rubed my forehead with my right hand.

"We are at war..." i whispered, shocked.

**YUKI**

I woke up to the singing birds. I woke up and saw a note left on my ledge.

~_Hey lover boy._

_You need to show Tohru your feelings. Either during or at the END  
of the war or whatever this sh*t is. If you don't by then  
I will PERSONALLY lock you two in a room and tell her._

_:)_

_Have a good day._

_~Mary_

I shook my head,

"This girl is dead-set on Tohru and I getting together" I whispered aloud, smiling. I got dressed and walked out the door of my room. Shigure was downstairs, looking confused.

"Where is our little daisy?" He asked, I shurgged. Tohru was usually up by now, making breakfast.

"I dunno..." I walked up to her room to see the door cracked open. I knocked then walked in. Tohru wasn't in her bed. I saw a piece of parchement on her bed. I picked it up.

"Oh my gosh." I raced downstairs.  
"She's in Heaven. A war has been declared! Can you contact her parents to pick her up?" I exclaimed. Shigure he nodded, eyes wide and picked the phone and dialed. Kyo came out of his room and was briefed on the situation. Tohru's parent's arrived adn took us to Heaven.

"We are here. You know where town hall is" Mrs. Honda said. We thanked her and raced to town hall. I opened the heavy oak double doors and we where directed to the COuncil room. We knocked then entered.

"Tohru! We saw your letter. What is going on?" I asked, curious and kin d of confused. She turned to face me. She looked grim,

"We are at war..."

_**TOHRU**_

Miss Lynn told the boys what has happened.

"We. We must gather supplies and get ready. Do you know how many of our students are trianed in martial arts?" Miss lynn asked Tohru.

"Not very many"

"Tohru, Here is a great martial artist, a black belt!" Yuki exclaimed, sliding close to me, informing Miss Lynn of my skill. I blushed, she looked shocked. I nodded confirming his claim.

"Well Yuki and Kyo are masters of Martial arts too!" I exclaimed.  
"Okay. we need to prepare for this battle." Miss Lynn trailed off.

"I need to go to classs" I said, Yuki stayed with me while i taught. I smiled as my students practiced hard. Yuki wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"Hey" He whispered in my ear, I giggled.  
"Hey there yourself" I said, laughing softly.

_**YUKI**_

I loved hearing Tohru laugh. I saw her scar on her arm. I sighed sadly, and held her tighter. I saw Brandon glare at me. I shook it off. Who cares what he thinks? I sighed and swayed back and forth with Tohru in my arms. Mary shot me a thumbs up and wink. I blushed and gave her a thumbs up.

"This is nice" Tohru whispered, I smiled and put my head on her shoulder.  
"Yeah I like it" I whispered, I kissed her cheek, she blushed and smiled. She pecked my cheek.I smiled and she laughed.

I loved having her in my arms...

She fit so perfectly. She is the most beautiful girl on the planet. Long brown hair, Sapphire eyes. She is perfect, especially her personality... The sweetest girl on the plantet, cares about friends and family more than herself. She has such a big heart. She didn't deserve to be Kidnapped...

**_MARY_**

The romanctic tension between those two is just suffocating! Why can't they just get together? They are FREAKING PERFECT together!

_**Here you guys go, i am SO SO SORRY it took so long**_

_**I really hope you like it!**_

_**Please review Nicely and have a great day!**_

_**Also! I can't believe this story has over 8000 views!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


End file.
